Amour obsessionnel
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , forte tête, ne s'entend pas très bien avec les autres lycéens de son âge. Viré de son précédent lycée celui-ci va devoir entrer dans un lycée privé où l'ordre est de mise! Naruto est déterminé il veut tout recommencer à zéro. Mais celui-ci ne sera pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'il rencontrera un beau ténébreux plus forte tête que lui... Sasuke Uchiwa. SasuNaru
1. Chp 1 : Premier Contact

**Bonjour cher lecteur, je publie une histoire déjà terminée de 2014 car je viens d'arriver sur ce site ( en quelque sorte) et que j'aimerais partager mes écrits ici aussi. Cette histoire est une schoolfic yaoi SasuNaru. En espérant que cela vous plaise :) Les publications, je ne sais pas se sera souvent en tout cas vu qu'elle est finie ;) Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

C'était une matinée comme les autres. Les fleurs de cerisier voletaient au gré du vent et le soleil brillait dans ses premiers rayons matinaux. La brise était agréable et les jeunes demoiselles retenaient leur jupette sous l'effet du vent. En plein mois d'Octobre le froid ne se faisait toujours pas sentir et la vue sur Konoha était magnifique.

Naruto Uzumaki profita de ce temps d'accalmie pour respirer un bon coup. Il venait de descendre du bus scolaire et marchait tranquillement vers Konoha Highschool. Une longue pente menait à l'école qui surplombait toute la ville. D'ici Naruto pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques bâtiments de couleur beige et un grand dôme de sport bleu. Il affichait un regard inexpressif et sans enthousiasme... En effet Naruto changeait pour la troisième fois d'école et celle-ci était de surcroit une école avec des tonnes de règles... Tout ce que Naruto détestait! Il se demandait encore ce qui l'attendait là bas... Des hypocrites!? Des faux-culs!? Des salauds... Il en avait vu de belles dans ses anciens lycées et jamais il n'avait réussi à se faire de bons amis. Naruto était trop impulsif et surtout très caractériel. Il se demanda s'il allait encore se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice dès la première semaine...

Au fil de ses pensées Naruto arriva bien vite devant les grandes portes vertes de Konoha Highschool. Un grand attroupement de fumeurs étaient en train de consommer leur première cigarette du matin. Le blondinet se faufila entre eux et entra enfin dans le domaine du lycée. Il fut très vite ébahi par la grandeur de cette école! Il y avait nombre de bâtiments et de végétation rendant le tout très agréable. Naruto vit très vite la différence entre école publique et école privée... Tout les élèves qu'il vit passer étaient habillés impeccablement de la tête aux pieds... Or, Lui portait son sac à moitié sur son épaule et sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon...

Sans trop s'y attarder il haussa les épaules et se dirigea avec son petit plan vers l'intendance du lycée. Il devait rencontrer la directrice avant d'aller en cours. Il pouffa en pensant que la pauvre directrice allait le voir débarquer souvent dans son bureau! Il se demandait bien qui il allait trouver sur son siège en cuir cette fois ci!? Encore une veille avec les cheveux tirés en chignon!? Cheveux gris et maquillage excessif!? Il l'aurait parié! Il arriva bien vite au bureau et toqua a la porte. Il se dit qu'il fallait être bien élevé au moins au début... Elle le pria d'entrer.

C'est avec stupeur qu'il rencontra enfin cette Madame Tsunade... La femme avec un regard de tueur lui ordonna de s'asseoir! Il ne contesta pas une seconde! Cette femme à grosse poitrine et à la jeunesse éclatante lui faisait vraiment peur . Sans transition elle entama directement ses ordres sans un sourire ni une once de gentillesse. Elle savait qui elle avait en face d'elle , un trublion nommé Naruto.

\- Bien c'est donc toi le nouvel élève de la classe de Terminale 5. * Elle prit un grand bouquin qu'elle écrasa sur la table d'où Naruto sursauta* Voici les règles de cette école , tu as intérêt à les apprendre par cœur. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart monsieur je change d'école tous les mois.

Naruto déglutit et attendit la suite:

\- Tu as donc dû recevoir tous tes papiers je n'ai rien à t'apporter de plus que le règlement * qui faisait au moins 2000 pages *. Normalement un délégué de classe devrait te montrer l'ensemble du domaine , tu t'y feras très vite. Ici on respecte les horaires, on respecte aussi ses camarades et surtout ses professeurs. La CPE Shizune gardera un œil sur toi mon petit * relit sa feuille* Uzumaki Naruto. J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas affaire à moi.

Tsunade souriait sadiquement et se leva pour l'accompagner à la sortie. Elle en profita pour le rhabiller correctement.

\- Oh et bienvenue a Konoha Highschool! Profite bien de tes cours!

Sur cette phrase elle le flanqua dehors et claqua la porte...

Naruto n'en revenait pas de cette entrevue avec la principale... C'était un monstre! Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas pu en placer une ! Il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix éviter de retourner dans ce bureau ! Mais dans quel enfer était-il tombé!? C'est très perturbé qu'il se dirigea vers la première salle de cours. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et tout les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur propres salles. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes Naruto tomba enfin sur sa salle d'économie/Droit. Il resta cependant interdit et bloqua devant la porte... Qui allait-il rencontrer...!? Serait-il enfin apprécier!? Aurait-il le courage de se faire des amis!?...

Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas la personne arrivant derrière lui. L'homme en question se pencha doucement près de l'oreille de Naruto et lui susurra lentement:

\- On est perdu mon mignon !?

Naruto hurla de peur et s'étala en même temps dans la salle de classe devant tout le monde. Le ténébreux fit un sourire en coin et entra par dessus Naruto :

\- Encore un boulet.

Naruto était rouge tomate. Il avait encore la sensation étrange du souffle de cet homme dans son oreille. Mais il se ressaisit bien vit et lui fit face en le pointant du doigt:

\- Non mais je te permet pas! Espèce d'imbécile ça te fais plaisir de faire peur aux gens comme ca !

Soudain un grand silence surplomba la classe... Tout le monde savait que Sasuke n'allait jamais laisser passer ça. De dos il s'exprima froidement:

\- Hé le nouveau. Je serai toi je fermerai un peu ma grande bouche * il se retourna son regard noir dirigé sur Naruto* Ici on me respecte. Etant donné que tu viens d'arriver je te laisse une chance mais la prochaine fois que tu me croise, tu baisse le regard devant moi.

Sur ce il partit vers sa table fièrement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre...

Naruto au bord de l'énervement devant ce monsieur "je-suis-le-meilleur-du-monde" se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras en le serrant violemment et l'insulta . Les filles hurlèrent de stupeur et Sakura la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux couleurs de cerisier s'indigna:

\- Comment oses-tu le toucher ! Sale chien des rues!

Ino et Karine approuvèrent. Sasuke ressentit une grande colère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps perdit son sang froid! Il prit Naruto par le col et le colla contre le mur avec une force inouïe:

\- Je vais te montrer moi qui c'est le chef ICI !

Naruto serra les dents et le regarda aussi froidement que lui. Leurs regards emplis de haine se rencontrèrent et se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute... Ils furent interrompus par le sensei qui arriva en classe et ordonna à tous de s'asseoir. Celui-ci aux cheveux argentés et avec un oeil caché prit place à son bureau. Sasuke s'approcha alors de Naruto doucement toujours maintenu par le col et lui murmura:

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre , blondinet!

Il le relâcha et prit place à son propre bureau à côté de la fenêtre. Il était énervé! Vraiment énervé! Lui d'habitude si calme avait une envie de meurtre! Naruto était plutôt perdu de ce qui venait de se passer et alla à la rencontre du Sensei pour avoir la présentation habituelle. Il rougissait mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi!? Serait-ce parce que pour une fois on lui avait vraiment tenu tête!?

Kakashi Hatake le sensei le présenta alors à toute la classe. Naruto s'exprima brièvement avec un " ravi de vous rencontrer " étouffé puis vint au tour des autres de se présenter. Son entrée n'était vraiment pas passée inaperçue et pas mal de filles l'avaient déjà pris en grippe. Leur ton était froid et cruel mais pas autant que celui de Sasuke. Les noms furent enfin donnés . La classe était composée de 17 personnes dont 6 filles ( _Sakura- Ino - Karine - Tenten - Hinata et Temari_ ) et 11 hommes ( _Sasuke - Sai - Shikamaru - Choji - Kiba - Shino - Suigetsu - Lee - Neji - Gaara et Kankuro_ ). Ils étaient donc à présent 18.

\- Nous te souhaitons tous la bienvenue Naruto Uzumaki. En espérant que ton séjour chez nous se passe bien * quelques petits bruits étouffés se firent entendre par Sakura et Karine * s'exprima Kakashi. Je suis donc le professeur principal de cette classe, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un souci. Bien tu peux aller t'asseoir... hum... tiens prend cette place là bas.

La fameuse place libre fit pâlir Naruto et Sasuke... D'habitude très solitaire le ténébreux n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit à côté de lui mais là c'était encore pire... Devant obéir au sensei de cette école Naruto ne redit rien... Il ne voulait pas finir chez Tsunade! De même pour Sasuke qui faisait " le bon élève" devant les professeurs. Le blondinet s'installa à côté de Sasuke et les deux tournèrent la tête dans le sens opposé! Juste devant, Sakura et Karine en bonnes amies et groupies de Sasuke, ragèrent intérieurement! Le Sensei débuta ensuite son cours reprenant ) peu près pour que Naruto puisse suivre... Tout le long du cours les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard... Cela commençait vraiment mal...

Naruto sentit que ça allait recommencer... La classe ne l'aimait déjà pas et ce Sasuke lui prenait vraiment la tête... Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cet homme de ses pensées! L'heure passa lentement ou l'atmosphère était vraiment pesante...


	2. Chp 2 : Déclaration de guerre

**Hello, voilà la suite. Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un car je trouve que j'écrivais vraiment pas beaucoup par chapitre avant :O Maintenant je suis passée à 4000 mot minimum jusque 6000. Du coup ça me perturbe xD Ah et pour ceux que ça intéresse cette fiction comporte 16 chapitres.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 2 : Déclaration de guerre**

La cloche retentit dans toute l'école ce qui annonça la fin des cours de la matinée. Naruto avait pu rencontrer déjà trois de ses professeurs qui ne sont autres que Kakashi Hatake, le professeur principal d'économie. Yamato Tenzo professeur de mathématiques au regard plus que flippant. Et Iruka professeur d'Histoire à la cicatrice sur le nez. Malheureusement pour le pauvre blondinet, à chaque cours, la seule place où on l'envoyait était celle à côté de Sasuke... Il faut dire aussi que c'était la seule personne qui n'avait pas de binôme... On se demande pourquoi...

Lorsque le cours d'Histoire fut enfin fini, Iruka se dirigea vers Sasuke et Naruto qui ne se prêtaient pas un seul regard:

\- Sasuke j'espère que tu n'a pas oublié ,il faut que tu fasses visiter le domaine à Naruto. En tant que délégué de classe c'est de ta responsabilité.

Il grommela fortement et se leva sans regarder le professeur.

\- Neji est l'autre délégué , qu'il le fasse à ma place , je ne suis pas un baby-sitter.

Sans trop de surprise Neji arriva furtivement et emmena Naruto à l'extérieur.

\- Hé bien hé bien tu as le don pour te causer des ennuis toi, commença le Hyûga.

Naruto regarda au loin toujours énervé:

\- Il m'a pris de haut je déteste ça! Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Le roi du lycée!

Neji le regarda en biais , tout comme Sasuke il ne montrait aucune expression, ni choc ni surprise:

\- Disons en quelque sorte que c'est un peu ce qu'il est. Il a tout le monde à sa botte depuis son arrivée ici.

Pas que ça me plaît car je ne suis pas intéressé par les personnes de son genre mais le mieux est de l'éviter. Ce que tu n'as pas fait en l'occurrence.

Naruto fit la grimace et joignit ses mains derrière sa tête:

\- Si tu as envie de te faire marcher dessus à ta guise , moi je ne me laisserais pas faire!

Neji se stoppa et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- Écoutes ça ne me regarde pas tout ça mais à ta place je ne défierais pas le diable. Je t'aurais prévenu.

Sur ce il reprit sa marche sans se retourner et Naruto le suivit:

\- Rien ni personne ne me marchera dessus! Dit Naruto sur un ton ferme. Qu'il vienne, je l'attends!

Neji soupira et lui fit faire la visite des lieux en bonne et due forme. Il lui montra les différents bâtiments. Il y avait à l'est le grand dôme de sport bleu et plusieurs terrains de tennis et de foot. Vers le Sud tous les bâtiments scolaires des maths au français en passant par la chimie. A l'ouest étaient regroupés la bibliothèque mais aussi un grand jardin de repos et des salles pour les clubs comme la musique et l'art. Et enfin il terminèrent leur visite par le Nord où se trouvaient les administrations et le réfectoire. Au loin Neji lui montra aussi la grande piscine de l'école située près du dôme mais plus en contrebas. Lorsque la visite se termina , Neji lui expliqua qu'il fallait aller au réfectoire pour le midi.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto repéra Sasuke qui arrivait avec sa bande d'amis et de groupies. A sa grande stupeur, il vit Sasuke passer devant la longue queue d'élèves qui s'agglutinait devant la porte. Les gens s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer puis comme si de rien n'était, il rentra devant tout le monde perdant ainsi une bonne demi-heure d'attente.

\- Non mais je rêve la!? sursauta Naruto. Personne ne dit rien!? Il a grugé tout le monde à la cantine!

Neji se retourna prêt à partir en ville:

\- Je te l'ai dit il est respecté de tous.

\- Mais pourquoi!? Qu'a-t-il donc de si supérieur!? S'égosilla Naruto, hors de lui

Neji réfléchit un instant:

\- Même si c'est dur de l'admettre pour un génie comme moi , il est très intelligent et surtout bon manipulateur. Il fait ce qu'il veut des gens. Il a réussi en seconde en quelque mois à peine à retourner le lycée contre un gars qui l'avait insulté de " Tapette". Puis il est aussi très influent car c'est un noble, sans parler de sa grande fortune pour laquelle tout le monde lui lèche les bottes . Je te le répète encore une fois mais évites-le un maximum, tu auras de gros ennuis. Sur ce je te laisse je vais rejoindre une amie en ville. A plus.

Neji lui fit un signe de la main puis partit toujours aussi stoïquement. Naruto était vraiment écœuré de voir ça. Il le fixait à travers la vitre sans se rendre compte que Sasuke faisait la même chose. Il sursauta lorsque le ténébreux s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il souriait aussi sadiquement que possible avec un regard de tueur. Il montra alors son doigt et le passa sous son cou en signe de "mort". Naruto lui fit alors un doigt d'honneur et partit faire la queue tout seul.

Du côté de Sasuke, la rage montait de plus en plus en son fort intérieur. Il avait osé lui faire un doigt d'honneur! A lui ! Ce Naruto était décidément bien résistant. Mais il le savait il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée! Rien de plus simple avec un nouveau en plus. Son sourire en coin fut mal interprété par Sakura qui crut que ça lui était destiné. Elle lui prit alors le bras et le tira à une table toute joyeuse. Il ne la regarda même pas et s'assit comme si de rien n'était. En bout de table, comme à son habitude. Le ténébreux avait le cerveau en ébullition , seul Naruto occupait ses pensées les plus noires. " Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! Je m'ennuyais tellement ici" pensa-t-il fortement.

Naruto quant à lui, passa de l'autre côté de la file à gauche dans laquelle il était sûr de ne pas tomber sur ce Uchiwa. C'est seul qu'il chercha une table où il tomba bien vite sur Hinata. Cette demoiselle mangeait elle aussi seule en silence, comme si tout était normal. Il demanda à s'asseoir ce qui fit rougir la demoiselle qui accepta.

\- Désolé de venir t'embêter mais j'ai besoin d'une table et vu que je suis... * il déglutit* Enfin bref tu es Hinata c'est ça!? Pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec le GRAND * il insista sur le mort* Sasuke!?

Elle avala son pain de travers et regarda ses pieds:

\- Je... Je n'aime pas trop cette personne. Je préfère être seule, je suis... enfin... la solitude me convient...

Naruto souriait enfin depuis le début de sa matinée:

\- Alors tu es une bonne personne Hinata! Une chance que tu n'aies pas été victime de Sasuke!

Elle tenta un sourire forcé:

\- C'est grâce a mon cousin Neji que je n'ai pas de problème tu sais , je n'ai aucun mérite...

\- Ah... Je vois.

Le repas enfin terminé , les cours de l'après midi allaient reprendre. C'était deux heures de sport avec le professeur Gai Maito. Naruto prit donc le chemin du vestiaire pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Sasuke... Il soupira fortement et entra dans le vestiaire des hommes. Il n'y avait absolument personne... Etonné il chantonna et s'assit tranquillement sur le banc. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke déboula de la porte de derrière lui et le cloua au sol un sourire victorieux aux lèvres:

\- Alors on fait moins le malin, la blondinette. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre la fin des cours pour te donner la correction que tu mérites! Premier jour ou non tu dois me respecter.

Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger:

\- Lâche-moi enflure! Bordel où sont les autres!

\- Hahaha les autres!? Je leur ai donné cent euros pour qu'ils se changent dehors! De vrais moutons ceux la!

Naruto ressentit une grande colère mais aussi une grande gêne d'être dans cette position si soumise. Il tenta de se débattre mais Sasuke le tenait fermement par les bras.

\- Mais tu va me lâcher oui! Je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi!

Le ténébreux sortit un petit rire dédaigneux devant tant de force mentale:

\- Tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes et ce sera mon dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois que tu m'insultes je fais en sorte que l'école entière te déteste et te rejette! Ou au pire des cas je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus l'ouvrir!

\- Connard!

Sasuke ressentit alors la colère monter en lui ! Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas lui obéir ! C'est alors que Naruto le repoussa violemment et s'extirpa du sol. Le ténébreux eut du mal à se relever. Naruto prit ensuite son sac et partit à grande vitesse à l'extérieur. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de le courser car il rencontra Gai au passage qui lui demanda de se changer. Il était dégoûté et frustré de ne pas avoir pu en finir avec le blondinet mais il se jura de lui faire payer très cher sa désinvolture.

Naruto quand à lui ne savait plus trop bien où aller... Il courait dans tous les sens et se posa enfin dans une pièce avec des tapis. Ce qui le choqua n'était pas vraiment cette attaque ridicule de la part de Sasuke... Après tout, il pouvait se défendre et puis l'école le détesterait tôt ou tard... C'était plutôt le fait étrange qu'une bosse se formait dans son pantalon et qu'une grande chaleur l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait été plaqué sur le sol... C'est complètement perdu qu'il se changea et alla rejoindre la classe.

A la suite de cet incident, le cours put enfin commencer. Sasuke épiait Naruto de loin comme un rapace prêt à prendre sa proie. Naruto quant à lui ne le regardait pas , il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi!? Il n'en savait absolument rien! Le cours commença normalement par un échauffement durant lequel tout le monde se mit à courir. Naruto se vida enfin la tête à l'air libre pouvant courir autour du stade sans se soucier du reste du monde. Il reprit alors foi en lui et lorsque Sasuke le dépassa en courant , il le suivit. Chacun des deux se regardait sans se parler et tentait de dépasser l'autre , si bien que l'échauffement prit la tournure d'une course où les deux hommes furent essoufflés à la fin...

Sasuke l'avait bien compris Naruto ne se laisserait pas faire , ce qui rendait pour lui le jeu encore plus amusant! Le reste de la journée fut plus calme que la matinée. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient mais aucun ne vint chercher la bagarre. Lorsque les cours furent finis, Naruto put rentrer chez lui tranquillement. Cette journée avait été un massacre! Il avait fait la connaissance du pire homme qui lui avait été donné de voir! Et de surcroît, toute la classe à part Hinata et Neji semblait le détester! Malgré que cela lui soit familier, Naruto ne put réprimer un soupir de tristesse et de lassitude... Encore une année où il serait seul.

En rentrant au pensionnat où il vivait, Naruto fila directement à la douche. Il se mit à réfléchir à son avenir à Konoha Highschool! Il dériva très vite sur Sasuke et ne sachant pas pourquoi il ne put le sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci lui avait ouvertement déclaré la guerre! A peine arrivé, Monsieur voulait se faire respecter!" Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, qu'il se disait , pas avec moi ! ". De colère il lança son sac sur le bureau et partit se coucher. L'année allait être longue , très longue!


	3. Chp 3 : Situation gênante

**Chapitre 3 : Situation gênante**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Naruto fut de nouveau en pleine forme et motivé pour la suite. Il se dit qu'il avait complètement raté sa première journée et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire pour la seconde. Il se dit qu'il était temps de se bouger un peu et de rencontrer d'autres personnes de la classe. C'est avec courage qu'il entreprit donc son ascension à Konoha pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Il se souvint à peu près des noms et des visages. Il se dit qu'il allait éviter le plus possible les groupies de Sasuke ainsi que le ténébreux lui-même... Dès qu'il pensait à lui il se sentait bizarre, surtout depuis le moment où ils avaient eu une altercation dans les vestiaires... Voila pourquoi il allait tenter de suivre le conseil avisé de Neji...

Arrivé dans la salle d'anglais, il donna un rapide coup d'œil à la salle et vit qu'il y avait peu de personnes. Cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver quelqu'un de sympa... Du moins il l'espérait. Il repéra bien vite Neji qui parlait avec un jeune homme plutôt étrange ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux coiffés en macarons. Naruto prit alors une grande respiration et se dirigea vers le trio.

\- Hey salut , comment vous allez!?

Ils furent plutôt surpris de le voir débarquer comme ça surtout après la journée d'hier. Cependant l'homme à la coupe au bol ne s'en préoccupa pas :

\- Hé Salut ! Naruto c'est ça!? Moi c'est Lee ! ROCK LEE ! Je t'ai vu hier en cours de sport quelle vitesse en athlétisme ! Mais tu ne me battras pas de nouveau ! * pouce à la Rock Lee*

Quelle chance pour Naruto, il était tombé sur une personne sans prise de tête et qui aimait le sport!

\- Ha ha * il se frotta la joue avec le doigt* ça c'est ce qu'on verra hein , je suis plutôt doué !

La conversation s'installa tranquillement et les camarades firent plus ample connaissance. Naruto ne vit même pas arriver Sasuke et Suigetsu en classe. Or, le ténébreux lui l'avait déjà repéré... Il s'assit à sa place comme si de rien n'était et marmonna une phrase pour lui même " Si tu crois que tu vas faire amis -amis avec les autres et que je vais te laisser tranquille après le coup d'hier tu rêves". Il ruminait de n'avoir pu faire plier le nouveau comme il le voulait. Dès que le prof arriva (une certaine Anko) tout le monde prit place et Naruto sans attendre d'être placé, alla directement s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Il le savait d'avance et l'avait compris hier qu'il serait toujours à côté de lui... Uchiwa et Uzumaki étaient juste à côté dans l'alphabet. Quelle chance, s'était-il dit dans le bus du matin...

Le cours débuta normalement et la sensei leur donna des exercices. Comme hier Naruto et Sasuke travaillèrent chacun à l'extrémité opposée de leur bureau. Le cahier était à la limite entre le bord de la table et le vide. Rien de bien exceptionnel ne se passa en cette longue et ennuyeuse heure de langue. La cloche retentit bien vite et la Sensei sursauta:

\- Ah mince j'ai oublié de vous parler du voyage linguistique qui aura lieu en fin de mois! Je sais que c'est un peu plus tôt que les années précédentes mais il faut le faire avant Noël à cause du bac blanc. J'aimerais que ceux qui peuvent venir s'inscrivent sur la feuille qui est sur mon bureau et prennent un papier à signer pour les parents. J'espère qu'il y aura du monde cette année !

Chaque élève alla donc signer la petite feuille blanche. Naruto remarqua que l'écriture de Sasuke était vraiment impeccable... Il avait presque honte de ses " pattes de mouche" comme les profs lui disaient tout le temps... Ceci étant fait, la classe partit rejoindre la salle de chimie.

Sasuke et Suigetsu (son seul véritable ami) commencèrent à débattre sur le fameux voyage , avec la perspective d'une semaine amusante. Mais très vite Sasuke eut un déclic. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en parler:

\- Hé mais ce voyage pourrait être l'occasion rêvée de s'occuper du cas de ce Naruto Uzumaki!

Suigetsu ne l'avait pas vu venir:

\- Quoi le nouveau!? Ah ouais il t'avais pris la tête hier je me souviens, c'était vraiment amusant!

Sasuke ne montra aucun enthousiasme à cette réflexion:

\- Il n'a cessé de me défier hier, je pense qu'il n'a pas compris qui était le chef ici.

\- Olalala , siffla Suigetsu, encore un qui va prendre cher si tu l'as dans le collimateur! C'est quand même la première fois que je te vois t'énerver comme ça.

\- ...

\- En tout cas il a l'air vraiment forte tête le gugusse , tu va avoir du fils à retordre , tu sais il vient des rues le gars là , il est pas comme nous, ricana Suigetsu

\- Peu importe , il a l'air de s'en fiche d'être détesté je vais donc attaquer sur un autre front. Il va juste me falloir du temps.

Son ami aux dents anormalement pointues ricana à l'avance du spectacle qui allait se jouer entre ces deux là. Il était ravi de retrouver Sasuke motivé pour faire quelque chose , ça faisait longtemps!

Quand le cours de chimie débuta un professeur en blouse nommé Inoichi arriva. A première vue, et sans aucune hésitation, Naruto comprit qu'il était le père de Ino , avec sa longue chevelure blonde. La pauvre Ino avait été collée au premier rang sous le regard de son paternel. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de la situation, surtout lorsqu'il vint lui tapoter le tête. Comme pour les cours précédents, Naruto s'installa à côté de son ennemi. Ce qui était bien , c'est que les tables de chimie étaient plutôt étendues , ce qui laissait un grand espace personnel.

Après l'appel , Inoichi prit donc place devant ses béchers et son bec bunsen. Il prit un flacon de liquide bleu :

\- Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera donc concentré sur une nouvelle expérience! * tout le monde déglutit ce que Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment*. Nous allons tenter de changer plusieurs solutions afin d'obtenir de l'acide citrique capable de trouer une table!

Les élèves commencèrent à faire la tête et Ino se cacha les mains sur le visage. A son regard interrogateur , Lee qui était derrière lui répondit à Naruto:

\- Je dois te prévenir que dans ce cours, il n'y a aucune sécurité , si ça explose c'est normal! Ah et surtout ne te trompe pas une seule fois ! Puis mets tes lunettes aussi!

Sasuke lui-même n'était pas rassuré à la vue des liquides qui arrivaient sur sa table. Il les poussa vers Naruto d'un geste de la main:

\- Tiens cadeau. Je te laisse faire l'expérience.

Naruto en prit un ou deux. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en chimie , il avait toujours eu des quatre ou des cinq. Aussi Sasuke ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.

Le professeur leur donna les étapes à suivre et tout le monde commença l'horrible torture des expériences de Inoichi. Sasuke ne se donna même pas la peine de lire il avait trouvé un bouche-trou assez stupide pour faire l'expérience à sa place. Comme quoi ce Naruto pouvait être utile. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Naruto passa cinq minutes devant sa feuille mais ne réussit pas à déchiffrer la première étape. Sasuke s'impatienta:

\- Bon alors tu commences ou quoi , on a pas toute la journée, blondinet.

Naruto s'offusqua:

\- Je sais , je finissais de lire toutes les étapes abruti! Et je m'appelle Naruto ok!

\- Ben alors commence, Répliqua le ténébreux, b-l-o-n-d-i-n-e-t* il insista longuement sur ce mot*.

Piqué au vif Naruto prit une fiole au hasard et la versa dans un bécher. Il chercha ensuite un autre liquide à mettre avec. Juste pour embêter son camarade il s'étala sur la table dans l'espace personnel de Sasuke pour prendre la fiole la plus éloignée. A moitié collé sur Sasuke celui-ci fit la grimace:

\- Me colle pas comme ça boulet!

Naruto comprit bien vite qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça et fit en sorte de se rapprocher de lui. Le ténébreux commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Le mélange donna une couleur plutôt foncée et Naruto continua son jeu de " mélange couleur". Sasuke pensait qu'il suivait les étapes et ne redit rien de plus. Collés l'un contre l'autre cependant il perdit patience. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui qu'il voulait oublier:

\- Tu veux pas dégager à l'autre bout de la table Shisui !

Naruto se stoppa:

\- Hein !? Shisui!?

Sasuke fut déstabilisé un court instant et se reprit:

\- Ouais je me suis trompé bref continue ta cuisine là !

Le blondinet reprit ses mélanges mais se demanda pourquoi il l'avait appelée Shisui... Sasuke était un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs du passé et ne vit pas du tout le désastre qui se préparait... Naruto prit une fiole avec des cristaux rouges foncé. Il les trouvait jolis... Il approcha alors la fiole de Sasuke :

\- Regarde ça bouillonne c'est trop fort ça !

\- Hein!? Qu...

Soudain une grosse explosion retentit , encore plus énorme que les petites fumées des autres tables. Naruto fut propulsé sur Sasuke qui lui bascula à la renverse. La table fut recouverte d'un liquide rougeâtre et malodorant. Le prof arriva bien vite paniqué du désastre. La fenêtre s'était aussi brisée et la fumée s'échappait lentement...

Lorsque tout le monde put y voir plus clair, Sasuke et Naruto reprirent leur esprits. Ils étaient collés l'un sur l'autre, couverts d'un liquide rouge. Sasuke voulut se dégager en poussant Naruto mais le liquide faisant office de glue rapprocha encore plus les deux jeunes hommes un peu paniqués de la situation embarrassante. La classe quant à elle pouffa de rire. Hormis Sakura et Karine, qui, rouges de colère insultèrent Naruto autant que possible. Inoichi rétablit l'ordre bien vite. Presque lèvre à lèvre , les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. De plus la main de Naruto était collée sur le pantalon de Sasuke et inversement. Le Sensei arriva tant bien que mal à les décoller sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Suigetsu qui se délectait de cette situation loufoque dans laquelle Sasuke perdait son sang froid. Après cinq bonnes minutes, les deux furent envoyés à l'infirmerie, enfin séparés l'un de l'autre. Sasuke était en rage au bord de l'explosion!

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie il débita toutes les insultes qui existaient au monde sur Naruto qui baissa la tête comme un chien ayant commis une bêtise.

\- Non mais j'ai pas fait exprès , dit Naruto toujours rouge de honte et d'un sentiment inconnu,

Sasuke lui aussi avait toujours un teint plus foncé que d'ordinaire:

\- Non mais merde c'est pas compliqué de suivre une notice ! Tu sais lire ou pas ! C'est pas vrai qui m'a flanqué un mec aussi con !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Si tu m'avais aidé on en serait pas là ! hurla Naruto qui ne vit pas venir le coup de poing de Sasuke.

Le blondinet se retrouva au sol mais répliqua bien assez vite. Les deux se donnèrent des coups jusqu'à l'épuisement de leur rage. A bout de souffle, ils reprirent leur chemin à l'infirmerie boitant chacun d'un côté opposé de l'allée. Arrivés là-bas, l'infirmière qui avait été prévenue de l'arrivée de deux personnes un peu sonnées fut choquée de les voir à moitié en sang le regard fixé l'un sur l'autre comme des lions en quête de pouvoir. Elle en profita pour les sermonner et les remettre sur pied chacun dans une salle différente.

Suite à cela, ils furent renvoyés chez eux pour la journée. En guise d'au revoir, Sasuke poussa Naruto dans l'escalier et fila comme l'éclair hors du domaine. Il rentra en bus dans son vaste palace qu'est la maison des Uchiwa. La tête à moitié balafrée, il rentra chez lui énervé. Mais il ne put malheureusement éviter son grand frère qui étudiait un peu dans le salon.

\- Hahaha qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé petit frère!? Toi, te faire frapper c'est nouveau ça !

\- La ferme Itachi! Un imbécile a fait rater une expérience de Inoichi juste devant moi! Tu penses que ça m'a pas loupé !

\- Ah ce fameux Naruto dont tu m'as dit que tu allais le faire plier je paries!

Sasuke déglutit et lui fit un regard plus noir que d'ordinaire:

\- ...

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons. Au fait , tant que tu es là Shisui va venir manger à la maison tu pourrais l...

Sasuke lui coupa bien vite la parole encore plus offusqué par cette phrase:

\- Hé puis quoi encore je suis pas ta bonniche!

Sasuke partit de chez lui en claquant la porte! Son monde commençait peu à peu à s'écrouler! Tout ça à cause de ce Naruto ! Sans parler de son passé qui remontait peu à peu... Bordel c'était vraiment une très mauvaise semaine. Il sortit se vider la tête. A peine arrivé, ce boulet de Naruto lui prenait la tête. Il fallait vite qu'il se venge pour se sentir enfin mieux. Le voyage linguistique allait tomber à pic...

Naruto quant à lui rentra au pensionnat plus que perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère ou gêné. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette sensation d'être encore une fois collé contre cet homme. De nouveau une grande chaleur était montée en lui , un plaisir qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout... Il n'empêche que deux jours seulement lui avaient suffi pour être affiché devant toute la classe. Mais dans un sens il souriait à la réaction qu'avait eu Sasuke. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti après tout . Il commençait à s'entendre avec quelques personnes de la classe et Sasuke avait été déstabilisé! Finalement c'est tout sourire que Naruto partit tranquillement jouer au foot avec les gars de la pension, ne se doutant pas une seconde que ses sentiments pour Sasuke était déjà en train de changer.


	4. Chp 4 : Les tourments de Sasuke

**Encore deux nouveaux chapitres à la suite! Bonne lecture :)**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 4: Les tourments de Sasuke**

" ... Sasuke sentit une pulsion jusqu'alors inconnue. La langue de son partenaire ne cessait de le titiller au niveau des tétons ce qui le rendit encore plus euphorique. L'homme au-dessus de lui en profita pour le déshabiller lentement. Peu à peu il descendit sur son sexe où la réaction se fit tout de suite sentir. Sasuke poussa un grand cri de joie. Il rougissait fortement et ne put s'empêcher de toucher les cheveux de son partenaire. Celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de commencer à le pénétrer lentement. Le partenaire de Sasuke aux cheveux foncés fit quelques mouvements de va et vient qui mit le ténébreux dans tout ses états. Toujours au-dessus de lui, l'homme mystérieux lui susurra lentement des mots d'amour qui firent frémir Sasuke. Il ferma lentement ses yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir de ses ébats sexuels. Cependant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'homme avait changé et Naruto était en train de lui faire l'amour. Sasuke le retourna alors vivement et ce fut lui qui mena la danse... "

Sasuke Uchiwa se réveilla en sueur. Son cœur palpitait à vive allure et ses mains tremblaient sous le rêve érotique et plus qu'étrange qu'il venait de faire:

\- Bon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était que ca... Dit-il la respiration saccadée, mon cerveau déconne ma parole!

Il se leva rapidement et remarqua qu'il avait l'érection du matin:

\- Hé merde... Vraiment y'a plus rien qui va en ce moment!

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'il avait rencontré Naruto Uzumaki. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait sa rage augmentait , sans parler du fait que le blondinet n'arrêtait pas de le ridiculiser... Depuis le jour de l'expérience de chimie il ressentait bien que certains lycéens se moquaient en silence. Et si ça s'était arrêté là! Mais chaque jour une nouvelle boulette arrivait dès qu'il s'approchait de lui! A croire que l'Uzumaki était collé par la poisse! Ou alors il était seulement trop stupide , pensa Sasuke une main sur le visage.

Ce rêve érotique cela lui arrivait souvent de le faire mais c'était la première fois que Naruto apparaissait dedans... Voulant absolument oublier ceci il se leva et partit se préparer pour l'école. Encore une journée où il allait devoir supporter son voisin de table , en espérant qu'il n'allait pas encore lui créer des ennuis. Sasuke avait déjà prévu de se venger sur lui mais il attendait le moment opportun , il ne voulait pas se précipiter ! Lorsqu'il termina son petit déjeuner il fila en vitesse évitant ainsi son frère et son ami qui allaient se lever dans quelques minutes. Il ne voulait surtout pas le croiser! Plutôt mourir... Sur ce il monta dans le bus et se reposa, son cœur cessant enfin de battre à cent à l'heure.

Comme à sa nouvelle habitude Naruto alla rejoindre Lee et Neji qui attendaient près du dôme bleu de sport le Mardi après-midi. Il avait réussi à bien s'entendre avec eux malgré toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et son arrivée fracassante le premier jour. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Kiba un dingue de sport également et de son ami Shino plutôt discret. Cependant hormis Hinata il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec les filles. Dès qu'elles le croisaient elles faisaient tout pour le rabaisser. Mais pour lui avoir deux ou trois bon amis était déjà un grand exploit! Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore atterri chez Tsunade! Cette année serait-elle la bonne pour lui!? En y repensant il en doutait au vu de son ennemi Sasuke qui passait son temps à l'enfoncer... Encore hier le professeur avait demandé qui pouvait nettoyer la salle et Sasuke avait immédiatement proposé Naruto... Il avait dû rester seul jusque 19 heures et était rentré avec le dernier bus...

Il chassa vite ses sombres pensées et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit au vu des souvenirs du premier jour... Mais il prit sur lui et rentra se changer. Il repéra très vite Sasuke qui se changeait dans un coin. Il se surprit à le regarder en détail. Il faut dire que Sasuke était plutôt bien foutu. Le haut de son corps révélait de beaux abdominaux et une peau parfaite , sans aucun accro. Le reste était musclé juste comme il le fallait. Il paraissait délicat tout en donnant une impression de force. Lorsque le regard de Naruto se stoppa au niveau du fessier il se mit a rougir d'avoir de telles pensées pour un homme et se retourna pour se changer aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang!? En plus Sasuke quoi... Il se frappa le poing sur la tête et se changea rapidement.

Le cours débuta tranquillement où tout le monde alla rejoindre la grande et longue forêt de Konoha réputée pour ses nombreuses sortes de végétaux et sa densité. Aujourd'hui Gai, le sensei, avait prévu une course d'orientation de deux heures. Ce professeur lui faisait beaucoup penser à Lee avec sa coupe de cheveux. Naruto se dit qu'un des deux avait dû copier l'autre durant les premières années de lycée! Il faudra qu'il pense a lui demandé un jour à son ami pour découvrir enfin la vérité! Sur ce Gai donna ses directives:

-Voila donc le plan de la forêt , comme la semaine dernière vous allez tous devoir trouver les balises postées un peu partout et pointer votre feuille au bon emplacement. Cependant pour cette seconde séance vous pourrez aller beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt et découvrir des lieux inédits. Ne croyez pas qu'elles seront à la même place que la semaine dernière!

Gai montra la pouce est souriait puis il distribua à tous une feuille à pointer et reprit:

\- N'oubliez jamais de ne pas sortir des sentiers c'est dangereux! Bien sûr, vous reprenez les mêmes équipes formées mardi dernier. Prenez un plan chacun et je donnerais le départ dans 10 minutes.

Sasuke s'indigna:

\- Et moi je fais comment Suigetsu n'est pas là , il est malade.

Gai regarda sa feuille et sursauta:

\- Ah oui j'avais déjà oublié !

\- ...

\- Et bien... euh...

Gai regarda un peu partout autour de lui. Les imprévus n'étaient pas son fort.

\- Tu va te mettre avec Naruto. Vu qu'il sont trois avec Neji et Lee sa tombe à pic! Voila c'est réglé va te mettre avec ton camarade! Comme ca Neji et Lee se retrouvent eux aussi en binôme!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils:

\- Ah non mais je refuse de me taper encore ce boulet! Déjà en classe c'est suffisant! Je vais rejoindre une équipe de deux.

\- Il faut éviter de déranger des binômes déjà formés , de plus vous êtes au même niveau en sport ça ne sera que du bénéfice! Suigetsu avait tendance à te ralentirà ce que tu m'avais dit. Allez dépêche-toi je dois bientôt lancer le départ! Souriait Gai

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre de rage:

\- J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi!

Sasuke alla rejoindre le blondinet et le prit par le col en le trainant derrière lui:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Hurla Naruto , Hé je te parle !

Sasuke se stoppa énervé:

\- On fait équipe ensemble. C'est un ordre de Gai.

Naruto fit la grimace et Sasuke le regarda froidement:

\- Je te rassure ca ne m'enchante pas non plus que tu me colle tous les jours.

\- Que je te ...! C'est toi qui es toujours dans mes pattes!

Les deux se fixèrent du regard se lançant des éclairs invisibles. Soudain Gai appuya sur le signal de départ qui fit sursauter les deux hommes. Naruto s'était rapproché de Sasuke de frayeur ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur la tête en récompense:

\- AIE ! Hurla Naruto se frottant la tête.

\- Ne me colle pas comme ça idiot! Lui dit Sasuke repensant soudainement à son rêve matinal.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y repense ! C'était un rêve stupide!

Sur ce Naruto prit le plan qu'il avait déjà dans les mains lorsqu'il était avec ces deux amis et se mit à courir vers la forêt. Sasuke le suivit regardant sa propre feuille. A peine arrivé au premier embrochement Naruto partit à gauche et Sasuke à droite. Ils durent se stopper:

\- Mais où tu vas boulet tu vois bien que le premier nombre est à gauche! Gueula Naruto

Sasuke pensa fortement que ça commençait très mal:

\- Tourne TON PLAN !

Naruto obéit:

\- Ah... oui en effet...

Sasuke soupira fortement et reprit son chemin en grommelant. Naruto le suivit dégouté de s'être trompé aussi stupidement. Les deux camarades se disputèrent souvent pour le chemin à prendre et la course fut compliquée. Au final ils réussirent à prendre pas mal de balises et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt profonde pour la plus éloignée , la numéro 8. Arrivé à un certain passage une nouvelle dispute s'entama:

\- Tu vois bien que le chemin s'arrête là , y'a plus rien après , commença Sasuke, il fallait tourner à gauche au dernier embrochement.

Sasuke se retourna et s'apprêta à partir. Naruto qui ne supportait plus d'être contesté s'engagea dans les fourrés sans se retourner:

\- Moi je suis sur qu'elle est dans le coin !

Naruto partit bien vite dans les bois et Sasuke se stoppa. Il voulait s'en aller pour reprendre son chemin mais il n'y arrivait pas... Il regarda les buissons un long moment prit d'un soudain sentiment inexplicable. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser là après tout? Ce serait une bonne vengeance que de l'abandonner ici! Mais ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à bouger... Finalement sans trop comprendre pourquoi il jura et suivit Naruto dans les fourrés.

\- Hé Blondinet, t'as intérêt à revenir tout de suite sinon je te jure que je te mets en lambeaux quand tu reviens!

Silence absolu. Sasuke continua son avancée.

\- Hé le blond ! Hurla Sasuke poussant des branches gênantes.

Toujours aucun bruit.

\- 'Tin mais tu vas me répondre quand je te parle!

Il s'impatienta et avança plus vite. Soudain son pied se prit dans un bout de tissu noir/Orange. " Le pantalon de Naruto " pensa-t-il fortement. Il n'eut cependant pas trop à chercher car il aperçut enfin Naruto. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu la grosse branche, se trouvant au pied de Sasuke actuellement, et avait glissé dans un affaissement de terrain. Il était complètement sonné et allongé sur le dos.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui:

\- Pourquoi je sentais que t'allais me causer des problèmes encore !

Il s'accroupit et lui donna une claque mais Naruto ne reprit pas conscience. Si le blondinet n'avait pas perdu un bout de son pantalon, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait paisiblement. Sasuke qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire le regarda enfin dans le détail. Il n'avait jamais trop fait attention à son corps ni à l'ensemble de son visage. Dès qu'il regardait Naruto la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était ses yeux océan dirigés sur lui. Alors pour une fois que ceux-ci étaient clos son attention fut attirée par son visage rond et plutôt mignon. Perdu dans ses pensées il regarda ses cheveux blonds en épis qui ne demandaient qu'à être caressés. Il se surprit lui même en les touchant , ils étaient très doux et plutôt épais.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ! Tout tournait dans sa tête, le passé remontait de plus en plus en sa mémoire. Quand cet homme lui touchait les cheveux amoureusement... Quand il lui disait que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait... Non Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense... En rouvrant les yeux Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait pris la tête de Naruto dans ses bras. Il coiffait ses cheveux tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans cette forêt. Rien qui ne pouvait déconcentrer Sasuke en plein tourment émotionnel. En regardant Naruto une nouvelle fois il fut prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis l'embrassa passionnément. Il souleva ensuite le T-shirt de Naruto et passa sa main sur son torse. Une chaleur l'envahit de plus en plus , un désir incontrôlable de dominer cet homme. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci bougea un peu la main qu'il le lâcha et s'écarta rapidement.

Sasuke tremblait et tentait de se reprendre. Pendant ce temps Naruto reprit peu à peu connaissance. Il se gratta la tête :

\- ...Aie ... ma tête... je me suis pas raté là...

Il tourna alors la tête et vit Sasuke debout lui tournant le dos.

\- S...Sasuke!? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!?

Celui-ci prit un ton bien trop froid pour être naturel:

\- Comme un idiot tu as trébuché et tu es tombé dans ce fossé. T'as de la chance que j'avais besoin de voir ton plan sinon je t'aurais laissé là.

Naruto soupira toujours en se grattant la tête de douleur:

\- Ben... merci de pas être parti...

Sasuke ne le regarda pas et repartit vers les buissons:

\- Je repars moi , t'as intérêt à me suivre j'ai pas envie de revenir encore te chercher là dedans.

Sur ce il disparut rapidement par les buissons en rougissant , ce que Naruto ne vit pas depuis le sol. Il était plutôt content que Sasuke ne l'ait pas abandonné là. Et bizarrement il ressentait une émotion de bonheur , un peu comme s'il avait fait un joli rêve... C'est un peu sonné qu'il reprit son chemin. Sasuke garda encore plus ses distances qu'à l'ordinaire et les deux finirent enfin leur course omettant la balise 8.

Aucun mot ne s'était échangé durant la dernière demi-heure. Naruto avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour parler et Sasuke était beaucoup trop perdu... En revenant près du sensei Naruto partit ensuite pour l'infirmerie et Sasuke se dirigea seul vers son antre secret le temps de la pause. Les filles Sakura et Karine vinrent lui parler mais il les envoya sur les roses. Il se retrouva alors seul dans son jardin secret. A Konoha Highschool il y avait un lieu ou Sasuke aimait se retrouver. C'était le toit d'un bâtiment de musique qui donnait sur un jardin fleuri. Plusieurs arbres et plantes retombaient sur le toit ce qui rendait l'endroit très agréable. Bien entendu l'endroit était interdit et plutôt difficile d'accès mais cela ne dérangeait pas le ténébreux car personne n'osait y aller. Il put donc s'asseoir sur le bord du toit et regarder au loin l'étendue du lycée.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris franchement.

Il serra son T-shirt au niveau du torse et soupira. Par la suite il s'allongea et regarda le ciel une main sur la tête.

\- Je dois me reprendre. Ce Naruto me perturbe beaucoup trop... Naruto... Hum...

Il ferma les yeux est s'assoupit doucement jusqu'à la sonnerie des cours. Il fallait retourner en cours...


	5. Chp 5 : Le plan du ténébreux

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan de Sasuke**

La fin du mois d'Octobre arriva bien assez vite et un froid quasi polaire envahit le cœur des lycéens de Konoha en ce jour de voyage. Les feuilles étaient toutes tombées et les arbres ressemblaient à de longs piquets dénudés. Toute la classe de Terminale 5 s'impatientait devant le bus venant d'arriver en Angleterre. Le voyage avait été plutôt calme si ce n'est deux ou trois malades et quelques chamailleries entre Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient réussi à perturber le chauffeur dans sa conduite... Le temps avait passé mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à oublier ce jour dans les bois... Depuis lors il était encore plus froid avec Naruto et ne supportait même plus son visage! Il avait honte... Trop honte...

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue, au contraire il y pensait jour et nuit! Comme une obsession qu'il ne pouvait contrôler! Il voulait mettre son plan en place pour ridiculiser Naruto et le faire souffrir de ne pas lui avoir obéi dès le début! De plus cet Uzumaki l'avait humilié à plusieurs reprises, il fallait reprendre le jeu du sadisme!

Après une longue attente, enfin les élèves purent recevoir un plan de la ville et savoir où ils allaient tous dormir! Bien sûr faisant partie de son plan Sasuke avait fait en sorte de se retrouver avec Naruto, peu importe qui était avec eux, il fallait juste le blondinet. Il se surprit tout de même à devoir encore partager quelque chose avec lui mais bon... Il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en place une vengeance...

Par la suite leur professeur Anko leur donna des directives :

\- Pour commencer après avoir reçu toutes les feuilles de présence et autre veuillez rejoindre vos familles respectives et tenter au maximum de converser en anglais. N'oubliez pas dès demain matin nous commencerons les visites par le palais de la reine. Pensez aussi à économiser votre argent pour les souvenirs car nous irons aux boutiques sur une place assez réputée. Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne soirée!

Sur ce les élèves prirent leur propre chemin laissant la sensei converser avec le chauffeur. Naruto quant à lui venait de recevoir sa feuille et à son grand damn avait juré fortement d'être encore avec l'Uchiwa. Il partageait une table tous les jours puis les cours de sport et maintenant son voyage ... Il était désespéré et se traîna jusqu'à la maison ou la famille l'accueillit avec bonheur. L'espace d'un instant sentir le contact avec une vraie famille lui réchauffa le coeur... Ses propres parents ayant connu la mort dès sa plus tendre enfance, les souvenirs restaient toujours gravés dans son coeur meurtri. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée car Sasuke arriva par derrière et s'étala sur son épaule:

\- Prêt à en baver blondinet!

Naruto ne répondit pas et se dégagea. Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'arriver d'une manière peu discrète...

\- SASUKE-KUNNNN ! Tu as vu on est dans la même maison c'est vraiment génial ! * elle se colla à lui et fit face a Naruto* Tsss par contre je me serais bien passé de celui-la!

En son for intérieur Sasuke soupira fortement... " ça c'était pas prévu" se dit-il. Encore un pot de colle qui allait l'empêcher de mettre son plan à bien.

Après de brefs échanges en Anglais qui furent compliqués pour Naruto, ils prirent tous place dans leur chambre:

\- Good , Boys, you're gonna sleep in the right room and you girl to the left room. No physic contact between all of you,ok lady?

Naruto resta interdit et ne comprit absolument rien c'est Sasuke qui dut faire le traducteur à sa manière:

\- Nous on dort là et elle dans l'autre chambre * il souriait l'espace d'un instant* , et surtout aucun contact physique entre elle et nous. * son sourire sadique s'élargit en repensant à son plan bientôt mis en place*

Sakura fit la moue à cette annonce , elle qui comptait dormir avec son Sasuke et peut-être même tenter de lui soutiré des moments intimes... Sur ce ils prirent tous place dans leur chambre respective et passèrent leur soirée avec la famille Wright. Diner pas spécialement bon , règles de discipline et , blabla interminable en anglais pour Naruto l'acheva. Enfin libre Sasuke et Naruto purent aller dormir... et oui en Angleterre c'était 21 heures au lit! Vivement le voyage en Espagne qu'ils se dirent...

Au moment où la mère Wright quitta la pièce Sasuke se releva et sortit un petit quelque chose de son sac. C'était deux canettes de bières bien fraîches, il en tendit une déjà ouverte à Naruto:

\- Tiens j'aimerais qu'on parle d'homme à homme tous les deux.

Naruto fut choqué et prit la canette attendant la suite:

\- Ecoute je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux. Nous devrions arrêter cette guerre stupide tu ne crois pas et faire ami-ami , déclara Sasuke de but en blanc en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Tout en écarquillant les yeux Naruto se mit à boire histoire de combler le blanc. Sasuke inflexible reprit calmement un sourire étrange aux lèvres, comme un sourire victorieux:

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes tu résistes à toutes mes tentatives de soumission! Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant tu es une vraie tête brûlée! Tu devrais même faire partie de ma garde personnelle, et de mes meilleurs amis! Oui nous devrions collaborer tu ne crois pas !?

Il lui fit un petit regard en coin qui déstabilisa Naruto. Celui-ci sortit enfin de son mutisme:

\- Hé bien je pense que l'année serait plus calme si on faisait enfin la paix c'est sûr...

\- Bien sûr , nous sommes toujours ensembles en plus sa serait dommage de gâcher ça!

\- Ca me surprend que TOI tu me demandes ça ! s'exprima Naruto , tu vas donc enfin stopper de me chercher des noises et me laisser tranquille !?

Naruto releva la tête avec entrain et bonheur et Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

Un petit silence s'installa. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui commençait à piquer du nez:

-Je n'aurais plus besoin de te chercher des noises comme tu le dit puisque tu deviendras mon esclave, ha ha .

\- Hein... quoi... !? Esclave de ... quoi!?

Naruto n'arrivait plus très bien à articuler sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

\- Oh tu verras bien assez tôt!

Sasuke se leva et poussa Naruto sur le lit. Celui-ci perdit bien assez vite connaissance. Le ténébreux put alors mettre son plan en marche. Il sortit un bel appareil photo et régla l'éclairage optimal. Par la suite il déshabilla lentement Naruto tout en se délectant de son odeur. Il le mit à nu et aussi discrètement que possible alluma une petite lumière de chevet. Il souriait:

\- Pas de contact physique entre vous hein? Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas nous mettre ensembles vieille bigote.

Sur ce Sasuke ressentit cette même pulsion de domination. Il avait envie , oui très envie de le chevaucher là tout de suite. De lui montrer que le chef c'était lui! Mais il se devait de se contrôler, son but étant autre que de lui faire l'amour alors qu'il était inconscient. Il devait refouler ses sentiments comme il l'avait toujours fait pour se protéger et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sasuke respira donc un bon coup et commença à prendre des clichés de Naruto nu comme un ver. Il fit en sorte que l'on ne voit pas son visage endormi et le mit dans des positions disgracieuses. Après une douzaine de clichés il sortit plusieurs objets de son sac. Puis s'approchant de Naruto il lui enfila plusieurs de ses objets d'une manière peu catholique. Toujours muni de son appareil photo il termina tout ce qu'il avait à faire et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Eh voila au moins une bonne cinquantaine de photos compromettantes, avec ce moyen de pression tu vas me manger dans la main mon petit Naruto Uzumaki!

Tout en parlant il se colla contre lui. Une grande érection se fit sentir et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le blondinet endormi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais il ne pouvait contrôler son désir. Il avait trop envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le caresser...

Soudain il se souvint de son passé et de sa résolution. Il s'écarta vivement de lui et commença à le rhabiller. Naruto était trop... trop sexy il ne devait plus se laisser avoir par ce corps et ce visage d'ange. Malheureusement pour Sasuke un élément extérieur allait compromettre ses plans... La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke de stupeur s'écroula sur Naruto en boxer. Sakura déboula dans la chambre un préservatif à la main et tomba sur cette scène déroutante. Elle rougit fortement et repartit dans sa chambre de frayeur. Sasuke qui se ressaisit bien vite courut le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de la rose. Il la rattrapa:

\- Sakura, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

Elle le regarda de travers :

\- Tu es homosexuel!?

Il soupira, il prit alors une pose sexy et la regarda d'un air dragueur:

\- Bien sûr que non pour qui tu me prends. Je viens simplement de prendre des clichés de Naruto pour qu'il devienne mon esclave c'est tout. Suigetsu et Karine sont au courant du plan , tu n'as qu'à leur demander!

Sakura fondit sur place à ce regard profond. Elle put donc reprendre son souffle:

\- Ah excuse-moi j'ai mal interprété ! Un plan contre Naruto, oh tu es vraiment génial Sasuke! Je suis dans la combine alors , sautilla-t-elle de joie.

Bien malheureusement, pensa Sasuke.

Elle se colla alors contre lui et sentit son érection destinée à Naruto toujours prenante:

\- Tu as envie de moi!? Souriait-elle , si tu veux j'ai ce qu'il faut Sasuke! Je te l'ai dit il y a un mois , fais de moi ce que tu veux , je veux t'être utile!

Aussi dur que fut cette épreuve Sasuke réprima son envie de meurtre et fit un sourire ravageur, puis l'embrassa. Puis il la serra dans ses bras:

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu me seras très utile mais pour le moment je dois ranger ce que j'ai sorti et puis la veille pourrait nous surprendre. J'y vais.

Il se détourna alors et sortit de la chambre laissant Sakura rougissante de plaisir se répétant dans sa tête " Il m'a désiré! ".

Sasuke retourna quant à lui là où il avait laissé Naruto. Il rangea le tout et le rhabilla complètement. Il le coucha et en fit de même. Malheureusement il avait toujours ce goût amer d'avoir été surpris par cette petit Haruno qui se mêlait toujours de tout. Une de ces filles qui n'arrêtent pas de le coller... Voila pourquoi il les détestait. Elle ne lui résistait même pas ... Pas comme Naruto qui lui...

\- Ah il faut que j'arrête de penser, soupira Sasuke une main sur la tête, suffit que je fasse de Sakura une de mes fidèles avec Karine et Suigetsu et j'en serais débarrassé. Naruto j'ai hâte d'être à demain...

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à montrer le bout de son nez les lycéens étaient déjà près du palais impérial à rire des gardes immobiles. Des clichés par ci, des rires par là ! C'était une merveilleuse matinée! Naruto s'amusait avec Lee et Kiba près d'une fontaine sans se soucier de rien. A son réveil Naruto ne se souvenait plus très bien de la veille et avait accusé le coup du long voyage en bus. Tout était comme à son habitude , tout allait pour le mieux. Il put savourer cette pâle copie de bonheur jusqu'a ce qu'enfin Sasuke daigne mettre son plan en place.

Le ténèbreux avait laissé le soin à Suigetsu de sécuriser une zone où ils pourraient être seuls.

\- Naruto je peux te parler une minute.

Celui-ci le regarda de travers:

\- Ouais , quoi!?

\- Viens.

Il le suivit non sans grande motivation et ils se stoppèrent à l'entrée d'un petit parc près d'un buisson. Sasuke jubilait complètement et s'exprima avec dédain:

\- Naruto à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es officiellement mon esclave attitré!

\- Pffff qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, tu as toujours pas compris que je ne plierais pas dans ton petit jeu de chef!

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand il vit une photo de lui accrochée sur le panneau du square. Sur cette photo il était nu, une main agrippant un barreau du lit avec un objet placé dans un endroit peu commun...

\- Qu..! BORDEL !

Il retira la photo avant que quelqu'un la voit et la déchira en mille morceaux. Puis se retourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- C'est quoi ça ! D'où ça vient ! C'est le lit de la chambre , REPONDS ! * il l'agrippa par le col*

\- Je serais toi je calmerais mes ardeurs, il y en a peut-être d'autres des photos ce serait dommage que je les colle au lycée!

Naruto le lâcha de stupeur:

\- C'est... c'est toi qui !?

Sasuke rit :

\- Il se peut que j'ai fait des choses à ton corps hier soir, mais tu me l'as demandé alors.

Naruto rougit de gêne et de honte:

\- N'importe quoi ! Et moi qui pensais qu'au fond tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Moi qui voulais faire connaissance et qu'on devienne amis !

Sasuke fut décontenance un instant mais se reprit :

\- Tu me fais bien rire toi! Il n'y a rien de bon en moi, et ce depuis le collège. En tout cas maintenant je t'ordonne de devenir mon esclave! Ou ces jolies photos feront le tour du net et du lycée bien entendu. Je te laisse y réfléchir petit blondinet!

Naruto resta planté là assis par terre, le cœur lourd. Seul et désespéré. il aurait voulu riposter mais... ces photos... c'était trop honteux! Il ne pourrait même plus sortir de chez lui sans croiser le regard moqueur des passants... Sans oublier le lycée , et que penseraient-ils au foyer !? Et ses propres parents... Ses parents s'ils étaient encore là le renieraient...

La journée prit fin et l'heure du retour avait sonné. Naruto qui avait disparu toute la journée refit surface le regard noir et des cernes sous les yeux. Pas mal de monde le regarda " aurait-il pleuré !? pensaient-ils tous ". Le blondinet se dirigea vers Sasuke. Le ténébreux quant à lui avec son regard hautain attendit patiemment. Naruto se stoppa les yeux cachés par les cheveux, la tête basse:

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Sasuke!?

La plupart de la classe se stoppèrent et regardèrent la scène! Naruto qui pliait devant Sasuke! Comment était-ce possible!? L'Uchiwa eut un sourire triomphant comme jamais il n'en avait eu :

\- Porte mon sac jusqu'à la maison et ne le fais surtout pas tomber!

Suigetsu , Karine et Sakura pouffèrent de cette situation. Naruto avait pris sa décision , il obéirait à Sasuke mais ... pas pour toujours , ça il y comptait bien! Quoiqu'il arrive il allait récupérer ces photos et se venger de Sasuke Uchiwa! Sasuke obsédé par Naruto et Naruto obsédé par Sasuke , qu'en résulterait-il pour les mois à venir!?


	6. Chp 6 : Secrets bien gardés

**Voilà la suite, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews ça fais vraiment plaisir :) Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 6 : Secrets bien gardés**

Bien que mouvementé la fin du voyage linguistique arriva assez tôt et tous les lycéens purent retrouver l'air frais de Konoha Highschool. Le retour de la Terminale 5 ne passa pas inaperçu lorsque tout le lycée s'aperçut que Naruto avait enfin plié face à Sasuke... Tout le monde suivait discrètement cette histoire, pour voir si enfin il serait un jour délivré de Sasuke le tyran! Après tout Naruto avait réussi à le ridiculiser devant tout le lycée avec une expérience de chimie et beaucoup d'autres petites histoires dont les commères raffolaient! Or tout fut vain lorsque Naruto arriva avec le sac de Sasuke sur le dos et montant la grande pente derrière le ténébreux... Comme un espoir qui s'effondre...

Lors de la pause du midi, c'était le seul moment où Naruto pouvait enfin goûter à la liberté. Il rejoignait toujours Lee, Neji , Tenten et Hinata. De son côté Sasuke avait pour habitude d'aller avec sa bande personnelle dans un coin tranquille au lycée. La plupart du temps il y avait ses groupies les plus ferventes Karine, Sakura et Ino, ainsi que Suigetsu son meilleur ami et d'autres du lycée qu'il aimait manipuler comme un certain Juugo ou Kimimaro. En ce 30 octobre, tous parlaient de la fête d'Halloween qui allait se dérouler le lendemain:

\- Moi je vais porter un costume de diablesse et toi Sasuke tu veux pas être mon diable!? S'exprima Sakura toujours collée à son bras.

\- Non mais tu rêves il sera en sorcier et je serais sa sorcière, déclara Karine de l'autre côté de son bras.

Les deux filles se battaient souvent pour son amour et Ino avait un peu abandonné cette compétition ridicule. Sasuke lui les ignorait toujours et ne leur répondit même pas :

\- Suigetsu tu n'oublieras pas d'amener les toasts et tout ça. Je compte sur toi.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis dix bonnes minutes. Discrètement il tentait de chopper le téléphone portable de Sasuke... Quelque chose le turlupinait depuis peu car Sasuke ne cessait de le regarder d'un air absent. Cela lui était déjà arrivé par la passé mais pour une raison que seul lui connaissait...

\- Alors dis-nous tu sera habillé en quoi Sasuke ! S'époumona Sakura, et tu ne veux pas venir me chercher pour qu'on aille à la fête ensembles !?

Karine suivit le mouvement en le suppliant !" Si elle s'y mettent à deux j'ai pas fini", pensait Sasuke :

\- Je serais habillé en Dracula le chef des vampires.

\- Kyaaaa tu me suceras le sang hein , dit Sakura d'une voix sensuelle.

Sasuke comme toujours ignora la remarque:

\- Et pour te répondre je serais avec Naruto , je n'ai pas le temps de venir chercher qui que ce soit.

Sakura et Karine s'indignèrent:

\- Naruto par ci, Naruto par là ! Pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec lui, c'est ton larbin pourtant, dit Karine la mine boudeuse!

\- Oui il n'y en a que pour lui en ce moment c'est soulant à la fin ! répliqua la rose

\- J'avoue je le vois tous les jours maintenant alors que je le déteste, pour une fois on est d'accord Sakura, continua la rousse.

\- ...

Sasuke resta interdit. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre, lui même avait déjà du mal à se comprendre...

Il ressentit l'envie d'être seul et les quitta pour rejoindre son antre secret. Arrivé dans son jardin sur le toit il put s'allonger et se détendre loin des jacasseuses. Il mit alors la main dans sa poche et chercha son téléphone. Il voulait voir de nouveau cette photo mais il ne trouva pas son appareil. Il commença à paniquer et retourna son sac.

\- MERDE où il est!? Si quelqu'un tombe dessus...

Tout en paniquant il repartit la où ses amis étaient précédemment. Personne.. Ils étaient sûrement partis manger ou se balader! Il chercha dans toute la zone mais ne trouva rien... Il le savait quelqu'un avait vu sa photo compromettante... Ou même les autres de l'album!? Il partit en quête des membres de sa bande complètement paniqué même s'il ne montra rien de l'extérieur.

Au loin Naruto profita d'une brise douce pour se détendre dans l'herbe. Lee limita étirant ses bras et détruisant des feuilles de buisson au passage. Neji lui était en train de réviser un peu son économie et Hinata regardait au loin songeuse.

\- Dis Naruto tu va aller à la fête des Uchiwa pour Halloween toi!? Il parait que tout le bahut a été invité, dit Lee en baillant.

\- C'est pas trop comme si j'avais le choix, répondit-il amèrement.

Neji abaissa son livre :

\- Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde contre Sasuke mais tu ne m'a pas écouté. Je ne sais pas comment il te tiens mais il te fais sacrément chanter.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je remédierais à cette situation ne crois pas que je suis du genre à me coucher sans rien faire, je n'abandonne JAMAIS! Il insista sur ce mot.

Neji souriait discrètement et remit le nez dans son livre satisfait de la réponse. Lui aussi n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que Sasuke tombe!

\- Bah je vais peut être venir aussi alors, et toi Hina-chan!? Dit Lee

La demoiselle ne l'avait pas entendu et regardait toujours droit devant elle. Naruto remarqua alors qu'elle épiait la direction de Sakura, Karine et Ino. Lee n'insista pas et s'adressa au blondinet:

\- Tu sais quel costume tu vas mettre!?

Naruto se retourna soudain face contre terre et ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire qu'il devrait venir en soubrette pour cet événement... Sasuke avait acheté le costume exprès pour lui... Mais il lui avait promis de lui acheter une cape pour que ça passe presque inaperçu... Il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées ce gars... Ou peut-être un fantasme!? Naruto penchait plus pour du sadisme. La cloche sonna enfin et tous durent retourner en cours.

Sasuke avait entendu la sonnerie mais ne se préoccupa pas de cela. Il courait après Suigetsu le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. C'est à cet instant qu'il leva la tête et l'aperçut en hauteur sur un grand muret inatteignable depuis sa position. Il était avec son téléphone en train de fouiller dedans:

\- SUIGETSU ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Hurla Sasuke qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Celui-ci baissa la tête avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et fit sa tête qui disait " Je te tiens mon pote":

\- Rien je regarde juste quelques photos! Tu sais celles du voyage!

\- ...

\- Y'en avait une que tu ne m'avais pas montré dis donc , celle en fond d'écran que tu regardes tout le temps tu sais ...

Sasuke lui coupa la parole froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues!?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout mais je dois avouer qu'une photo de toi et lui à moitié nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre c'est plutôt suspect , dit-il en pouffant. Car à la base c'est des photos nues de lui que tu devait prendre pas de vous.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant à comment s'en sortir. Son meilleur ami était un peu trop perspicace , surtout qu'il était le seul à connaître son passé. Il trouva enfin une porte de sortie:

\- C'est juste une image que je montre à Naruto pour qu'il obéisse rien de plus. Il m'a dit être hétéro à 100% alors ca marche à merveille, ne te fais pas d'idée. Tu sais très bien que depuis Shisui plus rien ne compte alors maintenant rends-moi mon téléphone. On est en retard en cours en plus.

Suigetsu n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il obéit tout de même. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir suivre ça de plus près! Il voulait aider son ami d'enfance après tout! Suigetsu était le seul à connaitre le vrai Sasuke c'était par conséquent le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

Les préparatifs d'Halloween eurent lieu la journée du 31. En ce jour plutôt froid tout le monde mit la main à la pâte dans la grande maison des Uchiwa réquisitionnée pour ce jour. Les parents Uchiwa n'étaient de toute façon jamais là et Itachi était parti avec son ami faire la fête en ville. Il n'y avait que les chambres donc le second étage où personne ne devait mettre les pieds. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion idéal pour Suigetsu de pénétrer dans l'antre personnel de Sasuke! Il eut cependant du mal à pouvoir s'éclipser car Sasuke gardait un œil sur lui. L'occasion se présenta d'elle même lorsque Juugo cassa un magnifique vase de chine et que Karine cracha son venin pour protéger la maison de son Sasuke. Il dut aller régler ça et c'était peine perdue avec eux!

Discrètement il pénétra donc au second étage en quête d'indices tous frais. Il savait où était sa chambre et s'y dirigea directement. Il savait que si Sasuke le prenait là il lui dirait de partir et de ne plus revenir mais c'était plus fort que lui! Il aimait le commérage et détestait les secrets. Arrivé devant la porte bien sûr celle-ci fut fermée à clef, heureusement qu'il savait où elle était * dans le pot de fleurs à côté*. Il rentra donc discrètement et ferma la porte. La chambre était comme à son habitude rangée au millimètre prêt et propre. Ce qui rendit la tâche plus facile à Suigetsu pour ses recherches! Après un bon quart d'heure il ne trouva rien! Après tout c'était Sasuke il était assez intelligent pour cacher tout ses secrets... C'est au moment de sortir qu'il remarqua un mot derrière la porte " Raté Suigetsu". Le jeune homme pouffa de rire, Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il viendrait dans sa chambre, il venait de se rater complètement! Il était sûr à présent de ne rien trouver!

Sur ce il retourna donc dans le couloir. Quelque chose l'interpellait quand même... En rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre il chercha ce qui le perturbait! Il connaissait cette chambre et un truc n'était pas à sa place. Enlevé exprès se dit-il!? Lorsqu'il mit le doigt sur ce qu'il l'embêtait il souriait de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite! Il était maintenant clair que Sasuke était en train de changer avec Naruto ! En effet le petit cadre photo, avec la photo de Shisui avait disparu où il la retrouva en morceaux dans la poubelle... C'était pourtant un bien très précieux!

En redescendant il trouva Sasuke adossé au mur un sourire sadique aux lèvres:

\- Ca va tu t'amuses bien!?

Suigetsu riait:

\- Je me suis fait prendre on dirait!

Sasuke lui donna un coup sur la tête et partit sans répondre, de toute façon il n'avait rien à cacher. Rien du tout...

Les préparatifs furent finis plus rapidement que prévu et tous purent aller se préparer pour la fête. Naruto dut rester avec Sasuke sous l'ordre de celui-ci. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage avec lui, il n'arrivait même plus à traîner avec ses amis. La dernière fois il devait aller avec Lee au terrain de foot mais Sasuke lui avait dit d'aller lui faire les courses ce que Naruto n'avait pu refuser... Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke serait aussi collant et limite jaloux...!? Quoiqu'il en soit les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la cuisine. Naruto dut préparer le repas mais il n'était pas très doué et fit donc cuire une pizza quatre fromages. Il avait du mal à se concentrer il sentait le regard du ténébreux sur lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi...

Alors que Sasuke pensait enfin être tranquille avec Naruto un bruit se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Itachi son grand frère arriva avec Shisui. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et n'arrivait plus à bouger de sa chaise. Il arrivèrent dans la cuisine:

\- Désolé petit frère le restaurant où on allait a fermé et il n'y a vraiment rien de bien en ville. On peut se joindre à vous deux!? Oh tu es Naruto n'est-ce pas!?

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux et lui serra la main:

\- Euh oui mais comment vous me connaissez!?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Oh disons que Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le ténébreux ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Il ne pouvait rien redire à son grand frère qu'il respectait un minimum, quant à l'autre invité il se serait bien passé de le voir. Il resta muet campé sur sa chaise. Naruto lui riait nerveusement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas les déranger Itachi!? Demanda le fameux Shisui qui se plaça face à Sasuke.

\- Oh c'est aussi ma maison j'ai bien le droit d'y venir manger, souriait Itachi.

Il donna un petit coup sur le front de son frère ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne.

Les quatre se mirent donc à table pour manger des pizza. Seuls Itachi et Naruto parlèrent, ils apprirent à se connaître un peu plus et l'Uchiwa demandait plus de précisions sur le lycée où était Sasuke. De son côté Shisui mangeait en silence écoutant son ami et l'appuyant dans ses questions. Quant au ténébreux il ne supportait pas la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux! Déjà que Shisui soit là était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas mais que son frère soit sur Naruto comme ça le rendait furieux. Naruto lui ne remarquait pas du tout l'aura noire que dégageait Sasuke et continuait de raconter sa vie:

\- Ben en fait mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune et depuis je vis dans un foyer...

\- Ah ça doit être difficile, s'exprima Itachi compatissant, je suis désolé d'avoir posé une telle question, nos parents à nous sont plutôt distants donc à vrai dire on pourrait presque se demander s'ils ne sont pas morts!

Les trois garçons rirent un peu et continuèrent leur discussion. Sasuke qui mangeait discrètement se dit qu'il ne savait même pas que les parents de Naruto étaient morts... Il ne savait rien de lui... Bizarrement il aurait aimé en savoir plus.

Le repas fut long et fastidieux. Après un long interrogatoire de la part d'Itachi il libéra enfin Naruto et se prépara pour partir. Alors que Naruto entama la vaisselle il vit qu'Itachi embrassait langoureusement Shisui avant de monter dans la voiture.

\- Ils sortent ensembles!? S'étonna Naruto à voix haute.

\- Oui. Répliqua froidement Sasuke. Mais dis-moi tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec mon frère.

\- Il est sympa ouais! Souriait Naruto

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se lever précipitamment et de coller Naruto au mur. Il le tient fermement laissant sa rage l'emporter.

\- Non il n'est pas sympa et je ne veux que plus jamais tu ne lui reparles, c'est un ordre et c'est non négociable.

Il le lâcha enfin et tira Naruto dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ne put rien répondre, il se laissa faire ne comprenant rien au retournement de situation. Pourquoi Sasuke était si en colère!? Il le lança ensuite sur le lit et le plaqua:

\- Tu es à moi , tu es mon esclave.

Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retira. Naruto se releva sur les coudes:

\- MAIS tu es vraiment malade toi! Dit Naruto à bout de souffle, Tu n'aurais pas un problème avec ton frère et son ami!? Enfin petit ami du coup...

Sasuke reprit peu à peu son calme. Il venait de se dévoiler c'était vraiment pas bon ça... C'était encore de la faute de ces deux la... Finalement il reprit son masque froid:

\- Disons que je ne supporte pas mon frère et qu'il a tendance à me mettre les nerfs mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Bon la fête va bientôt commencer habille-toi.

Sasuke claqua la porte et partit se détendre dehors, il devait aller respirer un bon coup. De son côté Naruto était complètement paumé et rouge tomate. Un peu plus et il avait l'impression que Sasuke allait le violer! Enfin... c'est pas comme s'il n'aurait pas été consentant...

\- Mais à quoi je pense moi n'importe quoi! hurla Naruto se grattant fortement la tête. Il veut juste être sadique avec moi il ne...

Naruto n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi il avait envie d'être aimé par Sasuke. C'était un salaud, de plus il venait de récupérer les photos compromettantes grâce à Lee! Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau cet après-midi et brûler tout ce qu'il fallait. Il aurait pu partir là maintenant. Il aurait pu supprimer les dernières photos de lui dans le portable de Sasuke car il savait qu'il devait y en avoir encore mais il n'y arrivait pas... Comme s'il ne voulait plus quitter cette situation d'esclave... Il aimerait bien le connaître un peu mieux ce Sasuke, et savoir quelle relation il entretenait avec son frère et Shisui...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il enfila son costume pour la fête. Sasuke lui avait menti c'était juste un costume de vampire basique et non de soubrette... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cet homme.. non ... vraiment rien...


	7. Chp 7 : Tensions et trahisons

**Chapitre 7 : Tensions et trahisons ~**

Les lumières s'allumèrent peu à peu et des sons d'horreur se firent entendre depuis la demeure des Uchiwa. La fête d'Halloween commençait doucement et les invités arrivèrent au compte goutte. Sasuke l'hôte de la maison venait à peine de revenir de sa ballade et les accueillit dans une humeur plutôt exécrable. Bien entendu les invités pensaient que cela faisait partie du personnage qu'il incarnait et n'y trouvèrent rien à redire.

Seul Suigetsu le regarda de travers et le tira un peu plus loin:

\- Tu en fais une tête mon gars! Tu t'es disputé avec ton Naruto!? Dit-il en pouffant.

Sasuke le regarda froidement.

\- Oh là je rigole! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!? demanda Suigetsu d'un air interrogateur.

Le ténébreux soupira:

\- Je me suis coltiné un repas avec mon frère et Shisui... Déjà que j'avais pas envie de croiser cet homme mais en plus Itachi qui faisait son beau devant Naruto ça m'a mis en rage.

Son ami aux grandes dents comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et hocha de la tête.

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, ce soir il n'y aura que ceux du lycée et Naruto! Pas de problème à l'horizon mon pote!

Suigetsu lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule le taquinant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'énerve et le repousse. Le ténébreux se sentait déjà mieux grâce à son seul véritable ami et retourna voir ses invités. De son côté Suigetsu resta un petit moment à cogiter contre un muret:

\- Une petite crise de jalousie hein, je me demande comment va se dérouler la suite, rit-il tout seul.

La fête prit vite de l'ampleur et tout le monde se prit au jeu d'Halloween. Chacun exhibant fièrement son déguisement. D'autres s'amusaient à faire peur en se cachant derrière les murs. Naruto était heureux de participer à une fête car il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant! Il était avec Lee, Neji et Hinata. Le blondinet était très euphorique et racontait tout et n'importe quoi à ses amis. Lee adorait les défis et il ne manquait jamais de combattre Naruto! Hinata toujours aussi discrète rigolait innocemment sous le regard protecteur de son cousin. Bien sûr entre temps Kiba vint les rejoindre avec d'autre amis et tous purent s'amuser en dégustant des petits fours de l'horreur.

Pour l'occasion Neji était venu enroulé de bandages tel une momie. Sa cousine avait quant à elle choisi de venir en sorcière avec un grand balai. Lee s'était moqué de la taille de son balai, et lui avait montré son beau costume de zombie de près ce qui lui avait valu un véritable cri de panique. Naruto avait bien ri! Lui dans son costume de vampire était plutôt à l'aise surtout que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait payé mais bien Sasuke. Aussitôt qu'il repensa au ténébreux Naruto se sentit bizarre et décida de ne surtout pas y repenser! Malheureusement Lee remit ça sur le tapis:

\- Au fait tu vas faire quoi maintenant que j'ai réussi à récupérer les photos? Dit-il alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur un balcon.

Naruto baissa le regard un instant:

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

Son ami s'offusqua:

\- Mais maintenant tu peux reprendre ta vie normale ! Ca ne fait qu'un mois que tu es parmi nous mais pas mal de monde pense que tu es le seul qui peut être à même de faire tomber le Uchiwa de son pied d'estale!

Naruto sourit doucement à cette remarque:

\- Tu sais je n'ai jamais eu véritablement des amis et j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour Sasuke... En un mois ma vie à radicalement changé en bien comme en mal. Mais je suis content parce qu'ici il y a des gens comme toi qui m'acceptent!

Lee se gratta la tête gêné mais lui montra le pouce en signe de consentement:

\- Et tu voudrais faire de Sasuke ton ami? Lui demanda Lee sceptique.

Naruto n'en savait absolument rien mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer Sasuke de sa mémoire. Même après qu'il l'ait piégé, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir... De plus Sasuke aurait pu tout simplement publier les photos plutôt que de le menacer ça ne lui rapportait rien. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Sasuke le gênait... Il n'était pas naturel et portait toujours un masque froid! Tout le contraire de lui au final.

\- Tiens en parlant du loup, s'exprima Lee sortant Naruto de ses pensées.

En effet Sasuke avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un, il marchait tranquillement dans le jardin un papier à la main. Naruto se demandait ou plutôt espérait que ce soit lui qu'il cherche.

\- Je vais aller le voir, merci encore pour les photos que tu lui a dérobées je te revaudrais ça ! Dit le blond en partant.

Il se mit à descendre tous les escaliers de la demeure afin de rejoindre l'extérieur. Malheureusement pour lui une foule de personnes hilares vint l'accoster. La plupart des gens présents se retournèrent sur lui pour le pointer du doigt:

\- Hé regardez c'est lui ! C'est lui sur les photos!

Naruto ne vit rien venir que toutes les photos compromettantes étaient accrochées aux murs de la demeure fièrement exhibées aux yeux de tous. Lee qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait tomba des nues. Il devait sûrement rester des négatifs quelque part... Naruto ne put réprimer sa colère et partit bousculant tout le monde qui eux rirent de bon cœur. Il était maintenant fixé sur les intentions de Sasuke et claqua la porte en partant à moitié en larmes. Lee et Neji lui coururent après :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres photos, s'époumona Lee derrière le blond.

\- Peu importe, hurla-t-il , j'ai enfin compris qui est cette ordure de Sasuke! Qu'il aille au diable voila ma réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure!

Lee ne sut quoi répondre mais était également hors de lui. Neji ne voulant pas rester là-bas décida de partir avec eux quand soudain il croisèrent Sasuke. Celui-ci abordait une attitude lasse et dénuée d'enthousiasme. Il aperçut alors Naruto aux bord de la crise de nerfs:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se pass...

\- Oh toi ne la ramènes surtout pas, hurla Lee, je sais que tu vas me le faire payer mais là tu as été trop loin avec Naruto! Je suis son ami et je ne laisserais pas passer ça!

Sur ce il prit le bras du blond et le tira sur le sentier menant à la route. Neji lui se contenta d'un regard noir des plus efficaces.

Sasuke resta planté là un moment à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il décida alors de retourner à la fête histoire de se faire une idée du problème. Lorsqu'il rentra il aperçut aussitôt les photos et devint rouge de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient toutes là!? Il avait pourtant bien remarqué cette après-midi que toutes les photos avait été détruites par Lee! Quelqu'un aurait eu accès à son portable!? Sasuke ne put contrôler sa rage face aux images de Naruto étalées un peu partout et troua le mur de son poing. C'était ses photos, à lui ! Qui ? Qui avait osé! Soudain Suigetsu arriva avec des canettes de bière et invita tout le monde à passer dans l'autre salon. Une fois fait il se retrouva seul avec Sasuke en profitant pour tout détacher.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, dit Sasuke les poings si serrés que les jointures virèrent au blanc.

Suigetsu hocha négativement de la tête:

\- J'ai presque eu peur que ce soit toi qui l'ait fait Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa commença à s'acharner sur un vase:

\- Imbécile c'était juste des menaces je ne comptais pas les rendre publiques!

\- Ah oui? pourtant en temps normal tu l'aurais fait non!?

Sasuke tourna la tête:

\- Oui mais là c'est différent.

\- En quoi? demanda son ami sentant qu'il touchait au but.

\- ...

Sasuke se colla contre le mur sans répondre. Suigetsu savait qu'il n'allait rien en tirer de plus mais il avait de toute façon compris que Naruto était spécial aux yeux de Sasuke. Il pensait même qu'il aurait pu le changer si quelqu'un n'était pas venu empirer les choses...

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre mais trouve l'origine de celui qui a posté les photos. Je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement! Dit Le ténébreux reprenant son calme.

Suigetsu approuva ayant fini de détruire tous les clichés:

\- Tu devrais aller parler à Naruto, finit-il part lui dire sans grande conviction.

\- ... pour lui dire quoi!?

\- Eh bien lui dire que ce n'était pas ton intention de les publier, il ne le devinera pas tout seul tu sais, répliqua Suigetsu sûr de lui.

\- N'importe quoi qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, qu'il souffre après tout, il l'a mérité!

Sur ce Sasuke partit en direction de sa chambre. Son ami lui sortit une unique phrase avant de s'occuper des invités:

\- Tu va le perdre ça c'est sûr.

Il retourna ensuite au salon laissant Sasuke bloqué dans l'escalier, pensif.

La fête continuait à battre son plein de l'autre côté de la pièce où seul l'hôte manquait à l'appel. Les filles s'étaient toutes réunies pour parler de ce fameux incident.

\- Mon dieu vous pensez qu'il a des penchants sadomaso ce Naruto, pouffa Karine

\- Ouais et il a l'air d'aimer ça, on dirait un pervers, ha ha, continua Sakura.

\- Non mais vraiment c'est dégoûtant, comment peut-on aimer se faire prendre en photo comme ça, s'exprima Ino ne sachant absolument rien du plan de Sasuke.

\- C'est peut-être son kiff après tout, s'exprima Temari.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de lui, finit par déclarer Tenten.

Seule Hinata resta pensive à tout cela. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec son cousin et Lee , elle se doutait que tout ceci devait être l'œuvre de Sasuke. Elle ressentit beaucoup de peine et ne put rester avec elles. La Hyûga partit pleurer dans les toilettes, tellement elle était triste pour Naruto.

Au bout d'une demi-heure cependant elle entendit deux filles entrer dans la salle de bains juste à côté des toilettes. Celles-ci pouffaient littéralement de rire:

\- Et tu as vu comment Naruto a réagi ! Là c'est sûr il est humilié à vie et il arrêtera de coller Sasuke tout le temps ! D'ailleurs il ne sera plus son esclave on va avoir le champ libre Karine!

\- Oh oui Saku-chan nous avons bien fait de mettre notre intelligence en commun pour voler ces clichés et les planter en plein milieu de la fête!

\- Ah j'attendais ça avec impatience le moment où Sasuke n'aurait d'yeux que pour nous!

\- Oui comme avant l'arrivée de ce Naruto! J'en avais marre d'entendre Naruto par-ci Naruto par-là ! Maintenant il est temps de foncer! Je me mets du rouge à lèvres et je vais voir Sasuke!

\- Hé doucement la rousse, je vais y aller aussi! En plus moi il m'a désirée pendant le voyage scolaire, ha ha !

Soudain les deux filles se chamaillèrent et partirent en trombe vers la chambre de Sasuke. Hinata resta un moment en état de choc à cette révélation. Que fallait-il faire de tout cela!?

Naruto de son côté passa sa haine sur un arbre et laissa Lee et Neji lui tenir compagnie. Les deux amis ne comptaient pas le laisser seul face à cela. Au final Naruto était un gars bien , ils s'en étaient rendus compte et Sasuke avait dépassé les bornes! Ils passèrent donc la nuit ensembles jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, Naruto retourne au foyer toujours dans son costume de vampire. Celui-ci en rage ne trouva pas le sommeil et passa toute sa nuit à jouer au basket . De son côté Sasuke repoussa les deux arrivantes de sa chambre et resta contre la fenêtre avec une envie de meurtre. La soirée avait été un désastre! Déjà le repas avec son frère et Shisui et maintenant la trahison d'une personne qui avait placé ses photos à la vue de tous! Il venait clairement de perdre Naruto, il voulait s'en fiche mais il n'y arrivait pas... Son cœur lui faisait mal et il repensa à son passé. C'était cette même sensation de solitude qu'à cette époque où il avait été abandonné. Il savait que Suigetsu serait là mais il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose...

Sasuke passa sa nuit à cogiter sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire et il se dit que demain il devrait parler à Naruto. Au final il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même il reconnut les mêmes sentiments qu'à cette époque là... Il était de nouveau tombé amoureux d'un homme... et ce coup-ci c'était Naruto qui avait empli son cœur de glace... Il avait beau se cacher derrière une fausse haine le fait que Naruto lui résiste l'avait excité. Il était unique et tête de mule! Mais c'est ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si spécial à ses yeux...

Les jours qui suivirent Naruto ne revint pas à l'école de Konoha. Il lui fallait le temps de se préparer mentalement à revenir... C'est donc vers le 12 novembre qu'il réapparut montant la colline de Konoha Highschool. Bien entendu beaucoup de monde le regardait et le pointait du doigt mais il réprima toute envie de se battre et ignora tout le monde. Lorsqu'il refit surface dans la classe un silence de plomb s'installa. Sasuke qui désespérait de le revoir ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

Lee et Neji plutôt inquiets vinrent lui parler et à leur grande surprise Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était ! Complètement différent de la soirée d'Halloween, il arborait un grand sourire et parlait du beau temps. Ils n'osèrent donc pas entamer le sujet et entrèrent dans son jeu du déni. Hinata elle resta toujours aussi perdue de ce qu'elle avait entendu le soir là. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire de cette information... En effet Hinata était en quelque sorte tombée amoureuse de Sakura et ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur en révélant la vérité à Sasuke ou Naruto... Mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le garder pour elle! Ce dilemme était en train de la consumer peu à peu...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit tous reprirent leur place habituelle. Naruto vint s'asseoir comme d'habitude mais ne prêta pas un seul regard à Sasuke, un peu comme s'il était devenu transparent. Le ténébreux avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui glisser un mot mais Naruto l'ignora totalement. A la fin du cours, le blondinet partit avec Lee et Neji sans se retourner... Sasuke se sentit plus seul que jamais mais ne montra rien et partit avec Suigetsu dans son refuge.

Son ami entama la conversation une fois arrivé:

\- Tu ne lui a toujours pas parlé pas vrai? Moi j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de lui dans toutes les conversations!

\- ... Il a choisi de m'ignorer. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé sur l'auteur de cet incident.

Suigetsu avait vite remarqué le changement de sujet et n'insista pas... Après tout Naruto était dans son bon droit de l'ignorer totalement après ce que Sasuke "lui avait fait". Et puis c'était lui qui avait pris les photos à la base...

\- Rien du tout il y avait trop de monde à la fête. Personne n'avait remarqué les photos avant que Kimimaro ne tombe dessus en hurlant de rire complètement bourré. Mais d'ailleurs tu faisais quoi au moment des faits toi ? Pas que je te soupçonne Sasuke mais je suis curieux tu me connais !

Suigetsu afficha un sourire sadique et Le ténébreux répondit sans prendre en compte sa remarque:

\- Je faisais le tour du jardin. Et j'ai aussi reçu un mot de la part de Karine qui m'a dit de venir la voir pour me faire encore la cour. Je l'ai repoussée et en arrivant j'ai vu Naruto Lee et Neji partir en colère.

\- Karine tu dit? Hum... elle n'était donc pas présente là-bas, dit Suigetsu pensif.

\- Suigetsu. J'ai envie d'être seul, tu veux bien me laisser.

Son ami s'exécuta toujours pensif. Il décida de continuer son enquête coûte que coûte.

Au loin Sasuke s'étendit sur le dos regardant la photo de son portable où il était avec Naruto.

\- Naruto... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obsèdes tant...

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au soir de la fête s'il était resté avec lui, il n'y aurait pas eu ce malentendu. Ou s'il avait continué ce qu'il avait entrepris dans la chambre... Comme d'habitude il faisait les choses mal et maintenant il avait de nouveau perdu un être qui comptait pour lui. Il rumina sa rage:

\- Si je découvre qui a fait ça je le détruis de mes mains.

Sasuke repensa à l'arrivée de Naruto au bahut et à toutes les altercations avec lui. Certes ils s'étaient beaucoup pris la tête mais en même temps c'était la seule façon de communiquer avec lui... Sasuke regrettait déjà le fait qu'il passe son temps à l'ignorer... Au fil de ses pensées, il loupa le reste de la journée et resta dans son antre secret. Après mûre réflexion, il se releva à moitié et se parla à lui-même :

\- Putain tu m'as humilié nombre de fois, tu m'as pris la tête et m'as défié! Et pourtant... tu me rends fou!

A la fin de cette dure journée chacun retourna chez soi calmement. Naruto toujours sous les humiliations ignora tout le monde hormis ses seuls amis et rentra au foyer. Sasuke, lui, prit le dernier bus, il fut cependant surpris de voir par la vitre Suigetsu et Hinata ensembles se balader en plein cœur de la ville de Konoha...


	8. Chp 8 : Inquiétudes

**Voilà la suite! En espérant que l'attente ne sois pas trop longue à chaque fois.**

 **Je suis tête en l'air :P Merci aussi pour les review ça fais toujours plaisir ( et ça me fais un rappel mdr ).**

 **Chapitre 8 : Doutes et inquiétudes**

Le soleil commençait lentement sa descente pour laisser place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il faisait noir assez rapidement et les lampadaires s'allumèrent dès l'arrivée du duo Suigetsu et Hinata dans le café Ichiraku. La demoiselle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir si tard et angoissait déjà de se trouver seule avec cette personne. Elle regardait sa montre nerveusement qui affichait 18h30. Suigetsu trouva une table tranquille dans un coin et la pria de s'asseoir. Sans un mot elle prit place et commanda une limonade pendant que son camarade prit un café serré.

Après avoir été servi, l'ami de Sasuke put enfin questionner la demoiselle qui sirotait sa limonade sans grande conviction:

\- Bon voila, en fait, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, commença-t-il.

\- O-Oui?

Il but une gorge de café:

\- Quand j'ai parlé à ton cousin tout à l'heure pour l'histoire de la soirée d'Halloween tu as soudain pris la fuite en tremblant. Je me demande donc si ce ne serait pas toi l'auteur de cet incident.

Ceci étant dit Hinata s'étouffa dans son verre et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir respirer:

\- J-Jamais je n'aurais fais ça ! Naruto est mon ami! Et je suis... je suis scandalisée par ce qu'il s'est passé!

Jamais Hinata n'avait autant haussé le ton dans une conversation ce qui fit virer ses joues au rouge vif. Suigetsu esquissa un sourire sachant pertinemment que cet incident ne pouvait être d'elle:

\- Alors pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça? Tu sais quelque chose peut-être?

L'Hyûga baissa très vite la tête, replongée dans ses remords qui la détruisaient. Elle se demandait si le moment était enfin venu ou non... L'ami de Sasuke attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

\- Ecoute, dis-moi tout ce que tu as vu ce soir là. On va commencer par là, miss, dit-il le ton calme pour l'encourager à parler.

Hinata reprit une teinte plus normale et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir là omettant la discussion dans les toilettes par Sakura et Karine. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise et il sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. D'un côté la demoiselle n'était pas douée en mensonge...

\- Je vois, reprit-il, et rien d'autre ne s'est produit? Tu n'a pas vu qui a mis les photos?

\- ... Déjà... J'aimerais...

Hinata avait elle aussi une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et elle eut enfin le courage de s'exprimer après une bonne gorgée de limonade:

\- Dis-moi... c'est Sasuke qui a pris ces photos?

Suigetsu ne s'attendait pas à cela mais connaissant la jeune fille sage, il osa lui révéler la vérité, espérant avoir lui aussi en retour quelque chose:

\- En effet, mais cela devait rester personnel, du coup je cherche qui a volé les clichés et pourquoi. Tu comprends?

\- Oui... Mais pourquoi avoir pris des photos comme ça?

L'ami de Sasuke fit tourner un peu sa cuillère en réfléchissant à sa réponse:

\- Disons qu'entre Naruto et Sasuke se déroule une sorte de jeu obsessionnel. Cela en est venu à des photos parce que Sasuke n'est pas très doué pour s'exprimer... Mais bon ce n'est pas tes oignons ça. On va dire que cela devait rester entre eux et qu'il n'avait aucunement intention de lui nuire ça te va? Par contre là leur relation est détruite, c'est pour cela que si tu ne me dis rien Naruto et Sasuke resteront malheureux! Et bien sûr ça reste entre nous n'est-ce pas!?

Suigetsu la regardait d'un air assez dur et Hinata acquiesça sans broncher. Un silence s'installa qu'Hinata dut briser après mûre réflexion:

\- J-Je comprends un peu mieux la situation entre... entre Naruto et Sasuke. D'ailleurs comme tu l'as dit ce qu'il font ne ... enfin ne me regarde pas, elle déglutit. Je suis triste qu'ils aient de la peine... Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se parlent non?

Suigetsu sentait qu'il touchait au but et se délectait de la situation! En effet, plus tard il voulait travailler dans les investigations et ce fut très amusant de commencer dès le lycée ce genre de situation:

\- Naruto l'ignore complètement et comme ce sont deux têtes de mules tu comprends que c'est compliqué, je peux t'assurer que les choses ne changeront pas du temps que tu ne me diras rien.

L'Hyûga se mit à soupirer puis termina sa limonade. Elle se leva ensuite précipitamment et Suigetsu la regarda avec interrogation.

\- Tu.. Tu as raison je sais qui est l'auteur de tout ça. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous ferez à cette personne si j'en parle alors je ne peux pas... j'ai beau essayer je refuse de la dénoncer. Mais... j'essayerai d'arranger les choses entre Naruto et Sasuke je te le promets!

Par la suite, elle mit de l'argent sur la table et partit sans se retourner un mouchoir à la main pour essuyer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

L'ami de Sasuke ne tenta pas de la rattraper, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il put donc terminer son café, se parlant pour lui même:

\- Si elle ne peut la dénoncer c'est que c'est une personne proche d'elle n'est-ce pas? Neji c'est impossible il tient Naruto en estime. Ensuite son entourage est très limité, aucun de sa famille, pas d'ami spécialement proche. Il reste donc plus qu'une solution, elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un et c'est cette personne qui en est l'auteur! Voila sur quoi je dois me baser, je suis proche, très proche.

Quatre jours plus tard, le froid s'installa et tous sortirent leurs écharpes pour échapper au vent sec. La matinée commença comme à l'ordinaire et rien ne semblait perturber la routine des lycéens de Konoha. Cependant, dans la classe de Terminale 5 un petit quelque chose brisa cette routine qui choqua autant les élèves que les professeurs. En effet depuis quatre jours le plus brillant élève de l'école, si assidu et si intelligent manquait à l'appel sans aucun motif valable. Sasuke Uchiwa séchait les cours... Tsunade n'allait bien entendu pas laisser passer cela! Cependant lorsqu'elle appelait chez les Uchiwa, la directrice n'eut aucune réponse, ni de parents, ni d'autre personne.

Dans la classe tout le monde en parlait comme étant un fait étrange et inédit. Naruto bien sûr y prêta grandement attention et se posa mille et une questions sur le fait de cette absence... Il s'était bien sûr promis de ne plus penser à Sasuke, mais c'était peine perdue... Même si la rumeur s'étouffait peu à peu, celle-ci lui collait au visage à chaque pas dans la cour. Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait sur le ténébreux... Après tout il n'avait eu aucune explication sur ça et Sasuke ne s'était pas moqué de lui ce soir là. Pourquoi? Et que faisait-il dehors pendant l'incident? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir agressé depuis?

C'est ces questions qui peu à peu lui firent penser que Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ressassait tout cela et ruminait en cherchant un vain un pourquoi du comment. Au final, il aurait peut-être dû lui parler quand il en avait l'occasion... Il se dit qu'en l'entendant de sa bouche il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça ou comprendre. Bien sûr ce n'était plus possible maintenant et il ne savait même pas si il aurait eu le courage... Tout le long des cours, pas un seul instant Sasuke ne quitta xes pensées, se demandant au final si le ténébreux ne représentait pas quelque chose de plus qu'un rival, qu'un ami pour lui...

Lorsque les cours de la matinée prirent fin, les élèves se réfugièrent tous à la cantine pour prendre un bon repas chaud. Cependant Suigetsu aussi inquiet que Naruto continuait de filer Hinata sur tous ses allers retours. Celle-ci, trop occupée à se détruire de l'intérieur ne remarquait rien et suivait son cousin comme son ombre. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué la détresse de sa cousine mais ne put se résoudre à la faire parler. Ils firent donc comme si de rien n'était et avec Lee, Naruto et Tenten et ils partirent manger un bento sur le bord du terrain de basket, à côté de la cabane utilisé pour le sport. Quelques fois, Hinata mangeait seule mais maintenant elle préférait rester avec Neji qui était comme un pilier pour elle. Suigetsu en profita donc pour se coller de l'autre côté de la cabane et épia la demoiselle en mangeant son sandwich. Il écouta par la même occasion la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

\- Et toi Neji tu penses que Sasuke ne reviendra plus ? demanda Naruto inquiet.

Lee s'offusqua d'office:

\- Après ce qu'il t'as fait il peut bien crever on s'en fiche.

\- Ouais t'as raison... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il vient plus en fait.

Naruto avait besoin d'en parler, c'était plus fort que lui... Neji ( et Suigetsu toujours caché de l'autre côté) sentait bien que Naruto était obsédé par Sasuke. Il préféra donc lui répondre, si c'était ce que le blondinet souhaitait:

\- Connaissant Sasuke il ne raterait l'école pour rien au monde. Il doit avoir un problème avec l'incident de la fête je pense ou avec toi.

\- Ben c'est lui qui a fait ça donc je vois pas pourquoi il aurait un souci avec ! Non, moi je pense que Tsunade la directrice a été mise au courant et qu'il a été expulsé! s'écria Lee.

\- Tu crois? demanda Naruto incrédule.

Neji répondit toujours sans aucune émotion apparente:

\- Non selon le règlement Tsunade aurait dû nous mettre au courant. Il sèche les cours mais c'est peut-être une raison familiale.

\- Je vois, répliqua le blond sans plus.

Il se mit de nouveau à cogiter pensant à Itachi et au côté de Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Après un bon repas les amis se relevèrent pour aller se promener mais Hinata qui n'avait absolument pas ouvert la bouche, déclina et resta seule adossée à la grille le regard perdu. Suigetsu toujours là, se demandait ce qu'elle attendait comme cela. Soudain la vérité lui éclata en pleine figure lorsqu'Hinata s'accrocha à la grille devant l'arrivée de Sakura Haruno. Hinata la regardait les joues rouges et le regard triste. La fleur de cerisier était là, quelques mètres plus bas de l'autre côté de la grille attendant probablement Karine ou Ino. L'Hyûga se mit à l'observer jusqu'à ce que sonne la reprise des cours, elle ne put réprimer un sanglot et se leva toujours dans ses pensées.

Suigetsu resta assis à rire comme un imbécile en plein milieu de la cour:

\- Purée, moi qui cherchais un gars depuis le début alors que c'était cette petite Haruno. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! Qui voulait donc que Sasuke soit détaché de Naruto? Et le fait que Karine demande à Sasuke de venir le soir de la fête! MAIS QUE JE SUIS CON, hurla-t-il en riant.

Sur ce, il se leva en vitesse pour rejoindre sa classe tout en envoyant un sms à Sasuke qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre depuis quatre jours :

" J'ai enfin trouvé l'auteur de cet incident, je te le dirais que si on se voit par contre , alors ramène tes fesses ce soir à Ichiraku. Si tu me poses un lapin je ne te dirais jamais qui c'est -_- " .

La réponse fut immédiate et sans appel:

" Je serai là".

La cloche sonna de nouveau annonçant la fin de la journée si longue fut-elle. Chaque élève put donc jouir de la liberté du week-end qui débutait en ce vendredi soir. Hinata toujours aussi détruite, partit seule jusqu'à son bus. Elle n'osait pas embêter son cousin qui était en ce moment avec Tenten. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle se sentait de trop... Elle rejoignit donc la gare ou elle put épier Sakura tout à son aise. Celles-ci étaient d'anciennes très bonnes amies. D'ailleurs Sakura avait été pour Hinata un vrai soutien lors de sa jeunesse! Elle était si douce et si gentille à l'époque. L'Hyûga n'avait cependant pas vu venir le changement de l'adolescence... Sakura arrivant au lycée s'était mis à faire " comme tout le monde" et à côtoyer Karine, Ino et d'autres femmes plus intéressantes... Puis ensuite Sasuke était apparu et Hinata avait disparu de sa vie... Cependant, la jeune demoiselle ne pouvait oublier Sakura et espérait toujours retrouver son amie d'enfance... Même si en ce moment elle ne la reconnaissait plus du tout... Les bus arrivant, elle soupira et prit place contre la vitre, déprimée. Allait-elle un jour revoir la vraie Sakura qu'elle aimait tant?

De son côté, Naruto était très inquiet pour Sasuke et se décida enfin à aller lui parler. Il prit donc le bus en direction du manoir des Uchiwa. Il était très nerveux et s'attendait au pire... Le blondinet voulait simplement des explications, il voulait comprendre, pour pouvoir de nouveau dormir la nuit... et arriver à oublier Sasuke qui le hantait! Malheureusement la peur le tenaillait de retourner là-bas. Après tout, c'est à la maison des Uchiwa qu'avait commencé son humiliation. Car après tout on le regardait encore, on médisait toujours sur lui ce qui au fond de lui ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Arrivé à destination, il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de franchir le portail des Uchiwa. Il était déjà 18h45 et il n'osait même plus sonner de peur de déranger. Cependant, le sentiment de revoir de nouveau Sasuke lui donna la force, et il franchit le pas, le doigt appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Quelques minutes passèrent et Naruto se dit qu'il ne devait y avoir personne. Il soupira de soulagement et commença à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le blondinet se figea sur place et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Itachi Uchiwa.

\- Oui?

Pris au dépourvu, il balbutia un bonjour et se reprit:

\- Euh Sasuke est... là?

Sans s'en rendre compte Naruto rougit , toujours ce sentiment inconnu qui l'envahissait dès que le nom Sasuke était prononcé. Itachi sourit gentiment:

\- Désolé il vient de sortir il n'y a pas dix minutes de cela. Tu veux que je l'appelle pour toi?

Naruto fit de grands gestes:

\- NON NON PAS LA PEINE!

Puis il le salua et partit en courant. Itachi ferma la porte et se mit à rire:

\- Si c'est pas mignon ça. Comme quoi je suis ne pas le seul de la famille à être attiré par un homme, n'est-ce pas, Shisui?

Le dénommé Shisui sourit et repartit vers la cuisine se murmurant à lui même " oh tu n'as pas idée à quel point il aime les hommes haha ". Itachi n'entendit rien et envoya un sms à Sasuke.

Le portable du ténébreux sonna dans la poche de son manteau qu'il n'entendit pas sous le bruit assourdissant des vendredi soir chez Ichiraku. Il était accoudé à un siège en cuir avec une bière à la main. Il attendait Suigetsu qui se pointa un peu en retard:

\- Tu en as mis du temps Suigetsu. Le café n'est pas juste à côté de l'école? Soupira Sasuke, la mine affreusement sombre.

\- Wow du calme j'étais parti en ville acheter deux trois trucs pour ma mère. Bref t'as une tête de mort vivant! Tu es toujours en costume d'Halloween ou quoi!

Il pouffa tout seul et l'Uchiwa tapa nerveusement du doigt sur la table, signe d'impatience:

\- Et sinon pour ton message. Vrai ou tu m'a tendu un piège qui te vaudras un sacré poing bien placé?

Suigetsu sortit son plus beau sourire sadique qui intéressa tout de suite le ténébreux. Il comprit que ce n'était pas un Fake.

\- Sache que j'ai mis du temps à trouver! Et que j'ai dû même faire des filatures! Tu imagines tout ce que je fais pour toi!

\- Abrège, le suspens n'est pas mon fort, répliqua Sasuke qui engloutit sa bière.

L'ami du ténébreux prit alors un ton sérieux mais toujours euphorique:

\- Sache que les coupables de ceci ne sont rien d'autre ...

Sasuke attendit que la réponse arrive, son sourcil sursautant déjà de rage

\- ... que la petite Sakura Haruno qui t'a surpris pendant le voyage et Karine qui était aussi au courant au final. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas suivi cette piste plus tôt d'ailleurs.

Le poing de Sasuke se serra tout comme sa mâchoire:

\- En es-tu sûr?

Suigetsu but un peu de café avant de répondre:

\- Certain. Au début j'ai suivi Hinata puisqu'elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un truc et j'ai débouché sur Haruno. Puis j'ai creusé un peu et j'ai clairement entendu Sakura dire que tu lui manquais et qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien si tu n'étais plus là. En gros, elle et Karine te veulent pour elles seules et elles voulaient écarter Naruto de toi.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, tentant de se calmer les yeux clos.

\- Je t'avais dit que Sakura qui t'avais aperçu là-bas était une mauvaise chose. Cette fille ne jure que part toi, Ô grand Sasuke. ha ha.

Suigetsu termina son café pendant que Sasuke cogitait. Il aurait dû s'en douter au final. Il aurait dû virer toutes ses filles qui le collaient mais s'il avait fait cela, alors tout le lycée aurait su qu'il était homosexuel.

\- Merci Suigetsu, encore une fois tu es d'un grand secours.

Son ami lui sourit sincèrement:

\- Je t'ai dit que je te remettrais sur pied depuis l'affaire Shisui!

A ce nom, Sasuke se crispa encore plus. Il soupira:

\- Et maintenant je fais quoi? Je m'en prend à ces pestes? Je parle à Naruto? Je change de Lycée?

Suigetsu faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit cela. Sasuke se leva ensuite précipitamment se rendant compte qu'il avait dit à voix haute. " Merde" fut le seul mot qu'il prononça en partant. Suigetsu le rattrapa assez vite cependant:

\- Hey mec fais pas le con! Tu reviens au lycée et pour ces filles on trouvera bien un truc!

Le ténébreux qui avait été pris par le bras, donna un coup sec pour s'en échapper:

\- Ecoute si je retournes là-bas, je ne répondrais de rien. Il se pourrait que je les roue de coups sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Je sais que tu es énervé mais t'inquiètes on va faire comme d'habitude et...

Sasuke lui coupa la parole:

\- Non. Je ne peux plus faire face à Naruto maintenant.

\- Pourquoi donc!?

Le ténébreux se mit de dos:

\- Parce que je l'aime, bougre d'andouille et tu le sais très bien.

Sur ce, il partit sans se retourner le cœur battant. Suigetsu resta planté sur le pas de la porte complètement sous le choc. Il lui avait avoué! Il serait resté là encore quelques minutes si le vendeur ne l'avait pas choppé par le col pour qu'il paye les boissons...

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait avoué la vérité à Suigetsu et commença à s'en vouloir. C'était sorti de but en blanc... Mais il savait aussi que son ami ne dirait rien puisqu'après tout il savait pour son passé. Il savait pour Shisui et lui, de la manière dont il avait été traité et de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur relation. Le ténébreux pensa clairement à changer d'école pour fuir le problème, ce qui était la seule chose qu' il savait si bien faire... Il prit par la suite son téléphone et l'ouvrit, apercevant un sms de son frère.

" Coucou petit frère.

Juste pour te dire que ton ami Naruto était passé à la maison, il te cherchait on dirait bien! Il était tout rouge le pauvre homme, que lui as-tu donc fait lol. Sur ce je t'attends à la maison. Je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer en ce moment mais je m'inquiète alors reviens, sinon je vais devoir appeler nos parents... D'ailleurs la directrice a appelé une bonne douzaine de fois, si tu ne reviens pas je vais devoir lui répondre. Allez je t'attends. Bis. "

Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Naruto resta planté en plein milieu de la rue, relisant le message une bonne dizaine de fois... Il allait finalement peut-être rentrer... Il répondit à son sms :

" ok. "


	9. Chp 9 : Sentiments entrêmelés

~ Chapitre 9 : Sentiments entremêlés et nouvelle résolution ~

Après un long week-end chargé de doutes, Sasuke Uchiwa reprit le chemin de Konoha Highschool, déterminé. D'un premier abord, plusieurs personnes commençaient à parler de lui sur son passage. Or, le Uchiwa qui avait repris son masque froid et cruel défoula sa rage sur eux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes et quelques regards pour stopper toute rumeur sur lui. Malgré tout, à l'intérieur de lui un sentiment comparable à de l'angoisse montait peu à peu... Se retrouver face à Sakura et Karine sans rien faire ! Et surtout face à Naruto à qui il devrait forcement parler sauf si il l'ignorait toujours...

L'ascension vers Konoha lui parut alors durer une éternité. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la grille qu'il se décrispa, voyant que Suigetsu arrivait vers lui en souriant comme à son habitude:

\- Hey content de te revoir! J'y croyais plus moi ha ha.

\- Salut Suigetsu. Je te préviens je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler quand je verrais Haruno et son amie.

\- A mon avis, tu ferais bien de ne pas faire d'esclandre, répliqua son ami aux grandes dents, tu sais que Neji est venu me voir, à mon avis tu va prendre cher par Tsunade! Sans parler du fait que tu es délégué ça la fout mal.

Sasuke le savait pertinemment mais s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il y avait bien pire qui l'attendait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, les deux compères montèrent tranquillement en cours comme si de rien n'était. Les personnes qui osaient les regarder se faisaient très vite désarçonner par le regard tranchant de Sasuke et sadique de Suigetsu.

Entre temps, quelques amis vinrent leur parler comme Juugo, Kimimaro, Tayuya et compagnie. Sasuke prétexta un problème avec son frère et continua sa route jusqu'à sa classe. De ce côté, il n'eut aucun souci. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva que ses nerfs montèrent en pression. En effet, Sakura qui aperçut le beau ténébreux, courut en sa direction suivie de Karine et Ino pour lui dire bonjour. Suigetsu se délecta de la situation et regarda comment son ami allait réagir. Sasuke reprit bien vite son rôle manipulateur qu'il aimait tant , c'était presque comme une seconde nature ou un rempart de sécurité :

\- Sakura, Karine, justement je vous cherchais, vous pourriez venir deux secondes.

Il les amena dans un coin près de l'escalier et les deux filles ne se firent pas prier. Cependant, lorsque Sakura lui prit le bras Sasuke la repoussa violemment et elle se cogna contre le mur. Karine ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur. La fleur resta collée au mur sans comprendre.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est vous deux qui avez volé mes clichés et les avez mis le soir de la fête, s'exprima Sasuke aussi froidement que cela était possible.

Suigetsu s'occupa de bloquer le périmètre toujours épiant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- M...Mais euh, ces photos tu les avais prises pour ça, non? On a juste fait ton travail, s'expliqua Sakura s'approchant de lui.

Sasuke eut un rictus et la repoussa encore contre le mur, elle s'écroula au sol:

\- Non, je comptais les garder pour en faire mon esclave. Et je n'avais aucunement envie de les afficher. Tu fourres ton nez où ça ne te regardes pas, ma pauvre petite Sakura. Tu as dépassé les bornes et tu dois en payer les conséquences. Toi aussi la rouquine.

Sur ces mots, il prit Karine par les cheveux et la colla contre le sol et elle en perdit ses lunettes.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde rentra en classe. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait royalement il perdait son sang froid.

\- Sasuke arrête je t'en prie, on est désolée, on ne pensait pas à mal!

Plus la fleur de cerisier parlait, plus l'envie de la cogner le prenait. Il lâcha la rouquine qui dévala quelques escaliers et se raccrocha à la rambarde. L'Uchiwa serra ensuite les poings et Sakura se cacha le visage de peur en hurlant. Il allait abattre son poing quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile! On ne frappe pas une femme !

Naruto était là, le bloquant par la taille et le serrant contre lui. D'une main il lui avait pris le poing et l'abaissait doucement. Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas du tout et resta bloqué, enserré par le blondinet.

Suigetsu l'avait volontairement laissé passer quand il l'avait vu débouler depuis le couloir après avoir entendu que Sasuke était là. Le ténébreux se calma assez rapidement et se dégagea de cette étreinte si gênante. Sakura et Karine purent alors s'enfuir dans les toilettes toujours apeurées. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi en face à face, seul à seul. Suigetsu était parti en cours les laissant comme ça. Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Un léger blanc s'installa qui fut brisé par Naruto toujours aussi causant:

\- Hum, ça te prend souvent de frapper des femmes en plein visage?

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant histoire de reprendre toutes ses facultés de dominant:

\- Cette femme comme tu dis est la cause de tous tes soucis, tu le sais ça?

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est elle qui a accroché, avec l'aide de Karine, les photos le soir de la fête. Je ne faisais que rendre justice.

Naruto eut un rictus amer:

\- Je vois. Mais à la base il n'y aurait pas eu de problème si tu ne m'avais pas fait ça durant le voyage linguistique, non? Donc la justice tu peux te la remballer.

Sasuke se sentit de nouveau piqué au vif mais ce sentiment était différent de ceux envers Sakura. Quand cela venait de Naruto cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Ce répondant... Cette force qu'il dégageait face à lui.

\- Tu n'a pas tord pour une fois, le blondinet. Mais je me suis fait voler je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je pense qu'elles ont compris la leçon maintenant.

\- Je suppose qu'elles ont fait cela pour m'humilier puisque c'est devenu la mode, mais comme tu le voit ça ne m'atteinds pas, s'exprima le blond de plus en plus confiant. Donc ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser tes prochaines combines sur moi, je te l'ai dit et répété , je ne suis pas ton chien ni...

Sasuke prit un air très joueur qui déstabilisa Naruto dans son discours:

\- Je ne compte pas continuer cette bataille stupide avec toi, tu es trop borné après tout.

Sasuke s'avança lentement ce qui fit que le blond recula, se collant contre le mur. Le ténébreux se colla tout près de son visage toujours avec son air joueur:

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi!

Par la suite, Naruto resta muet comme une carpe rougissant devant une approche si soudaine de son camarade. Celui-ci le colla soudain fortement contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot!

Le blond se débattit un instant mais Sasuke ne le lâcha pas. Puis sous une grande pulsion il se saisit de ses lèvres et lui asséna un long baiser passionné auquel Naruto répondit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se colla contre lui avec force et l'embrassa dans le cou. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait il n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke qui avait enfin compris le fond de ses sentiments et qui l'avait avoué à Suigetsu n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête désormais! Il voulait dominer Naruto d'une nouvelle manière et ne faire qu'un avec lui... Même si son passé avait condamné son cœur il se laissait une seconde chance avec Naruto... Voilà quelle était sa nouvelle résolution.

Naruto quant à lui tentait de le repousser mais se sentait très faible. La chaleur lui montait au visage et son corps succombait sous les baisers acharnés du Uchiwa. Le ténébreux s'attaquait à son oreille puis descendait dans son cou sans que le blond puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il fut cependant interrompu quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Sasuke se détacha rapidement de Naruto qui resta collé contre le mur rouge tomate. La personne arrivant était Shizune la CPE qui était justement à la recherche de Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas en cours! Et toi aussi Uzumaki Naruto, tu as une mauvaise influence sur Sasuke à ce que je vois!

Le blond jura intérieurement pensant que c'était justement le contraire. Il fut contraint de rejoindre sa classe pendant que Sasuke alla affronter... le dragon Tsunade.

Naruto qui fut renvoyé à sa classe, resta planté quelques minutes devant la porte incrédule. Un homme et qui plus est Sasuke venait de lui faire de l'effet. Il l'avait embrassé , touché ! Cela aurait dû le dégoûter mais au contraire il se sentait toute chose. Quel sentiment inconnu c'était pour lui... Sasuke lui, savait qu'il était de ce bord mais Naruto ne put s'en remettre sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entra finalement en cours et retrouva bien vite sa place sous le regard mécontent de Kakashi, le sensei. Le blond remarqua également que Sakura, Karine, Hinata et Neji étaient absents. Etrange pour les Hyûga...

Le ténébreux quant à lui se retrouva enfin au bureau devant une Tsunade rouge de colère. Il n'osa pas placer un seul mot ni même un bonjour sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il reçut alors la soufflante de sa vie, se contentant d'acquiescer à chaque fait. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda la raison de son absence, il prétexta le problème familial qui eu le don de mettre Tsunade encore plus en rogne. Après tout, on lui servait toujours cette excuse c'était facile:

\- J'ai appelé tes parents hier tu sais, et je peux te dire qu'ils étaient furieux de ton comportement, jeune insolent! Voila pourquoi il m'ont demandé de prendre des mesures radicales avec toi! A Konoha Highschool, on ne prend pas de congé comme bon nous semble! Tu vas donc être collé tout les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et tu auras pour tâche de nettoyer les salles de cours. Ce qui équivaut donc à un mois entier. Me suis je bien fait comprendre? Bien sûr il va de soi que sans excuse valable, la prochaine fois sera l'exclusion temporaire et une chute de tes appréciations dans le bulletin.

Sasuke s'attendait tout de même à pire et acquiesça sans broncher. Il put par la suite retourner en cours où il retrouva un Naruto toujours aussi coloré qui le regardait d'une manière étrange.

Du côté des demoiselles, Sakura et Karine étaient à l'infirmerie avec Neji et Hinata. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées en cours avec une tête si désespérée et un peu de sang sur le nez, le sensei les avait envoyés là-bas pour qu'elles rentrent chez elles. Aussitôt, le délégué fut en charge des filles et Hinata avait voulu les accompagner. Bien sûr elles ne révélèrent rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé , Sasuke ne leur pardonnerait jamais... Neji voulut par la suite retourner en cours pour ses notes et Karine partit la première avec sa mère qui lui posa mille et une questions dans la voiture:

\- Mais maman je t'ai dit que c'était un accident! A cause d'un certain Naruto Uzumaki, enfin j'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais ça va, rien de grave ...

Sa mère tiqua:

\- Naruto Uzumaki?

\- Oui quoi? Un boulet qui est arrivé début octobre dans notre classe.

\- Mais enfin Karine je t'ai pourtant déjà parlé de lui, tu as la mémoire courte ma fille! Naruto, tu le connais!

\- Pardon? Je l'ai jamais vu avant ce blond!

\- Mais si tu sais bien ton petit cousin qui a perdu ses parents étant petit et qui a dû vivre en orphelinat! Enfin tu as déjà oublié que tu avais eu une cousine du nom de Kushina Uzumaki du côté de ton père!

La tête de Karine surchauffa sous tant de réflexion envers sa famille. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien le côté de son père et avait oublié qu'il s'appelait Uzumaki... Elle avait pris très jeune le nom de sa mère à cause d'un divorce houleux:

\- Ah ça me revient... Purée je me souviens maintenant de l'enterrement. Avec le petit Nagato Uzumaki et la vieille Mito aussi! Merde alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi...

Karine commençait peu à peu à culpabiliser et à se souvenir d'un passé bien lointain pour elle.

A l'infirmerie, il ne resta que Sakura qui attendait son père et Hinata. Celle-ci ne put refouler la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres:

\- Sakura... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

La fleur de cerisier qui avait la tête contre le vitre, déprimée, la regarda enfin en face n'ayant pas eu conscience de sa présence avant cela:

\- Rien...

L'Hyûga se tripota les mains nerveusement:

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir subi un grand choc quand même...

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Hinata sentit très vite les larmes lui monter aux yeux qu'elle refoula rapidement:

\- Je veux t'aider tu sais... Comme toi tu m'avais aidée avant...

La fleur de cerisier ne réagit pas à la remarque. Hinata dut continuer, prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait:

\- Si tu restes accro à Sasuke comme ça, il va te détruire un jour tu sais... Et puis..

Sakura la regarda enfin dans les yeux:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de lui et de moi? Ne fourres pas ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ma pauvre petite Hinata!

Elle avait instinctivement ressorti la même phrase que Sasuke tant ses paroles hantaient la rose. Puis elle se leva et sortit attendre sur le parking, laissant Hinata retourner en cours plus triste que jamais. Son courage ne lui aura rien valu... Elle aurait voulu mourir en cet instant...

Les cours passèrent assez rapidement et rien d'autre d'inhabituel ne se déroula. Sasuke continuait cependant de lancer des regards provocateurs à Naruto qui ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Il l'avait pourtant détesté pendant tout le temps où il y avait eu l'incident mais c'est comme si ce baiser avait tout chamboulé en lui. Il n'était plus certain de rien et tentait de fuir le Uchiwa le plus possible, sous le coup d'une peur inconnue... Le soir arrivant, Naruto réussit tant bien que mal à partir en trombe alors qu'il allait croiser Sasuke dans un couloir et rejoignit Neji à la gare. Il traînait avec Tenten , Shikamaru et Temari.

Sasuke lui, rejoignit Suigetsu après sa première heure de colle, où il partirent tranquillement en ville. Suigetsu était tout excité après ce que lui avait raconté le ténébreux. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses paroles:

\- Et donc là, les filles se sont barrées? Et toi tu as embrassé Naruto ! Non pas possible et après y'a eu Shizune ! Polalala, j'imagine la scène ! J'aurais dû rester!

\- T'as fini de t'exciter comme ça! Lui ordonna-t-il énervé, tu es le seul au courant alors gardes-le bien pour toi!

Suigetsu se mit a rire et se mit les mains derrière la tête :

\- T'inquiète pas mon pote, je suis content pour toi, t'as passé le cap de Shisui! Si j'avais su que ce Naruto serait le déclencheur!

\- Tais-toi par pitié j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

\- Mais alors tu as pris une nouvelle résolution! Tu va sortir avec Naruto? Pour de vrai?

Sasuke se mura dans le silence.

\- Allez, tu vas faire quoi , je veux savoir ! Je veux tout savoir!

\- C'est bien ça, le souci avec toi , tu veux toujours tout savoir et rien payer. Tu feras un très bon flic.

\- Ouais je sais, rit son ami aux grandes dents, alors dis-moi !

Le ténébreux soupira:

\- Je compte juste m'amuser avec lui, d'où tu as vu que je voulais une relation sérieuse, j'ai été servi avec mon passé.

\- Mais t'as des sentiments pour Naruto non?

\- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. De toute façon, le faire tomber sous ma coupe sera déjà un grand exploit, il est peut-être hétérosexuel pure souche, s'exprima Sasuke d'un air blasé.

Suigetsu regarda devant lui plutôt content de voir son ami redevenir un peu comme avant. Cependant il dut le mettre en garde une dernière fois:

\- Tu sais, la jalousie va sûrement te ronger si tu le laisses célibataire! Et puis n'as-tu pas peur qu'il révèle ton penchant à tout le monde? Je veux juste être sûr que tu t'embarques pas sur une route dangereuse.

Sasuke y avait déjà réfléchi et était sûr de lui:

\- Il ne dira rien j'en suis persuadé, déjà il aurait honte et en plus il est d'un côté plutôt naïf, il n'y penserait même pas en fait, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je veux juste m'amuser avec lui et assouvir ces pulsions qui me ronge.

\- Comme tu veux, amuses-toi bien alors ha ha.

\- Et toi toujours pas de femme en vue?

\- Bof moi l'amour hein, je préfère les ragots et le sadisme!

Il avait très envie de changer de sujet et Suigetsu suivit le fil de la conversation sans rien remarquer. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre quelques amis dans les magasins du centre ville.

Naruto qui était rentré chez lui à l'orphelinat, ne cessa de se repasser la scène en boucle. Sasuke le frôlant et l'embrassant sans retenue. Cette impression étrange et si agréable de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec sa blondeur sous l'effet de la lumière des escaliers. Il s'imaginait même avoir été plus loin tout en rougissant sur son lit... Il repensa au tout début de leur rencontre quand Sasuke lui était monté dessus dans les vestiaires... Mais bon sang que lui arrivait-il... Etait-il donc attiré par Sasuke? Impossible... C'était un homme tout de même...

Naruto n'y connaissait strictement rien à l'amour et à tout ce qui se rapprochait des liens sociaux. Aussi, ce sentiment inexplicable le hanta encore plus que d'ordinaire, cela lui faisait peur autant que ça lui procurait du bonheur. Mais que pensait Sasuke en faisant cela... Allait-il continuer? Que devait-il faire? Il se surprit à penser " et si je le laissais faire". C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il s'endormit, rêvant de cette même scène encore et encore...

La semaine suivante passa assez rapidement et décembre pointa enfin le bout de son nez avec son lot de fraîcheur et de blancheur. La neige n'était pas encore apparue, mais la température chutait de plus en plus a Konoha. Entre Sasuke et Naruto la situation resta la même, il le pourchassait secrètement un peu partout et le blondinet se perdait dans ses propres sentiments tout en l'évitant le plus possible...

Dans la classe de Terminale 5, tout le monde pensait déjà au réveillon de fin d'année et préparait une fête pour l'école. Bien entendu, rien n'avait encore vraiment commencé et c'est en ce matin du 3 décembre que les décisions furent prises. Kakashi et Yamato les sensei organisaient les votes et les tâches.

\- Eh donc, j'aurais besoin de candidats pour s'occuper des boissons, du service et tout ça. Des filles de préférence, continua Kakashi dans ses fiches.

Sakura qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la haine de Sasuke n'abandonnait cependant pas la course et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette plus en avant pour le reconquérir et lui faire oublier son erreur avec les photos:

\- Moi je veux bien sensei, dit la fleur.

Cependant du coté de Karine, pas mal de chose avait changées. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion et répliqué " moi aussi". Mais depuis que sa mère lui avait révélé certaines choses sur les Uzumaki ainsi que le traumatisme que lui avait infligé Sasuke, elle commençait à se remettre en question. Ce fut donc Suigetsu qui leva la main:

\- Moi je proposes Hinata, elle serait bien dans ce rôle.

La principale intéressée fut choquée de se voir désignée par Suigetsu qui avait très bien compris ses sentiments pour la rose. Ne sachant pas dire non, elle acquiesça et le sensei prit note.

\- Etant donné qu'il faut trois personnes tu vas le faire aussi Suigetsu puisque tu as levé la main.

\- QUOIIIIIIII !

Suigetsu s'effondra sur sa table " serveur, je vais faire le serveur...". Au loin, Sasuke réprima un rire moqueur.

\- Passons , ensuite il nous faut des personnes en charge de la salle.

\- Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper en temps que délégué , déclara Neji

Aussitôt fait, Tenten se proposa ce qui rendit Neji assez nerveux.

\- Trois autres encore au moins.

Le silence s'installa. Le ténébreux avait prévu autre chose il ne pouvait donc pas se proposer pour ça...

\- Bon je vais choisir au pif alors, et si on prenait Shikamaru!

Tout le monde se mit a rire car Shikamaru était toujours celui qui était choisi par Kakashi étant donné qu'il avait " la motivation zéro ". Celui-ci bailla et fit mine de rien. Par la suite ce fut Chôji qui se présenta et enfin Temari par défaut.

\- Il ne nous reste plus grand chose, s'exprima ensuite Yamato, il faudrait aussi deux personnes pour s'occuper des feux d'artifices et deux autres pour s'occuper des invitations à l'entrée.

Sasuke prit alors la main de Naruto assez rapidement et la leva avec la sienne :

\- On veut s'occuper des invitations.

\- Ok, dit le sensei écrivant leur nom.

\- Hey! Hurla Naruto.

Il regarda alors Sasuke nerveusement:

\- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais m'occuper de ça!

Sasuke sourit sadiquement:

\- Mais si, tu verras on va bien s'amuser. On pourrait même continuer ce que l'on avait entrepris la dernière fois!

Naruto, rouge tomate, détourna le regard et Sasuke jubila de sa réaction. Il pensa pour lui-même :

*Ca risque d'être un noël fort amusant cette année*.


	10. Chp 10: L'erreur de Sasuke

**Voilà la suite 3 Bonne lecture :D**

 **~ Chapitre 10 : L'erreur de Sasuke ~**

Un nouveau cycle se préparait à Konoha Highschool en cette période de décembre. C'était en effet tous les préparatifs de Noël qui était une fête très attendue par les lycéens et les professeurs. C'était la seule période de l'année où les devoirs étaient en pause et où les cours étaient allégés au maximum. C'était Tsunade qui l'avait instauré dès son arrivée au poste de directrice. Elle avait eu envie de changer le régime de l'ancien directeur Sarutobi et de faire en sorte que le bac blanc des premières et terminales passe mieux en janvier.

C'est dans cette ambiance assez euphorique, que la Terminale 5 commença les préparatifs pendant une heure libre organisée par Yamato sensei. Chaque classe devait en effet choisir un thème et s'organiser autour de celui-ci pour les représenter. Durant le jour de Noël, ceux hors du lycée pouvait y venir librement sous le contrôle d'entrée de Shizune la CPE et quelques sensei. Il fallait donc que ce soit un thème qui convienne à tous âges:

\- Les votes sont à présent terminés, s'exprima Yamato, le thème de cette année sera " Les animaux".

Les élèves furent à peu près tous contents et se mirent en action. Naruto qui ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec Sasuke décida d'intégrer le groupe de Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari pour cette heure. Alors que Sasuke resta avec Suigetsu et l'autre partie de la classe. Du coin de l'œil cependant, il observait le blond, tout aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Bien entendu, Naruto en faisait de même, incapable d'oublier cet instant dans l'escalier...

Les discussions allèrent bon train mais la petite Hinata restait en retrait ce qui interpella tout de suite Naruto:

\- Est-ce que ça va, Hina-chan?

Celle-ci le regarda avec un faux sourire:

\- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas...

Naruto n'était cependant pas dupe et l'invita un peu à part pour parler. Au loin, Sasuke se demandait pourquoi ils s'éloignaient tous les deux. Il fut bien vite déconcentré car Suigetsu ne cessait de faire le pitre:

\- Non mais tu imagines ! Moi en tenue de requin ! Et en plus je me tape le service !

Il tenait un aileron en échantillon qu'il mettait dans son dos.

\- Ca te va très bien pourtant, lui répondit le ténébreux ironiquement.

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça, tu as choisi un super costume de chat noir... Enfin bon j'avais aucune autre idée, s'exprima Suigetsu las. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?

Sasuke détourna le regard vers son ami:

\- A ton avis?

Suigetsu ne répondit qu'avec un sourire moqueur et retourna à ses occupations laissant le ténébreux analyser la situation envers Naruto.

Celui-ci avait amené Hinata au fond de la classe dans un coin tranquille. Il n'aimait pas la voir si malheureuse:

\- Allez, nous sommes entre nous, tu peux me faire confiance, lui rétorqua-il.

La Hyûga soupira un peu tremblante:

\- Rien ne va en ce moment...

\- C'est à cause de la fête, de quelqu'un ou des cours?

\- ... C'est un peu de tout... Déjà mes résultats à côté de mon cousin son pitoyables et mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me le reprocher... Ensuite je n'ai jamais voulu être serveuse, je suis trop timide j'y arriverais pas ... * quelques larmes apparurent* , et puis j'ai un problème avec quelqu'un de la classe... voila...

Naruto lui tendit un mouchoir avec un regard encourageant:

\- Allez, ne te mines pas pour tout ça! Je vais t'aider si tu veux! Je peux devenir ton coach pour ton boulot de serveuse! Et pour les notes prends quelque cours particuliers avec Kurenai-sensei, elle en donne beaucoup.

Hinata essuya ses quelques larmes et reprit un peu le sourire:

\- Tu vas m'aider? Je ne veux pas te déranger...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai rien à faire... Mon costume de renard va être fait par Ino et pour les entrées j'ai rien à faire à part prendre les tickets des invitations * Naruto se gratta la tête en souriant*.

Hinata eut un petit rire puis le regarde droit dans les yeux:

\- Naruto... euh... j'aimerais te poser une question ... mais c'est peut-être trop indiscret...

\- Vas-y, dis-moi?

-... Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un?

Le blond fut un peu pris de court par la question:

\- Je... ben... Possible, pourquoi?

Hinata se cacha un peu la tête dans les mains, gênée:

\- Je... Moi je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un mais la personne concernée me rejette et m'ignore... Alors je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire... Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'arrive à en parler...

Naruto se sentit un peu flatté:

\- Ah je comprends. Heu... Je pense qu'il faut peut-être que tu te rapproches de la personne en question histoire de voir ce qu'elle pense de toi... Et lui parler franchement peut-être... Essayer de la comprendre.

Naruto se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose ce qu'Hinata ne savait pas bien entendu. Elle lui sourit et le remercia pour ses conseils. Puis ils se firent une accolade qui ne passa pas inaperçue du côté du ténébreux...

Après que les cours furent passés, les élèves partirent vers la gare histoire de rentrer chez eux. Cependant, Sasuke avait d'autres projets en tête. Il retrouva Naruto qui se dirigeait seul vers l'étage supérieur. Il comptait le surprendre et l'emmener dans les toilettes pour le titiller un peu quand soudain le jeune blond retrouva la Hyûga au quatrième étage. Comme un Stalkeur il se mit à les suivre, curieux de comprendre pourquoi ils se voyaient tous les deux. Le duo arriva bien vite dans une salle vide et ferma la porte à clef pour empêcher quiconque de les voir.

Le ténébreux sentit soudainement une montée de rage en lui! Il se posa mille et une questions bloqué devant cette porte close " qu'est-ce qu'il font là-dedans? Pourquoi Naruto est si proche d'elle? Ils ont une aventure? Il aime cette femme? ". Plus le temps passa, plus il devint nerveux. La jalousie commençait à l'étouffer et il se souvint des paroles de son ami " Tu sais, la jalousie va sûrement te ronger si tu le laisses célibataire! ". Sasuke mécontent se mit à partir se parlant à lui- même :

\- Il faut que je la détruise, il faut que je raye Hinata de cette classe... Mais Neji ne me laisseras pas faire!

Il jura et se colla contre un mur attendant la sortie de Naruto. Il était hors de lui et se montait un film sur eux deux qui grandissait au fil des minutes.

Après une bonne heure seulement, Naruto sortit avec Hinata. Ceux-ci étaient rouge tomate ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état du ténébreux. La demoiselle le remercia alors se penchant en avant et partit pour rejoindre son bus. De son coté, Naruto s'étira et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour boire un coup et se nettoyer la chemise humide. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes que Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et l'enferma dans une salle de rangement. Naruto se retrouva au sol devant un Sasuke mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu... tu me veux quoi?

Sa voix se perdit soudainement sentant que Sasuke n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il reconnut cette même impression. Lorsque le soir d'Halloween, le ténébreux l'avait projeté sur le lit en colère après le repas avec son frère... Sasuke se rapprocha du blond lentement:

\- Ca va on s'amuse bien après les cours, tu as pris ton pied?

Naruto commença à ressentir de la peur et du désir lorsque Sasuke s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis!

Sasuke le prit par le col de sa chemise humide:

\- Je te parles de toi, de Hinata, enfermés dans une pièce en sueur. Ca va tu as le déclic dans ta petite cervelle! Lui cracha le Uchiwa.

\- Non mais tu es complètement malade toi! Lui rétorqua Naruto rouge et hors de lui, ce que j'ai fait ne te regarde pas déjà et en plus tu me suis! Je...

Sasuke lui prit la bouche entre ses doigts l'empêchant de parler:

\- Ca me regarde. Tu es à moi!

Le blond ne put rien rétorquer que Sasuke se colla contre lui. Il commença alors à le déshabiller lentement lui lâchant la bouche:

\- Arrête... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Hinata ... j'aidais * son rythme devint plus saccadé* , je l'aidais juste à... servir des... arrêtes...

Sasuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et l'embrassa sur tout son corps lui agrippant les bras pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Naruto était extrêmement gêné mais ne bougeait plus :

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait...

Le ténébreux ouvrit le pantalon de Naruto qui se crispa. Il se plaça alors sur lui en domination, le regard joueur:

\- Je t'accordes juste une punition pour avoir été avec quelqu'un d'autre! Tu es mon jouet, je ne partages pas.

\- Je ne suis rien du tout, lâches-moi ! Je croyais que tu me détestais, je ne te comprends pas, je ne comprend rien ! Laisses-moi partir!

Naruto se débattit en vain car Sasuke y mettait toute ses forces pour le retenir, savourant ce moment unique où il dominait l'être de son cœur. Il se rapprocha alors de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est à ce moment que Naruto se rendit compte que le ténébreux et lui-même avaient une bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon. " Je le désire" se demandait-il...

Sasuke mis alors la main dans le pantalon de Naruto et entama un va et vient et Naruto ne put retenir un cri euphorique. Naruto se crispa et s'accrocha sans s'en rendre compte à la veste de Sasuke. Le ténébreux accéléra le mouvement se frottant également contre le blond. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire tellement le bonheur le submergeait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais se laissait envahir d'une chaleur intense. Il s'accrocha à son partenaire, se laissant aller à l'extase que lui procurait ce toucher. Cette accroche ne passa pas inaperçue et renforça la volonté de Sasuke d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Naruto tout en continuant de plus en plus vite. Il s'attaqua par la suite à son cou, lui soufflant dans l'oreille. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir Naruto se mit a crier tout en jouissant dans la main de son partenaire. Chacun reprit alors son souffle après ce débat houleux.

Le ténébreux fier de lui se releva faisant face à un Naruto rouge de honte. Il le domina de toute sa hauteur reprenant son souffle:

\- Voila quelle aura été ta punition pour m'avoir trompé, et que je ne te vois pas retourner autour de Hinata sans quoi je serais capable de revenir! Même si je n'ai plus les photos tu restes toujours mon jouet et je ne permettrais à personne de te prendre. Souviens-t'en, l-e b-l-o-n-d-i-n-e-t!

Sasuke parla d'un ton sensuel et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la gare laissant un Naruto complètement paumé. Le blond se sentait à la fois bien et honteux, sans savoir quoi en penser. Il se rhabilla donc très rapidement et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, quelques larmes coulant au rythme de l'eau. Ses pensées étaient confuses et passaient de la peur à l'incompréhension. Il rentra donc à l'orphelinat à toute vitesse sans parler à qui que ce soit. Par la suite, le blond prit une douche et y resta longuement tout en se demandant pourquoi Sasuke avait osé lui faire ça...

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée pleine d'euphorie de Noël s'entama. Cependant, Sasuke était à mille lieues de tout ça. Il était avec Suigetsu lui racontant les événements de la veille. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions de la part de son ami mais celle qu'il eut fut loin de ce qu'il pensait:

\- TU L'A VIOLE?

Sasuke lui demanda de baisser d'un ton.

\- Non mais attends tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait dans ton empressement? Lui hurla Suigetsu un peu moins fort.

Sasuke fut piqué au vif:

\- J'ai simplement montré ma domination c'est tout, et puis c'est ce que je comptais faire en jouant avec lui, tu t'attendais à quoi, des bisous sur la joue? Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Suigetsu se claqua la main sur le visage:

\- Idiot! Je pensais pas que tu irais jusque là! Tu va nous le traumatiser! Il va te fuir alors que tu voulais te rapprocher de lui! Je sais que tu étais énervé mais là... Il va peut-être porter plainte!

Le ténébreux commença à monter d'un ton:

\- N'importe quoi. Occupes-toi donc de ton costume de requin et laisses-moi tranquille.

Sasuke le laissa planté en plein couloir et partit rejoindre la classe directement. Cependant il se rendit vite compte de son erreur, quand lorsqu'il arriva, Naruto se détourna de lui rapidement pour rejoindre Neji et Lee au fond du couloir.

Le ténébreux tenta donc de l'approcher lors de la récréation mais Naruto se plaqua contre le mur alors que Sasuke s'approchait de lui:

\- Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Sur ces mots, Naruto partit en courant laissant le ténébreux complètement sous le choc. "Tu me dégoûtes " ces mots commençaient à le hanter alors qu'il se dirigeait seul vers son antre secret. Encore un fois, il comprit qu'il avait tout fait de travers et se sentait extrêmement coupable. Il avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait...

Naruto quant à lui, n'arrivait absolument plus à se concentrer sur rien. Ce qu'il avait dit il ne le pensait pas vraiment, il voulait surtout éloigner Sasuke de lui! Encore une fois un mur les séparait et l'incompréhension régnait... Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal dès que Sasuke s'approchait et pourquoi la nuit passée, il avait rêvé de lui. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke et que son aventure l'avait ébranlé émotionnellement. Sa conscience lui dictait que c'était mal mais son cœur en redemandait encore... Il avait besoin de conseils mais ne savait absolument pas à qui parler... Il resta donc seul jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

A chaque jour, son lot d'incompréhension et de solitude... Naruto et Sasuke n'arrivaient plus à communiquer et chacun partait de son côté le cœur lourd de sentiments. Suigetsu n'arrivait pas à approcher Sasuke qui partait dans son antre ... Neji et ses amis n'arrivaient plus à parler avec Naruto qui s'isolait... Les deux amants étaient perdus dans leur déferlante amoureuse...

Du côté de la classe, tous continuaient leurs préparatifs s'amusant avec les costumes et les chants de Noël. Cependant les deux absents aux préparatifs commençaient à faire jaser. Karine fut celle qui s'inquiéta en première, seule à seul avec Suigetsu:

\- Hey, comment ça se fait que Sasuke ne vient plus aux préparatifs?

Suigetsu la regarda ayant perdu un peu de son euphorie quotidienne:

\- Bof c'est Sasuke il va pas s'enquiquiner avec ça.

\- Et.. Naruto?

Il haussa un sourcil:

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant?

La rouquine détourna le regard, gênée:

\- Possible.

\- C'est tout ou rien avec toi, soit tu l'humilies soit tu t'inquiètes y'a aucune logique!

Karine lui donna un coup violent sur la tête:

\- OCCUPES-TOI DE TES OIGNONS ET REPONDS A MA QUESTION! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Oh du calme la furie, rit-il, je te réponds si tu me dis pourquoi tu t'inquiètes!

\- Pff tu veux toujours tout savoir , tu es énervant!

\- Je sais! ha ha !

Karine posa le costume qu'elle était en train de faire:

\- J'ai juste appris récemment que c'était mon petit-cousin et puis... j'ai été trop vache avec lui, Sasuke n'en vaut même pas la peine...

Suigetsu sourit franchement:

\- Tu t'en rends seulement compte! Sans parler de Sasuke ça fait un moment que tu aurais dû réagir, tu es molle!

\- Et c'est son ami qui dit ça... Tu manque pas de toupet, boulet, dit la rousse

\- Je connais mieux Sasuke que quiconque donc je me le permets! Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, je n'en sais rien, hahahahaha!

Il se leva et partit en courant quand la rousse commença à s'énerver après lui et lui balança des affaires.

Hinata elle aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le blondinet et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demander d'avantage:

\- C'est ... c'est normal que Naruto ne vienne plus aux préparatifs? Je n'ai même pas pu le remercier pour son aide...

Neji fit une mine sombre:

\- Je ne sais pas du tout mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec Sasuke.

\- Moi aussi j'en suis sûr, ragea Lee hors du coup

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait lui parler non? demanda Tenten.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, déclara immédiatement Neji, et Lee il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Le principal intéressé s'offusqua et tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

\- Laissons-le régler ses problèmes, si il a besoin d'aide il sait où nous trouver, conclut Neji qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

Sakura Haruno, cherchait quant à elle Sasuke un peu partout sans réussir à le trouver. Elle se donnait à cent pour cent pour réussir à être une serveuse respectable pour qu'il la remarque, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que quelque chose ne marcherait pas ... même si elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus...

Une semaine avant Noël, toute la Terminale 5 se retrouva une nouvelle fois pour les derniers préparatifs. Personne ne devait manquer à l'appel et tous essayèrent leur costume. Bien entendu, la distance entre Sasuke et Naruto devint un gouffre et plus aucun des deux n'osa se regarder. D'un côté, le blond avait honte et peur de ses sentiments. De l'autre, Sasuke ne savait comment lui redonner confiance et réparer son erreur. Il aurait pourtant pu s'approcher de lui comme toujours et le forcer à obéir.. mais à quoi bon si Naruto avait peur... C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait... A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu il s'était brûlé...

En ce jour d'essayage, chacun prit son costume et tenta tant bien que mal de rentrer dedans, sous le regard de Ino et Karine les couturières de la classe, avec l'aide de Kurenai la sensei en art. Ce fut Karine qui se chargea du costume de Naruto, ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le départ:

\- Tu te sens à l'aise?

\- Ouais, répondit-il sèchement.

Karine prit alors son courage à deux mains après avoir réajusté un ourlet:

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner...

Il fut assez surpris:

\- Euh, pourquoi?

\- Pour les photos et toutes les crasses que je t'ai faites depuis que tu es arrivé. Ca fait maintenant deux mois et demi que tu es là et j'ai été vraiment vache. Je... enfin pardon quoi... ET NE ME FAIS PAS LE REPETER!

Karine avait horreur de ce genre de situation mais fut surprise de voir Naruto sourire comme un écervelé:

\- Tu es pardonnée!

Elle se dit qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose, c'était tant mieux pour elle...

\- Tu le savais nous sommes petits-cousins. C'est ma mère qui me l'as dit, tu te souviens de Nagato Uzumaki? ou Mito Uzumaki? On était là pour l'enterrement de ... tes parents...

Une mine sombre passa sur le visage du blond:

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié tous mes souvenirs de cette époque...

\- Ah... pas grave... enfin ... si jamais tu as besoin je suis là, ahem...

Sur ce, elle se leva précipitamment:

\- Bref viens avec moi j'ai un rajustement à faire!

\- Ok merci! Dit-il souriant

Karine le mena alors dans une pièce où elle lui demanda d'attendre toujours dans son costume de renard.

Au loin, Suigetsu était avec un Sasuke bougon et muet. Il tentait de le faire parler mais sans succès. Sur ce, Karine arriva pour son costume:

\- Tu te sens à l'aise dedans?

\- Oui.

Karine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un certain recul vis-à-vis de lui depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait collée contre le sol.

\- Bien suis-moi alors j'ai besoin de faire un ajustement.

Sasuke la suivit tel un automate sans aucune émotion. Par la suite, il entra dans la pièce et se trouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Il se bloqua et Karine ferma la porte à clef. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouvèrent en face à face...

Karine partit rejoindre Suigetsu un peu tremblante:

\- Voila qui est fait, tu n'as plus besoin de moi?

\- Non merci bien, n'oublies pas de ne rien dire à personne, pour l'intérêt de ton petit-cousin et ancien n'amour n'amour n'amour!

Il se fit mielleux en terminant sa phrase et Karine s'énerva de nouveau contre lui avec une règle trouvée sur un bureau. Ces deux-là se chamaillèrent le restant du temps.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke se dévisageaient chacun ne sachant que faire face à l'autre...


	11. Chp 11 : Un grand pas en avant

**~ Chapitre 11 : Un grand pas en avant ~**

A Konoha Highschool, le bonheur était de mise, et tout le monde s'attelait à la tâche de préparer la fête de noël ! Un peu partout, on commençait à apercevoir des lumières et des guirlandes pendre ça et là. La classe de Terminale 5 ne fit pas exception, et par des rires et des chants les costumes et autres préparations touchaient à leur fin. Cependant, deux personnes restaient en retrait de toute cette agitation... Sasuke et Naruto étaient enfermés dans une salle de rangements adjacente à la classe de Terminale 5 à se regarder en chien de faïence.

Cela dura pas moins de cinq minutes avant que Naruto daigne ouvrir la bouche , faisant le premier pas:

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me faire ces choses bizarre alors qu'on est enfermés seul à seul , s'exprima le blond craintif.

Sasuke qui était collé contre la fenêtre les yeux dérivant sur la cour, n'osa pas le regarder en face:

\- N'aie crainte j'ai compris que tu me détestais. J'en ai marre de toi.

Naruto fit la grimace :

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je te détestais...

\- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il transparaît de ton comportement, commença Sasuke sans émotion distincte, après tout c'est compréhensible avec l'histoire des photos et j'en passe. Nous sommes faits pour nous détester , nous avons un caractère trop fort , c'est d'ailleurs bien ce qui se passe depuis que tu est arrivé ici.

Naruto fut surpris d'un discours si franc de la part de Sasuke. Il ressentit une drôle d'impression comme de la tristesse qui lui emplit le cœur.

\- Sasuke... Depuis le début c'est toi qui en a après moi et qui semble me vouer une haine sans borne... Ne confonds pas tout et surtout ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi. Tu m'as agressé dès le premier jour et tu as continué ton harcèlement, je n'ai absolument rien demandé!

Tant qu'a vider son sac, Naruto y mit du sien aussi, toujours regardant un Sasuke qui cachait son visage contre la vitre froide.

Le ténébreux reçut ses paroles comme une vérité éclatante, il savait que son comportement était des plus stupides. Mais c'était sa seule protection:

\- C'est simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas m'obéir. Ici j'ai instauré un règne où l'on me respecte. Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis ma seconde mais tu es venu tout détraquer et les gens osent maintenant me regarder en face et plus. Tu es vraiment un boulet!

\- Mais... Je comprend pas ce que ça te rapporte de faire ça en fait? Et oui, je sais que je suis un boulet, tu me le dis tout le temps!

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire discrètement à ses dernières paroles toujours si franches de la part du blondinet:

\- Je me sens mieux comme ça, je n'aime pas me faire marcher dessus par ces idiots. Ça m'a assez suffit au collège.

Le collège... Naruto se dit qu'il y avait en effet un lourd passé derrière Sasuke! Un passé si mystérieux et froid qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Le blond était vraiment curieux d'en apprendre plus:

\- C'est à dire?

\- Çà ne te regarde pas.

\- Ouais je m'en doutes, mais là on s'ennuie alors tant qu'à faire autant parler.

Le ténébreux eut un rictus amer:

\- Ne veux-tu donc pas te taire pour une fois et attendre qu'on nous ouvre? Comme ça basta on ne se reparle plus et c'est tant mieux ainsi ! Je t'offre enfin une chance de te débarrasser de moi, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne t'approches plus de moi! Alors profites, va retrouver Lee , Neji et Hinata tiens.

Sasuke lui tourna complètement le dos. C'est alors que Naruto se leva, sa chaise s'écrasant sur le sol. Il s'approche ensuite de Sasuke le cœur battant. Puis il se colla lui aussi contre la vitre obligeant Sasuke à le regarder:

\- Pas de chance je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi! lui dit le blondinet

\- Mais quelle sangsue...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi froid qu'un bâton d'esquimau ni pourquoi ton kiff c'est de martyriser les autres... Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi. Quand à Hinata j'ai beau avoir tenté de t'expliquer alors que tu... t'acharnais sur moi mais je ne faisais que lui apprendre à porter un plateau pour son futur travail de la fête de noël!

Naruto se mit à rire en y repensant:

\- Elle a même réussi à me renverser quatre fois de l'eau sur ma veste , j'étais tout trempé au final!

Sasuke eut soudain une tête étrange. Un peu comme si il voulait rire et s'en retenait. Puis il soupira impuissant face au regard persécutant du blond. Il le regarda enfin en face:

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Si c'est ce que tu veux depuis le début. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je te préviens je ne le redirais jamais.

Naruto sourit stupidement:

\- C'est déjà ça! Tu vas donc arrêter de me harceler.

\- Puisque je te le dis. On repart chacun de notre côté et voila.

Naruto fit une grimace:

\- Quoi t'es toujours pas content, s'exprima Sasuke en soupirant, tu mérites bien ton titre de boulet.

Naruto se colla alors contre le mur les yeux clos:

\- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre un peu plus. On va me traiter de masochiste mais c'est aussi ce que je comptais te dire le soir de la fête d'halloween avant que ... enfin avant l'incident quoi.

Sasuke ne put réprimer sa stupéfaction. Non seulement il lui pardonnait mais en plus il lui disait vouloir faire plus ample connaissance? Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à lui , un homme si détestable et froid...

\- Je ne te comprendrais jamais... finit-il part sortir perdu.

\- Moi non plus , ça nous fait un point commun, rit Naruto se grattant la tête!

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur eux et Kurenai les délivra:

\- Ah je vous cherchais justement! Vous n'échapperez pas aux corvées il y a du ménage à faire et des affiches à préparer alors dépêchez-vous! Et que ça saute!

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un peu rougissant et repartirent en classe. Avant que chacun rejoigne son groupe, Sasuke lui glissa un mot à l'oreille " Attends-moi après mon heure de colle à 18 heures à côté du gymnase". Naruto baissa rapidement la tête mais accepta, les battements de cœur le reprenant de plus belle. Il n'avait même pas peur de ce qui lui arriverait si il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Sasuke... Il voulait juste le comprendre et aussi se comprendre lui-même... Ce sentiment ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en aller... De l'amour?

Après avoir longuement travaillé sur les affiches, Naruto eut du temps de libre avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Reprenant son uniforme scolaire, il partit avec Hinata pour l'aider de nouveau avec son problème de service et de timidité. Il se retrouvèrent cependant dehors, histoire de ne plus avoir de malentendu. Arrivés près de la cabane de sport, les deux amis purent enfin être tranquilles pour parler:

\- Euh... au fait je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis la dernière fois... Je voudrais te remercier de m'aider malgré... que je sois si nulle!

Naruto se mit à sourire de nouveau, plus apaisé que ces dernières semaines:

\- T'inquiète ça me fait plaisir! Si je peux te rendre un peu le sourire... Après tout, tu es la seule femme qui à mon arrivée ne m'a pas tourné le dos!

Hinata s'empourpra un peu rougissante et lui sourit:

\- C'est normal, tu es quelqu'un de bien...

Naruto se gratta la tête, un geste qu'il faisait souvent sous le coup de l'embarras.

\- Et sinon ça s'est arrangé avec tes notes et la personne que tu aimes en secret?

\- Pour les notes ça va mieux oui mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi pour le bac blanc , soupira l'Hyûga, et pour ... enfin... aucun changement cette personne m'ignore...

Naruto fit une tête triste et lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite:

\- Je suis sûr que cette personne se rendra compte de tes sentiments un jour, ne perds pas espoir!

\- Toi aussi.

\- Moi?

Hinata détourna le regard:

\- Je veux dire... enfin...

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de la conversation avec Suigetsu au café qui suggérait que Naruto et Sasuke avaient une relation ambiguë. Et qu'elle s'était rendu compte que leur absence à tous les deux n'était pas le fruit du hasard à chaque fois...

\- Disons que tu m'as dit que tu aimais peut-être quelqu'un... Si c'est le cas, je te souhaite bonne chance!

\- Ah... Merci alors!

Naruto repensa bien vite à Sasuke et se dit qu'il fallait tout d'abord aider la demoiselle:

\- Allez montres-moi comment tu sers un client! Prends le plateau et le premier verre qu'on a amené.

\- Bien sensei!

Elle se mit alors en position et se déplaça timidement. Ça ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes qu'elle s'écroula au sol , le verre se brisant en mille morceaux. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'elle réussit enfin à servir Naruto sans renverser quoi que ce soit et en parlant avec plus d'aplomb.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur entrainement , Naruto partit de son côté vers le dôme de sport et Hinata descendit la côte de Konoha vers la gare. Elle rencontra bien vite sa fleur de cerisier adossée à un mur, le regard triste. Karine n'était plus avec elle depuis quelques temps... Hinata se demanda ce qu'il se passait pour que la fleur se retrouve seule et si triste. Un problème avec Sasuke supposa-t-elle ... et Karine aussi... Elle osa aller la voir au vu de son visage si abattu:

\- Sakura... euh... ça va?

La fleur la regarda, surprise de la voir lui parler:

\- Oui... et toi?

\- Bien... tu sais avec Naruto j'apprends à servir correctement. J'espère que ça m'aidera pour noël...

\- Oui c'est super, dit la fleur sans enthousiasme.

Sakura était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se ressassait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour conquérir Sasuke , mais aussi ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle pensait aussi à Karine qui lui avait dit qu'elle voulait oublier Sasuke et se concentrer sur autre chose... Finalement les deux filles ne se parlaient que rarement désormais. De plus, Karine passait son temps avec Suigetsu et même Naruto de ce que la fleur avait entre-aperçu... La fatigue et la lassitude la prenait si bien qu'elle planta la Hyûga pour retrouver son bus sans dire un mot. Hinata soupira et partit aussi de son côté, impuissante.

Naruto se rendit bien vite au dôme de sport de peur de rater le ténébreux. Il rencontra une foule de gens qui se dirigeait vers la gare, des rêves de noël plein à la tête. Par ailleurs, Naruto eut tout le temps d'admirer le sapin central dans la cour qui dominait toute l'école. Les lumières y avaient été enfin ajoutées, lui donnant un meilleur aspect. Il ne manquait plus que les décorations et il serait parfait. Il attendit un petit moment, regardant les décorations murales et autres guirlandes lumineuses. Le blond ne remarqua même pas qu'au loin les épiait Suigetsu et Karine qui le suivait désormais partout dans ses combines. Elle voulait elle aussi savoir ce qui allait se passer...

Suigetsu lui avait révélé deux ou trois choses concernant Sasuke qu'elle avait plutôt bien pris... Comme le fait qu'il soit Homosexuel. Il l'avait dit malencontreusement mais la demi-Uzumaki désireuse de changer avait décidé de le garder pour elle. Ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, c'était de devenir une femme capable de se regarder dans un miroir sans se détester... Rien de plus... Maintenant qu'elle savait pour Naruto et pour Sasuke, son regard des choses avait complètement changé, comme si on lui avait nettoyé les yeux avec du citron. Karine avait couru après Sasuke depuis sa seconde ne sachant pas sa vraie nature... et elle avait humilié son propre petit cousin sans le savoir... Aujourd'hui, elle avait ouvert les yeux et espérait devenir enfin plus mature... Au final, elle se dit que la querelle face à Sasuke l'avait fait grandir. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Après une bonne demi-heure de retard, Sasuke arriva à moitié essoufflé. Il pensait que Naruto serait déjà parti mais contre toute attente, il était toujours la, tremblant de froid. Lorsque le ténébreux arriva il lui donna un coup de sac sur la tête:

\- Imbécile tu aurais du rentrer à l'intérieur plutôt que d'attendre dehors!

Naruto fut très surpris de cette réaction:

\- Euh... pardon...je voulais pas te rater...

Sasuke se renfrogna dans son écharpe rougissant un peu:

\- Bon suis-moi je voulais te montrer un truc. On parlera là-bas.

Suigetsu au loin suivit la scène du regard avec la rouquine:

\- Où ils vont à ton avis ? lui susurra Karine.

\- Tu es plus curieuse que moi , ria t-il sadiquement ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête, doucement je suis fragile et délicat moi! Pas comme certaine!

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois que je pose une question tu dérives sur un autre sujet , râla-t-elle.

\- Parce que je suis doué pour te faire tourner en bourrique! D'ailleurs ils sont partis et tu n'as même par remarqué par où!

Karine recommença à le frapper:

\- Idiot ! Tu parles d'une filature!

Suigetsu retient alors ses bras ce qui la bloqua:

\- Ils sont partis dans un endroit secret je pense , alors rentrons.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la gare où la rouquine le rattrapa sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle le suivait comme ça alors que ce n'était qu'un idiot...

Sasuke monta à son échelle et entraîna Naruto sur son sentier personnel. Il l'entraîna par la suite jusqu'à son antre secret où Naruto fut émerveillé par la vue que cela rendait! D'ici, il voyait vraiment toute l'école et même un morceau du sapin! L'endroit était agréable! Sasuke qui jusque là gardait cette endroit pour lui, décida de le montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que Suigetsu. Le ténébreux prit place au bord du toit comme à son habitude, laissant Naruto le rejoindre. Le blond fit donc de même un peu moins assuré que le ténébreux au vu de la hauteur...

\- Tu viens souvent ici, lui demanda Naruto le regard dans le vague

\- Oui, personne ne connait cet endroit à part Suigetsu. Alors gardes-le pour toi.

Naruto opina, toujours admiratif de la vue. Un petit blanc s'installa et aucun des deux n'osa entamer la conversation. Comme à son habitude ce fut L'Uzumaki qui prit la parole:

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait?

\- Eh bien on a un peu été coupés tout à l'heure donc je voulais en finir avec ce qu'on avait commencé.

Sasuke s'allongea tranquillement :

\- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu veux faire connaissance avec une pourriture dans mon genre.

Naruto regarda au loin gêné:

\- Il me faut une raison pour ça...

\- ...

\- Bien disons que malgré le fait que j'ai toujours voulu te détester je n'ai pas réussi. Je pense qu'au fond tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais que tu te protèges des autres. D'ailleurs, si tu as un ami, Suigetsu, c'est que tu n'es pas si insensible que tu veux bien nous le montrer.

Naruto avait parlé si vite que son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond. Sasuke émit un faible sourire les yeux clos:

\- Tu cherches quelque chose qui n'existe plus en moi.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je suis sûr que tu déverses ta haine sur moi à cause d'un événement passé.

\- Possible.

Sasuke ne pouvait argumenter plus sous le coup de tant de vérité. Il ne put que tourner la conversation autre part , car il ne comptait absolument pas parler du collège ni de Shisui:

\- Et tu attends quoi de moi exactement? Tu veux qu'on fasse ami-ami?

Naruto le regarda enfin ce qui fit que Sasuke dut tourner la tête:

\- Oui.

\- ...

Le ténébreux resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Naruto, qu'il avait humilié et harcelé jusqu'à l'attouchement se tenait là à lui dire vouloir être ami.

\- Après si vraiment tu me détestes tant pis, lui rétorqua le blond.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

La réponse fut si rapide que Naruto en compris toute l'honnêteté.

\- Bien voila alors pourquoi ne deviendrions pas amis?

Dans sa tête Sasuke y réfléchissait... Le problème était d'un premier abord sa fierté: tout le monde se demanderait pourquoi ils seraient devenus amis alors qu'ils étaient censés être des ennemis... et d'autre part le ténébreux ne savait pas si il résisterait bien longtemps à l'envie de lui faire des choses... Il le voulait en temps qu'amant mais en tant qu'ami la souffrance serait peut-être pire... D'autant plus que Naruto n'avait absolument pas comprit que Sasuke était homosexuel... Que fallait-il faire?

Le Uchiwa pensa soudainement que rien n'avait marché jusque là. Plus il voulait l'éloigner, et plus son cœur avait eu une emprise sur lui. Plus il l'avait persécuté, et plus il avait trouvé Naruto excitant! Cependant s'il devait encore l'ignorer ou le fuir cela le rendrait vraiment triste. Son choix fut donc fait par son cœur et non par sa tête:

\- Tu as raison mais je ne sais pas si tu me supporteras bien longtemps.

Naruto fut soulagé un instant et lui tendit la main:

\- Serrons-nous la main alors.

Sasuke se releva puis lui serra la main rapidement . Il détourna le regard ne voulant montrer sa gêne.

\- Je ne te promets pas non plus d'être comme Neji ou Lee , j'ai déjà du mal a supporter Suigetsu.

Naruto se mit à rire timidement. Les deux nouveaux amis décidèrent ensuite de se rendre à la gare ensembles sous le regard déjà curieux des derniers lycéens encore présents.

Ils attendirent leur bus sans un mot. Mais le silence n'était pas spécialement pesant, les deux hommes n'avaient juste pas envie de gâcher les dernières paroles qui avait été dites. Les bus arrivant, Sasuke partit le premier mais fut choqué quand lorsqu'il posa le pied sur l'escalier du bus Naruto le retint par le bras:

\- Je pensais, pourquoi on se ferait pas une sortie un jour... je veux dire... J'sais pas moi une petite virée en ville entre... potes...

L'Uchiwa resta un instant bloqué puis acquiesça laissant un Naruto souriant devant le bus. Il prit place sur un siège et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps , sourit sincèrement:

\- Idiot va...

De son côté, Naruto rentra chez lui après avoir raté son bus sous le coup d'une grande inattention. Ses pensées focalisées sur les derniers événements... Il voulait vraiment le comprendre et le connaitre mieux. Et surtout arriver à comprendre pourquoi ses attouchements l'avait tant excité...

Le lendemain matin bien entendu cela ne passa pas inaperçu...

Sasuke qui était arrivé le premier, attendit Suigetsu comme à son habitude. Cependant en lui révélant les faits, Suigetsu lui avait conseillé d'attendre Naruto aussi. Et quand le blond se montra après l'arrivée de son bus il fut surpris de trouver les deux compères l'accueillir. C'est bien entendu Suigetsu qui entama la conversation lui serrant la main comme un forcené:

\- Salutation, Ô nouvel ami de Sasuke! Du coup on va surement traîner ensembles puisque malheureusement pour lui je le colle tout les jours.

Naruto étouffa un rire nerveux et Suigetsu continua:

\- Bien sûr, tu sauras que puisque tu es son ami désormais tu es le mien aussi , donc attends-toi à être stalker!

Il ria sadiquement sous le regard interloqué de Naruto.

\- Laisses-le dans son délire , commença Sasuke, bon on va en cours moi j'ai froid.

Tous acceptèrent et montèrent ensemble la colline de Konoha. Ce qui bien sûr commença à faire jaser les commères. Sasuke qui devient ami avec son ennemi?

Les gens avaient surtout espéré que Naruto évincerait Sasuke ou quelque chose du genre mais pas qu'il devienne son allié... Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser, était-ce un nouveau martyre qui apparaîtrait ou calmerait-il le ténébreux... Toutes ces questions fusèrent sur leur passage pendant qu'eux ne se soucièrent que de la route à suivre. Ils arrivèrent donc en classe ensembles, Suigetsu faisant la conversation pour trois.

Tous le monde les fixèrent, incrédules... Naruto vint ensuite s'asseoir à sa table, suivi de Sasuke. Après quoi, le cours débuta où des regards fusèrent dans leur direction. Sasuke chuchota alors à Naruto "qu'ils allaient tous s'y faire un jour ou l'autre ". Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Une complicité était peut-être entrain de naître entre eux!


	12. Chp 12 : Le noël passé et présent

**Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je m'excuse pour le retard mais je n'arrive plus à uploader mes chapitres dans le Doc Manager ni à editer...Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire je me bats depuis samedi mais impossible. Du coup ma meilleure amie publie pour moi xD En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :3 Bonne lecture les yaoistes !**

 **~ Chapitre 12 : Le noël passé et le noël présent ~**

* _... Et oui cette année c'était un noël blanc, la neige descendait doucement du ciel sous les yeux écarquillés du jeune Sasuke Uchiwa. Il aimait beaucoup regarder les flocons si gracieux se poser sur le sol froid. Il attendait déjà depuis près de deux heures et se fut sa seule distraction. On lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc pour pouvoir fêter noël en amoureux. Cependant le temps ce fit long... très long... Les gens passaient devant lui en riant sans prêter attention au jeune homme assis sur son banc. Ce fut une nuit très froide de solitude... le regard perdu dans les flocons de neige où une seule question lui tournait en tête : Pourquoi ne viens tu pas...?_ *

En rouvrant les yeux Sasuke retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque le bus scolaire se stoppa. Il détestait repenser au passé mais il ne pouvait y réchapper à cette période de l'année... C'était pour lui la plus cruelle des fêtes où il se serait bien passé de la faire. Cependant le jour J étant arrivé il dût oublier toute sa haine un instant et reprendre un visage neutre, retrouvant ses amis. Il y avait maintenant auprès de lui trois personnes, Suigetsu , Naruto et Karine qui commençaient à se voir tout les matins à la sorti des bus.

Bien entendu Karine n'était toujours pas à l'aise en la présence du ténébreux:

\- Salut, lança elle le regard lointain

\- Coucou, lança Naruto souriant

\- Hey poto *Suigetsu lui donna une tape dans le dos* comment que ca va bien?

Suigetsu savait pertinemment que ca n'allait pas mais voulais lui remonter un peu le moral.

\- Bien, bien. Alors c'est ce soir la fameuse fête?

\- Hé ouais la grande soirée de Noel! J'espère que mon costume de requin ne me boudine pas étant donner que c'est Karine qui la fait!

La rouquine fut tinter de rouge et commença à lui asséner des coups. Etrangement Sasuke trouvait que leur relation ressemblait à celle qu'il avait avec Naruto au départ! En moins pire...

\- Bof nous on va s'ennuyer à récolté les invitations! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu nous a choisit pour faire ca , râla Naruto les bras derrière la tête

Sasuke le regarda en biais:

\- Oh je voulais simplement m'amuser avec toi mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Naruto se mit à rougir discrètement prenant la direction de Konoha Highschool avec ses amis.

* _... Le portable à la main Sasuke envoya plusieurs texto, tout le long de son attente : "Où-es tu? Je t'attends " , " Pourquoi ne viens tu pas , n'oublis pas que je t'attends dans le parc! " , " M'as tu oublier...? " , " Viens je t'en prie, je t'aime". Plus le temps passait plus les messages furent insistant et triste, au bord de la supplication. La foule de personne c'était presque vidé et seuls quelques passants marchaient en direction de leur maison. La nuit se faisait ressentir , il était déjà plus de 22 heures... "_ *

Sasuke reçu un grand coup de cahier de la part de Suigetsu qui se mit à râler:

\- Hé dors pas sur les décorations tu va tout aplatir!

\- Je ne dors pas!

\- Tu as les yeux fermés et tu es avachis sur une table , j'appel sa dormir!

\- ...

\- Et arrête d'y penser , c'était i ans.

Sasuke se redressa rapidement:

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , veut tu donc bien me laisser tranquille!

Par la suite le ténébreux se leva et parti vers son antre secret comme à son habitude. Il n'y a que la qu'il avait la paix. Il marcha rapidement tout en tentant de chasser ses noires pensées. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place il fut surpris de voir une personne assis au bord du toit.

* _... Sasuke désespérait , les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Soudain un homme apparut dans l'ombre! Peut être était-ce enfin l'être de son cœur qui arrivait ! Il sauta de son banc et se dirigea vers l'ombre qui se rapprochait...*_

\- Shisui , déclara Sasuke à voix haute comme s'il était toujours dans son passé.

Il se reprit bien vite quand il vit Naruto le regarder de travers.

\- Ca fais deux fois que tu m'appel comme ca...

Le ténébreux resta bloquer un moment puis vint s'assoir à côté du blond:

\- Oublis ca , j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit je délire. Mais ca fais bizarre de te voir la.

Naruto souria toujours aussi franchement:

\- J'adore la vue , je trouve que c'est calme et reposant comme endroit!

\- Je suis d'accord.

Un petit blanc de gêne s'installa entre les deux amis. Naruto fut cependant bien curieux:

\- Dis moi euh... Shisui c'est pas le type que j'ai vu le soir d'Halloween? Je suis plus sur du nom...

Le ténébreux se raidit. Il détestait ce nom et encore plus dans la bouche de la personne qu'il aimait aujourd'hui.

\- Possible.

\- C'est donc bien le copain de ton frère c'est ca?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre remballant sa haine soudaine.

\- Tu la vue par toi même , pourquoi tu me pose des questions débiles.

\- Excuse...

Naruto essayait vainement de comprendre la situation. Malheureusement pour lui Sasuke n'était pas très bavard et ils durent retourner bien vite en salle de cours pour les dernières heures avant le repas. Sasuke ne put se concentrer ce qui n'échappa pas à Suigetsu et Naruto.

* _... L'homme qui venait d'arriver le regarda de travers:_

 _\- Ah non tu dois te tromper mon bonhomme. D'ailleurs tu ferait bien de rentrer cher toi ou tu va attraper une pneumonie! s'exprima la gardien du parc._

 _Sasuke parti se rassoir sur le banc tel un automate. Cependant il ne put empêcher les larmes de coulé à flot..._ *

Le repas et l'après-midi passa si rapidement que les élèves durent s'activés pour que tout soit prêt dans les temps. Bien entendu Tsunade qui était de sorti dans les couloirs veillait au grain avec la CPE Shizune. Les sensei surveillaient eux aussi leur propre classe un peu stresser de cet événement. Dans la classe de Terminal 5 tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Leurs stands étaient prêt ainsi que les costumes qu'ils avaient tous enfilés. Ils avait eut le droit à un grand stand extérieur ainsi qu'une salle de cours pour inauguré noël. Il y avait un café spécial , des jeux de prévu et aussi un karaoké. Le soir de noël chaque classe proposait dans leur emplacement divers amusement. Cependant pour entré dans l'école et dans la salle de danse il fallait une invitation que les élèves avaient distribuer un peu partout. Chaque entrée était bien entendu contrôler par Tsunade et quelques sensei au portail.

La fête était donc sur le point de commencer. Tous furent rassembler dans la cours pour écouter le discours de la directrice. Cela ne prit pas plus de vingt minutes et le sapin fut allumé. Après cela toutes les décorations se mirent en marche sous les applaudissements des élèves. Sasuke était à mile lieux de tout cela sous le regard inquiet du blondinet qui commençait peu à peu à mieux connaitre ses réactions.

\- Aller il est temps d'aller à notre poste Sasuke!

Le ténébreux acquiesça et suivit Naruto sans enthousiasme. Il avait pourtant envie de profiter d'être seul à seul avec Naruto comme il l'avait prévu le jour où il avait levée la main. Mais rien n'y fit et son moral s'assombrit de minute en minute.

Les deux amis se mirent donc devant les grandes portes de Konoha Highschool et commencèrent leur boulot des entrées. Ils accueillirent bon nombres de personnes qui s'entassaient au portillon. Après une bonne heure de boulot les personnes se firent enfin plus rare. Naruto entama quelques conversations avec Sasuke sans grand succès de retour. Il profitait donc des rares venu de Neji , Lee et Hinata pour converser comme un malade. Dans son coin Sasuke regardait les lumières et écoutait les musiques provenant des stands.

* _... La pendule sonna alors 23 heures. Cela faisait depuis 18 heures qu'il était là. Il avait les doigts complètements gelées. Fatigué de pleurer sur ce banc humide il se leva et se dirigea contre une barrière pour regarder la ville au loin. Les lumières de noël d'un habituel apaisant lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. Il entendait au loin la musique et les chants de noël résonner de partout. Il vit aussi le lycée de Konoha en haut sur sa colline... On y apercevait un grand sapin lumineux et beaucoup d'activité! C'était le lycée de Shisui... Le lycée où il passait de temps en temps pour le retrouver... " Pourquoi? " ..._ *

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de tout ca. Il abandonna alors Naruto en plein travail:

\- Hé où tu vas! SASUKE ME LAISSE PAS LA !

Il tenta de le retenir par le bras sans succès. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir des larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

\- J...J'ai rêvé?

\- Hé jeune homme , j'aimerais rentrer moi , il est déjà presque 23 heures je veux profiter des animations , pesta une mère de famille.

\- Ah p-pardon , oui aller-y.

Naruto reprit donc son boulot les pensées troublées. Il se demanda pourquoi Sasuke , oui le Sasuke qu'il connaissait pleurait!? Impensable en temps normal... Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui mais cela dépassait son imagination. Plus Naruto passait de temps avec Sasuke et plus il ressentait un malaise avec le jeune homme. Comme si il se cachait derrière un masque, comme si il y cachait sa vie entière.

Au final Naruto trouva deux pigeons pour reprendre son travail et se mit à courir à la poursuite du Uchiwa disparut. Les pigeons qui n'était autre que Suigetsu et Karine... Il partit donc vers les stands en demandant à ses camarades si il l'avait vu:

Salle intérieur:

Shikamaru: Non désolé il n'est même pas entré dans la grande salle, enfin je crois... Je me suis assoupi un moment alors...

Temari: Imbécile va , heureusement que je suis là , je ne l'ai absolument pas vu rentré. Ah les hommes sont pathétiques.

Choji: Je ne l'ai pas vu au buffet , j'en suis sur.

Neji: Désolé mon ami mais il n'est pas dans les couloirs je surveille strictement tous les passages.

Tenten: Je confirme.

Salle extérieur:

Hinata: Oups attention j'ai faillis te renverser du thé... Euh non pas vu... désolé...

Sakura: Non justement je l'ai pas vu...

Ino: Euh non je l'ai pas vu du tout celui la. Au faite il manque même Suigetsu et Karine je me demande bien ou ils sont passés ses deux là...

Kiba: Je sais pas du tout je suis occupé la.

Extérieur de l'école:

Gaara: Absolument pas vu je m'occupe des feu d'artifice.

Kankuro: Hum je crois pas l'avoir aperçut désolé. Il est censé s'occuper de l'entrée en plus.

Sai: Non pas vu.

Shino: Rien vu non plus désolé.

Naruto pesta fortement:

\- Mais c'est un vrai fantôme celui la...

Il se mis à réfléchir un instant et se donna une claque de ne même pas avoir pensé à son antre secret. Il parti donc en direction du lieu évitant un Suigetsu requin au bord de l'ennui à l'entré.

De son côté Hinata qui venait de renseigner Naruto aperçut que Sakura déprimait du fait que Sasuke ne soit même pas venu la voir travailler en lapine sexy. La Hyûga se donnait à fond et faisait un service plutôt correcte! Bien sur elle avait eu un bon entraineur! Mais Sakura ne se donna même pas la peine de la féliciter... Cependant elle refusait de l'abandonner à sa tristesse:

\- Sakura tu veux un petit verre de limonade?

La fleur acquiesça doucement. Hinata en panthère lui servit alors d'une manière exemplaire:

\- Tu as vu je suis douée maintenant...

\- Oui c'est vrai , tu as bien progresser, rien que pour parler avec les autres. C'est bien.

Hinata souria un instant et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Sakura?

\- Oui?

La fleur regardait son verre sombrement.

\- Tu te souviens... quand on était jeune on s'amusait à faire les serveuses...

Elle eu un vague sourire:

\- Je me souviens en effet, c'était assez marrant. Bien que c'était toujours toi la cliente sinon je rentrais pleine de boue!

\- Ah oui pardon, s'empourpra Hinata

Sakura regarda pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps son amie dans les yeux:

\- Depuis tu t'es vraiment amélioré!

Hinata lui souria:

\- Merci!

\- C'est si loin tout ca... j'ai l'impression que ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas autant ri ! J'étais vraiment forte à l'époque et ...

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase encore plus déprimée qu'auparavant ce qui embarrassa la Hyûga ne savant pas quoi dire de plus. Finalement après quelques minutes de réflexion la fleur se leva:

\- Je vais faire un tour , voir si je trouve Sasuke. Ca m'inquiète. Je te laisse les commandes!

Hinata ne put se résoudre à lui dire non.

Naruto passa devant l'horloge qui indiquait 23h45. Le décompte allait bientôt se faire avant noël ou une animation avec des pères noël commencerait. Il se fichait vraiment de cette fête au final , ses pensées toujours focalisé sur Sasuke. Il était obsédé par cet homme sans en comprendre pourquoi... Il avait aussi très peur que le ténébreux fasse une bêtise... Après avoir courut comme un dératé il arriva enfin sur le lieu secret de son ami. Et il le trouva bel et bien là au bord du toit le regard perdu.

* _... Au final le jeune garçon du rentrer chez lui car le parc fermait ses portes pour la nuit... Au loin il entendit le décompte avant minuit. C'est nonchalamment qu'il se traina pour revenir le cœur briser en deux... Il n'avait même plus de larme pour exprimer sa solitude. Il passait devant les couples euphoriques et amoureux. Il rentrait dans la foule sans les voir. Il arriva enfin cher lui sous la torture des musiques de noël qui résonnait depuis la maison voisine._

 _Soudainement il remarqua quelque chose qui le cloua sur place. Il entendit la voix de Shisui à travers la porte d'entrée. Il se mit donc à contourner la maison et regarda de ses petits yeux noirs de collégiens par la fenêtre pour découvrir l'être de son cœur à nu. Il était dans les bras de son frère avec une coupe de champagne à la main... Probablement avait il fait l'amour joyeusement sous le grand sapin familiale. Les deux amants profitaient de leur soirée quand Shisui aperçut Sasuke part la fenêtre. Il remis donc un caleçon et s'excusa deux secondes auprès d'Itachi qui se mit à faire une petite sieste._

 _Le dénommé Shisui mis un peignoir et rejoignit Sasuke sur le perron, le Uchiwa encore sous le choc._

 _\- Tiens je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais toi, lui dit Shisui_

 _Sasuke resta bloquer un moment avant de sortir quelques mots:_

 _\- Pourquoi...? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ca? Tu ne m'aimais pas?_

 _Shisui ria éperdument au nez de Sasuke:_

 _\- Pitié arrête tu n'es qu'un collégien! Tous ce qui m'intéressait c'était de sortir avec ton frère. Et bordel ce fut long, mais l'occasion c'est présenté ce soir , je n'allais pas rater ca!_

 _Sasuke se senti trahit , perdu , humilier devant les propos de celui qu'il considérais comme l'homme de sa vie. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleuré tellement son cœur l'étouffais de l'intérieur , détruit à jamais..._

 _\- A la base si je suis sortis avec toi c'était pour me rapprocher de Itachi, puisque tu m'invitais tout le temps c'était cool! Je te donnais des cours et tous et en même temps je voyais Itachi! Mais ne te plaint pas tu as eu ta première expérience avec moi , soit ravi ca n'arrive pas à tout les collégiens de ton âge. Surtout les homos , haha. Bon je te laisse crevette , encore merci , grâce à toi cette soirée fut la meilleure de ma vie!_

 _Il repartit en claquant la porte laissant Sasuke s'écrouler sur le sol. Qu'aurait il donner pour se suicider là tout de suite, pour partir loin de tout ..._ *

\- Arrête ne fais pas ca imbécile! ARRETE!

La voix de Naruto le rappela de ce songe mais cela fut trop tard. Il avait déjà un pied dans le vide et son corps bascula en avant. Il n'avait même pas vu son geste avant d'entendre la voix du blondinet. Cependant celui-ci qui courut plus vite que la lumière et le rattrapa de justesse à moitié dans le vide. Puis il le remonta rapidement s'écroulant au sol les bras l'un dans l'autre. Tous les deux reprirent leur souffle de l'angoisse qui venait de se produire. Naruto tenta alors de se relever mais Sasuke s'agrippa à son épaule.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu comptais te suicider! C'est de la folie !

Sasuke se calma un peu coller contre Naruto. Il prit le temps de revenir complètements à lui avant de se rendre compte que sans Naruto il serait soit à l'hosto, soit mort...

\- Aller qu'est ce qui va pas t'es tout bizarre aujourd'hui! Enfin plus que d'habitude je veux dire!

Sasuke se stoppa un instant. Oui c'était bien son Naruto-idiot qui était devant lui. Le blond s'inquiétait vraiment de le voir dans cet état! Il ne connaissait que le Sasuke froid et manipulateur...

Il ne put donc s'empêché de lui tenir la main gentiment:

\- Ne refait plus ca hein...

Sasuke ne savait plus trop où il en était et plaça son autre main au dessus de la sienne:

\- C'était... un instant d'inattention...

Naruto soupira de soulagement en l'entendant enfin parler. Sasuke le regarda alors dans les yeux:

\- Pourquoi tu es la? Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas après ce que je t'ai fait?

Il fut aussitôt prit au dépourvu mais répondit franchement:

\- Bien je te l'ai dit je veux apprendre à te connaitre... D'ailleurs tu trouve pas que c'est mieux depuis qu'on se parle amicalement plutôt que de se bouffer le nez?

\- Mais tu devrait déjà avoir fuis de moi! Dit Sasuke en haussant le ton! Et puis tu es pas la pour te foutre de moi plutôt ! Attendant tranquillement que je fasse une connerie pour m'humilier ! Ou je sais pas peut être Itachi t'intéresse il depuis cette soirée! Et je sais pas...

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Wow tu as prit un sacré coup sur la tête aujourd'hui Sasuke...

Le blond lui serra alors la main franchement, le regardant dans les yeux:

\- Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de personne qui profite des autres, tu le sait pertinemment. J'ai juste envie de te connaitre et une envie sa se contrôle pas! C'est comme si je...

Soudain il fut stopper dans ses paroles quand Sasuke le plaqua contre la petite cheminé du toit. Il ne l'avait pas fait violemment et le blond regarda le Uchiwa dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude. Ses yeux qui avait tant pleuré se fermèrent alors pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Naruto ne répliqua pas un seul instant et répondit à son baiser sous la chaleur montante. Il posa même ses mains sur le dos du Uchiwa qui se colla encore plus contre le blond. Le baiser fut ensuivit d'autres baisers . Le ténébreux passa ensuite ca main dans les cheveux du blond qui répliqua par un petit gémissement. Le corps de Naruto désirais tant cette situation qu'il se laissa aller aux baisers passionnés de Sasuke. Le cœur battant à la chamade le ténébreux oublia soudainement ce qui lui était arriver quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait plus que Naruto en tête qu'il ne put s'empêché d'embrasser encore et encore.

Rompant enfin leur étreinte Sasuke retrouva un air plus habituel. Naruto lui était complètement rougissant. Il mis une main devant son visage tellement il avait honte d'être comme cela. Sasuke souria un peu:

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te violer.

Sasuke commença à se lever quand Naruto le retint par la main:

\- Je m'en fiche de sa... Ne pars pas je voudrais rester encore un peu avec toi... Sasuke...

Le ténébreux resta un moment perdu devant ce Naruto si proche de lui. Il le tira alors contre lui dans une grande étreinte:

\- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir, dit il en entendant soudain le décompte se lancer.

" 9 - 8 - 7 -6 -5 "

\- Merci, lança le blond qui se rendit compte que sans Sasuke il ne serait plus heureux désormais...

" 4- 3 -2 "

\- Non merci à toi de m'avoir sauver et de ne pas t'enfuir...

"1 - ZEROOOOOO "

\- Merry christmas , lanca Sasuke.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un baiser arriva inopinément. Finalement cette fête n'était pas si nulle que sa , se dit le ténébreux. Les deux amants restèrent là un instant à regarder le feu d'artifice sans rien dire. Seuls leur main était jointe devant ce si beau spectacle. Cependant levant les yeux au ciel ils ne virent pas la catastrophe arriver... Sakura se tenait plus bas les yeux exorbiter par ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir!


	13. Chp 13 : Le tout pour le tout

**~ Chapitre 13 : Le tout pour le tout ~**

La fête de noël touchait à son terme où tout les élèves se retrouvèrent sur la piste de dance pour terminer la soirée. La plupart des personnes extérieures au lycée étaient partit. Dans la classe de terminal 5 certains étaient déjà rentrer chez eux , d'autres comme Neji ne purent s'empêcher de commencer à ranger les salles inoccupées et le reste s'amusaient dans la grande salle. Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto les deux hommes regardaient le ciel silencieusement contemplant les étoiles.

Le silence était assez apaisant et le moment fut savouré par les deux lycéens. Cependant Naruto ne pu s'empêché de lui parler de l'incident, cela lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- Dis moi Sasuke... Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose? Tu comptait vraiment en finir?

L'Uchiwa les yeux clos mis un petit moment avant de trouver ses mots:

\- Non je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Tu es bien trop curieux mon pauvre Naruto , soupira Sasuke

\- Mais je m'inquiète!

Le ténébreux se releva doucement incitant son ami à le suivre:

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas je repensais à mon passé et comme c'est pas joyeux j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, je ne m'en rendais pas compte que je ne tenais plus droit. Mais je vais bien maintenant alors retournons au moins profiter de la fin de la fête.

Il le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'a la salle de dance. Naruto ne tenta pas une seconde de lâcher sa main et le suivit jusque là-bas rougissant. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa relation avec Sasuke... Ami ou bien plus? Lui même sentait que cela ressemblait fortement à de l'amour mais n'osait pas voir la vérité en face...

Arriver dans la salle les deux amis se lâchèrent enfin la main et partirent rejoindre leur classe pour discuter un peu. Il tombèrent bien évidemment sur Suigetsu et Karine qui s'en prirent à Naruto pour les avoir abandonner à leur poste. Aucun des deux ne parla de ce qu'il c'était passé! C'était leur jardin secret après tout. Cependant au cours de la soirée Naruto s'éclipsa pour retrouver Hinata qui restait dehors en retrait.

\- Ca ne va pas Hinata? Tu n'as pas réussit ton service? commença le blond

La jeune fille secoua la tête négativement et se colla contre le mur l'air boudeur:

\- Tu sais je ne sais plus quoi faire... avec la personne que j'aime... Je suis transparente.

Naruto s'assis sur le banc en face d'elle:

\- La personne ta rejeté c'est ça?

\- Non pas vraiment mais quand je tente de lui parler à chaque fois, elle s'enfuit et m'ignore parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre... Je n'ai aucune chance et je le sais pourtant...

\- Oh non ne déprime pas Hinata! Lui dit Naruto, peut être que cette personne n'en vaut pas la peine si elle t'ignore de la sorte...

Hinata eut un rire nerveux avant de se laisser tomber le long du mur:

\- Bien sur qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je le sais très bien, je sais comment elle est et pourtant... comme une idiote je l'aime depuis toujours. Je suis stupide... Naruto je suis si stupide.

Elle fondit alors en larme où Naruto vint la soutenir.

La Hyûga se calma assez vite:

\- C'est bon j'ai l'habitude ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste un peu craquée...

\- Ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour quelqu'un qui te fais du mal voyons! Enfin je dis ca mais je suis mal placé pour parler, soupira Naruto.

Hinata sauta sur l'occasion pour en apprendre plus:

\- Tu as aussi des problèmes de cœur?

Le blondinet hésita un petit moment avant de répondre:

\- Disons que.. je m'aperçois que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui... m'as fait du mal... mais au fond je ne pense pas que ce quelqu'un soit foncièrement mauvais... enfin là n'est pas le fond du problème...

\- Tu es amoureux alors?

\- ... Oui.

Naruto se mit à rougir:

\- Je m'en rend compte mais oui et je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ça.

Hinata souria tendrement , elle savait très bien de qui il parlait:

\- Tu va faire quoi alors? Te mettre avec cette personne?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux à cette proposition. Hinata se mit à rire un court instant , c'était assez mignon de voir Naruto si perdu, lui qui n'y connais rien en relation et en sentiment. La Hyûga voyant Sasuke la regarder au loin d'un air jaloux décida d'en rester la , elle se leva donc et laissa Naruto seul. Et lui donna un dernier conseil:

\- Tu devrait peut être tenter une sortie avec cette personne pour voir si sa colle entre vous deux!

La soirée ce termina agréablement. Tout le monde c'était bien amusé sans aucun problème à l'horizon. Naruto était enfin rentré cher lui après avoir demandé à Sasuke une sortie en ville pour le 31 décembre histoire de fêter le nouvel an ensemble. Sur le coup la proposition lui sembla un peu trop mais Sasuke qui ne voulait pas rester avec son frère et Shisui car ces parents ne seraient pas là avait accepter volontiers.

Plus il y repensait plus Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire qu'il aimait Sasuke. Mais pas un simple amour c'était une obsession , il avait envie d'être à ses côtés , de l'embrasser , de le toucher... Comme le jour où Sasuke l'avait emmener dans une salle de rangement... Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il se dit qu'au vu du comportement de Sasuke cela pourrait peut être... être réciproque?

La semaine passa assez rapidement où chacun avait reprit ses activités habituelles pensant cependant au jour J arrivant. La nouvelle année... Pour Sasuke et Naruto se seraient un moment bien compliquer mais peut être aussi un moment libérateur. Le 31 pointa assez vite le bout de son nez avec son lot de verglas et de neige froide.

Du côté de Sasuke une visite imprévu le déconcentra dans ses préparatifs. C'était Sakura Haruno qui venait lui souhaiter la bonne année. Il voulut bien vite la renvoyer cher elle mais elle insista pour entrer boire un café. Il du s'exécuter bien à contre cœur. Elle prit donc place au salon attendant son hôte. Bien entendu Sakura n'était absolument pas la pour une visite de courtoisie. Amoureuse de Sasuke depuis sa seconde elle ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'avoir , que se soit une femme ou un homme ! Rien n'avait changer pour elle! Sakura avait donc fait un choix. Elle détruirait toute relation existante entre Naruto et Sasuke coûte que coûte! Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière!

Sa nouvelle résolution prise elle s'empara du téléphone de Sasuke poser sur la table et envoya un message à Naruto. Puis elle supprima le message et reposa au même endroit le portable. Elle eut une grimace désagréable quand elle aperçut son fond d'écran avec Naruto à moitié nu! Ecœurant pensa t'elle... Lorsque Sasuke revint il lui offrais son café et elle parla de tout et de rien. Une fois finit elle repartit lui souhaitant une bonne année.

\- Et voila une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama t'elle dans son bus.

Du côté de Naruto, il se préparait tant bien que mal à partir. Il était très nerveux et ne savait pas comment il allait aborder les choses! Il avait peur de se faire ridiculiser! Il reçu bien vite un message de " Sasuke":

" _Retrouve moi un peu plus tôt à la ville de Suna au fameux parc d'attraction , je n'ai pas envie de passer mes fêtes à Konoha. Pas la peine de répondre j'ai plus de batterie. Sasuke._ "

\- Ah mince c'est plus loin que prévu je dois me dépêcher.

Naruto enfila très vite son manteau d'hiver et déboula dehors pour trouver un bus qui l'emmènerais à la prochaine ville. Il y avait énormément de neige qui perturbait le trafique il du finalement ce résoudre à attendre une demi heure. Une fois fait se fut le trajet le plus long de sa vie. Il imaginait toutes sortes de situations où il déclarerais à Sasuke que le jour de noël lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments mais toutes le firent rougir. " J'y arriverais jamais , se hurlait il s'en cesse.

Finalement arrivé à bon port il était plus de 20 heures. A la base Naruto devait avoir rendez vous au central de Konoha à 18h 30 pour aller ensuite au temple avec Sasuke. Une fois fait il se rendit à la fête organisée par la ville de Suna et attendit devant l'entrée. Très vite Sakura arriva toute en fleur:

\- Hey Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Oh Sakura!

Il fut surpris de la trouver ici en si belle tenue avec une attitude si amicale...

\- Il fait un froid de canard ce soir je suis venue passer les fêtes avec mes parents!

\- Ouais c'est vrai il fait vraiment froid!

Sakura s'assit à côté de Naruto et lui offrit une boisson:

\- Tiens ca réchaufferas, j'en prend une aussi! Au fait je pourrais t'emprunter ton téléphone s'il te plait! J'aimerais appeler mon père!

Naruto lui souria et lui tendit son portable tout aussi naïvement qu'il le fait toujours. Peut après il bu sa boisson tranquillement attendant l'arrivé de Sasuke. Et toujours aussi naïvement il s'étala sur le banc endormi par un somnifère...

Sakura le laissa donc sur son banc. Elle prit le téléphone avec elle et fila en direction du central de Konoha. Elle avait parfaitement entendu quand Naruto avait fait sa demande à Sasuke le 24 décembre. La fleur avait donc décider d'agir en conséquence , tentant le tout pour le tout pour récupérer Sasuke! Il le fallait ! C'était SON amour , à elle. Elle le sentait c'était aussi sa dernière chance!

Au loin Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire, la panique lui prenait le ventre. Une nouvelle fois il était abandonné , ce n'était pas possible ! Pas avec Naruto ! Il avait beau l'appeler il ne décrochait pas. L'Uchiwa était désespéré mais tentait de se calmer, il se rassura " ca doit être la neige , les bus sont en retard... ". Il se jura au fond de lui même que si Naruto le plantait la ce soir , il le détruirait. Et plus jamais il n'ouvrirait sont cœur non plus jamais.

Une ombre arriva alors devant lui. Il leva les yeux pleins d'espoir et fut choqué de voir arriver Sakura Haruno. Elle fit mine de rien et souria:

\- Hey Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul?

Il serra les poings , il ne manquait plus qu'elle...

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

La fleur fut assez surprise de ce ton froid mais elle n'avait pas oubliée qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour les photos et de plus à cet instant il était triste...

\- Je sais bien mais tu me fais de la peine tu veux de la compagnie !?

Il soupira fortement:

\- Qui a dit que je voudrais de ta compagnie?

\- Ne soit pas si froid voyons , tu es toujours si distant..

Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Sasuke baissa de plus en plus la tête. Puis il lui agrippa le bras violemment:

\- Quand va tu comprendre que tu m'insupporte! Hurla il la repoussant violemment sur le sol. Tu es vraiment très mal tomber!

Sasuke la tint par le col :

\- Comment dois je te le dire pour que tu arrêtes de me coller!? Je ne t'ai jamais supporter! Depuis la seconde tu me bave dessus mais va donc te respecter déjà toi même et on en reparleras !

\- Mais je t'aime Sasuke je ne veux que ton bonheur , je suis faite pour toi ouvre les yeux! Je suis bien mieux que n'importe quelle femme et même Naruto! Je t'en prie laisse moi une chance!

\- Tais-toi!

Il la lança ensuite contre un arbre et lui décocha une énorme claque. Il la laissa là en larme et partit du parc. Son regard était noir de haine , il alla directement cher Naruto pour le détruire lui aussi. Cependant arrivé à l'orphelinat en question, la femme qui s'en occupait lui expliqua que Naruto Uzumaki était partit précipitamment à un rendez vous il y avait 4 heures de cela. Le ténébreux resta planter là un moment dans l'incompréhension totale. Il appela ensuite Suigetsu , c'était sa seule option...

Deux coup suffirent avant qu'il décroche:

 _\- Allo suigetsuuuuuuu à l'appareileuh!_

Sasuke soupira fortement, et voila qu'il était bourré... c'était bien le moment!

\- Suigestu c'est Sasuke. Tu pourrais m'aider pour un truc!?

 _\- Euhhhh c'est qué la tu vois je suiiiis euhhh un peu occupé héééé._

\- Je tombe très mal en effet. C'est vraiment pas ma soirée.

 _\- Il c'est passé quoaaaa? T'aveuh pas rendeuh-vous avec Naruwtow ?_

\- Mon dieu Suigetsu je comprend rien à ce que tu dis. Laisse tomber.

Sur ce il raccrocha. Il resta planté devant l'orphelinat à se torturer l'esprit! Que faire? Attendre? Encore...

Le plan de la rose avait complètement échoué. Elle marchait lentement le long de la route en pleurant à chaude larme. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout mais n'avait pas réussit à ce que Sasuke l'apprécie enfin. Elle avait tout essayer , pourquoi la rejetait il à chaque fois... Qu'est ce que Naruto avait de plus qu'elle ou qu'une autre? La demoiselle rentra dans une personne s'en rendre compte et continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Son amour à sens unique... resterait à jamais à sens unique... Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marcher au final? Elle n'en savait rien , elle ne savait absolument pas à quel point le lien qui liait Sasuke à Naruto était plus fort que tout malgré ce qu'il y paraissait. C'était un lien impossible à briser désormais...

Soudain perdue dans ces pensées elle ne vit pas un type lui tomber à moitié sur l'épaule. L'homme était à moitié ivre, elle reconnu alors Suigetsu.

\- S'lut , dit il avec une haleine exécrable.

\- Dégage de là toi!

Elle le repoussa un peu toujours en larme. Il lui agrippa cependant le poignet un sourire étrange aux lèvres:

\- Dis moua c'est pô bien de volé les affaireuh des autres !

\- Qu...quoi?

Suigetsu respira un bon coup histoire de parler plus correctement, il espérait que le cachet qu'il avait prit le débourrerait assez rapidement:

\- J'ai reçu un appel d'la part d'notre cher susuke ! Et la je cherche à trouver Nuruto! Alors j'utilise l'applis de recherche par téléphone t'vois? Et sur qui que je tombe pas? Sakura! Drôle nan , ria t'il fortement, bon t'le dis pas hein c'est parce qu'euh je veux être flic plus tard t'vois! Et que j'aime bien ... atta' , nah' mais ca te regarde pas. Je disais donc...

Il se donna une claque pour se ressaisir:

\- Je disais donc en gros que s'la soirée de Sasuke se passe mal , c'est de ta faute quoaaa?

Sakura s'éloigna le plus possible de Suigetsu et lui lança le téléphone de Naruto à la figure. L'ami de Sasuke s'étala par terre tellement il ne tenait pas debout.

\- De toute façon je m'en fiche qu'ils fassent bien ce qu'ils veulent ,ils sont dégoutant de toute façon ! Hurla la rose en partant en pleure.

Par la suite Suigetsu après avoir été malade une fois en plein trajet de bus arriva où lui indiquait le portable de Sasuke. Le ténébreux était là devant l'orphelinat complètement gelé , il fut surpris de voir arriver son ami en ces lieux:

\- Toi? Mais c'est quoi cette soirée bizarre... soupira Sasuke, tu pue l'alcool!

\- Excuse moi de venir à ton secours petite âme esseulé , pouffa il, tu as de la chance j'ai débourré un peu dans le bus! haha haha!

Sasuke resta septique:

\- Si tu viens pour me remonter le moral c'est mort.

\- Oh tu sais bien que quand je viens je vois les choses en grand poto! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta soirée c'est mal passée moi je le sais!

\- Dis toujours..?

\- Sakura Haruno. Ca définit ton problème ha ha haha ! * burps*

\- ...

\- J'ai cherché le téléphone de Naruto avec une appli' spéciale tu vois , et je suis tombé sur Sakura , elle a surement du faire un truc pour qu'il soit ailleurs , pauvre Naruto qui attend dans le froid , erf!

Sasuke se leva tout d'un coup partager entre la haine plus que puissante envers Sakura et l'inquiétude pour Naruto! Où était il bien passé?

\- Merci Suigetsu mais ca ne me dis pas où il est.

\- A la par contre j'suis pas devin t'vois... hic , bon sang de bois pourquoi j'ai autant picolé...

Le ténébreux posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son ami:

\- Merci Suigetsu. Tu es vraiment un ami précieux pour moi!

Sur le coup son ami fut choqué puis lui souria franchement, un tel compliment était rare il fallait en profiter. Sasuke et son ami partirent ensuite jusqu'au bus que prenait Naruto en temps général et questionnaire le chauffeur.

\- Ah oui je le connais le petit blond à la tête de terreur? Je me souviens l'avoir vu partir pour la fête de Suna. C'est assez rare de le voir quitter le ville c'est un de mes habitués.

\- Ok merci vous y aller là?

\- Oui tout à fais mais c'est ma dernière tournée après il n'y a plus de bus.

\- Bien je prend le trajet alors. Suig'?

\- Ah non compte pô sur moi j'ai été malade déjà dans celui d'avant , plus de bus pour moi! Je vais retourner cher moi me coucher plutôt! Bonne chance poto.

Il lui donna une claque dans le dos et repartit tranquillement le sens du devoir accomplit. Suigetsu lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là depuis l'affaire Shisui. Il lui avait promis aussi depuis sa jeunesse , un jour où Sasuke l'avait sauver de la mort. Jamais il n'oublierait , non jamais. Il rentra cher lui tranquillement sous la neige glaciale.

Lorsque le ténébreux arriva à la fête de Suna celle-ci battait son plein. Il était déjà plus de minuit et demi et cela lui rappelait que sa nouvelle année démarrait mal... 2014 et son lot de promesse hein... se dit il. Finalement il se rappela le jour de noël , ces baisers passionnés , se rapprochement, cette envie de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait absolument retrouver Naruto... Il voulait commencer l'année avec lui... Il se remémora bien entendu sa rencontre avec lui , ses altercations comme le cours de chimie ou celui de sport! Le ténébreux se rappela de la débilité sans nom mais aussi la naïveté touchante de ce blondinet. Il se rendit compte que depuis sa venu il ne pensait qu'a lui! C'était une vrai obsession!

Après quelques minutes de marche seulement il le trouva endormi sur un banc à moitié recouvert de neige. Cet idiot avait du se faire avoir par Sakura... " baka" pensa t'il immédiatement en le secouant comme un prunier. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque Naruto se réveilla il était recouvert du manteau de Sasuke et était couché sur ses genoux. Il fut très surpris et se bloqua instantanément.

\- Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant , s'exprima Sasuke avec un air faussement sadique.

\- ... Euh ... Je... Qu'est ce qu'il sait passé? s'exprima Naruto en se relevant

Sasuke soupira lascivement et lui expliqua la situation avec Sakura. L'Uzumaki resta un moment choqué et s'excusa envers Sasuke pour ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- C'est rien tu es bête on y peut rien! titilla Sasuke

\- Hé c'est pas vrai, pas ma faute si moi je suis gentil! MOI ! s'offusqua le blond

\- Ca cause ta perte aussi , ria un peu l'Uchiwa, au fait j'ai pas envie de finir ma soirée comme ca pas toi? Ca te dis d'aller au temple pour faire les vœux de la nouvelle année?

Naruto se releva rapidement :

\- Yeah ! Allons y !

Les deux hommes partirent alors pour le temple de Konoha où il y arrivèrent assez tard.

Finalement cela tombais bien , pensaient ils , il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde et la voie était plus libre pour accéder à la partie des vœux. Le blond et le ténébreux partirent donc prendre une carte de leur année 2014 mais bizarrement la gardèrent pour eux...

Sasuke : Amour ++ , Argent - , Santé + , Famille -

" L'amour sera de votre côté mais gare au crise familiale et au porte monnaie"

Naruto : Amour ++ , Argent + , Santé - , Famille +

" Côté amour et famille ce sera votre année, cependant santé fragile en début d'année"

Les deux jeunes lycéens gardèrent bien précieusement cette carte dans leur poche et partirent pour la prière. Ils montèrent l'estrade et tintèrent la petite cloche au dessus de leur tête. Par la suite ils se mirent tous deux à prier secrètement en silence, laissant le vent accompagné leur parole silencieuse. La neige tombait de plus belle sur le portillon des prières. Les yeux clos et le désir d'être l'un avec l'autre laissa à cette instant un moment magique et unique qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais ressentit auparavant.

Sasuke fut le premier à rouvrir le yeux. Il se dit la à cet instant parfait qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Sakura lui avait montrer la marche à suivre au final , il devait au moins une fois dans sa vie prendre une bonne décision. Il respira un grand coup, " sa passe ou sa casse " trottait dans sa tête. Finalement il se tourna vers Naruto qui rouvrit les yeux en même temps. Il n'y avait personne derrière eux le moment était opportun. Il prit alors les mains de Naruto qui se laissa faire sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Puis sans prononcer une parole il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Le blond y répondit instantanément et calmement comme si tout était normal , comme si ils étaient un homme et une femme.

Ce baiser s'allongea quelques minutes avant que le ténébreux rompe son étreinte. Il prit un regard sérieux et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Puis il parla un ton fort comme pour donner un ordre:

\- Je t'aime Naruto , reste avec moi, pour toujours.

Par la suite il l'attrapa violemment par le col et le serra contre lui. Naruto complètement déstabilisé ne sortit pas un seul mot mais resta là dans ses bras hochant de la tête en signe d'approbation.


	14. Chp 14 : Confessions et rapprochement

**Yop! Voilà la suite. Je remercie encore pour les reviews ça fais super plaisir! Je tiens aussi à annoncer que la prochaine publication sera la dernière en un double chapitre :3 ( 15 - 16 )! RDV pour la fin!**

 **~ Chapitre 14 : Confessions et Rapprochement ~**

C'était un court instant , un court instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour le petit couple tout nouvellement formé. Le temps était comme figé sur ces deux hommes qui partageait un amour réciproque sous le dôme du temple des prières. Sans un mot, ni sans aucun geste ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre savourant le moment présent.

Lorsque Sasuke rompit enfin leur étreinte il regarda attentivement la tête de Naruto. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire fugace tellement son nouvel amant avait les joues rouges et l'air perdu. Le blondinet n'avait jamais autant manqué de parole quand cet instant, il restait bloqué se demandant encore comment cela était possible. Lui aimer un homme , aimer Sasuke Uchiwa... Et avoir l'opportunité d'y partager cet amour en retour. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'en arrivant à Konoha Highschool il allait se passer tant de choses inattendus. Mais cela ne le rendait pas triste bien au contraire, il était tout simplement heureux.

Sasuke qui le regardait lui prit alors la tête entre ces mains et lui donna un autre baiser plein de passion. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait! Finalement les deux hommes prit par le froid décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer:

\- Tu va rentrer chez toi Naruto? s'exprima le ténébreux en lui prenant la main pour le guider hors du temple.

\- Hé bien... je ne sais pas , pourquoi?

\- Je pensais peut être que tu voudrais dormir cher moi ce soir.

Naruto avait beau être perdu il ne cessa de sourire.

\- Si je ne dérange pas ... je veux bien!

Il se surprenait de plus en plus mais ne voulait pas que cet instant avec Sasuke se finisse. Le ténébreux pensait de la même manière:

\- C'est réglé alors. Par contre je te préviens d'emblé tu ne t'approche pas de mon frère. C'est non négociable.

\- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ça?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer mais disons qu'il à tendance à être collant et je ne veux pas que tu t'entiches de lui car tu es à moi. Officiellement maintenant en plus.

Naruto s'empourpra un moment perdu dans les paroles de Sasuke.

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas ton frère...

Soudain Naruto eut le déclique. Son frère qui à tendance à être collant. Shisui qui est le copain actuel de Itachi et dont Sasuke à l'air de ne pas apprécier... Les deux fois où Sasuke c'était trompé de nom en l'appelant Shisui... " impossible , pensa alors le blond". Lorsqu'ils prirent placent dans le bus il se lance dans son hypothèse désirant enfin connaitre le vrai Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Tu ne serais pas sorti avec Shisui par hasard...?

Le ténébreux ce bloqua sur place , droit comme un piquet. Il détourna le regard contre la vitre:

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu serais aussi perspicace...

\- Je veux juste savoir et comprendre, je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois pourtant.

\- * soupir * C'est bien parce que c'est toi Naruto... Je vais te le dire mais tu as intérêt à le garder pour toi d'accord?

\- Bien sur!

Le bus continuait sa route calmement sur les voies enneigées laissant à Sasuke toute l'occasion de raconter son passé:

\- Ca c'est passé quand j'étais au collège. J'ai toujours été , avant, du genre un peu naïf et trop gentil, commença t'il. Bref j'étais souvent malmené par les autres mais j'avais prit l'habitude. Le collège aura été une période très complexe pour moi , en tant que Uchiwa je représentais l'avenir de la filiale et je devais avoir de bonnes notes. Du coup j'étais prit pour un "intello" et je passais souvent mes journées seuls à éviter les autres pour être plus tranquille. Et ce jusqu'en troisième.

\- Qui l'eut cru , s'exclama Naruto étonné. Tu as bien changé!

\- Je sais. Justement. Arrivé en troisième, j'ai fais la rencontre d'un homme qui venait souvent à la maison avec Itachi. Il était dans la même classe et venait jouer à la console cher nous. C'était Shisui... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui. Au final mes notes n'étant toujours pas acceptable pour mon père très strict , Itachi décida de m'aider et demanda à son ami de me donner des cours particulier. Shisui est un gars plutôt intelligent... Du coup je suis devenu son élève particulier et c'est à partir de la que ça à dérivé...

Sasuke se stoppa sous les coup violents du bus roulant sur des routes de campagne. Sous le regard plus que captivé de Naruto il reprit:

\- Je suis donc... tombé amoureux de lui. J'avais toujours tendance à être attiré par les hommes de toute manière et Shisui me charmait tout le temps. Il faisait tout pour que je sois amoureux de lui je m'en rend bien compte aujourd'hui. On va dire que j'ai eu mes premières expériences avec lui dans divers.. domaines.

\- Oui je vois un peu le genre , répondit Naruto rougissant au souvenir érotique avec Sasuke.

-...Ouais... Et donc on a entamés une relation assez longue qui à durée au moins 4 mois au cours duquel il venait toujours à la maison. Toujours coller avec Itachi. Mais je ne m'en faisait pas à cette époque j'était bien trop jeune et naïf. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que la seule chose qui l'importait c'était mon frère. Il passait son temps à me poser des questions sur lui , mais comment ai-je fais pour ne rien voir.

\- L'amour rend aveugle à ce que l'on dit...

Sasuke soupira sachant que la suite allait être dur à raconter:

\- Ouais même myope...Bref. Après ça on avait décidé de passer noël ensemble et j'avais eu rendez vous au parc le jour même. J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu encore et encore mais il n'est jamais venu. J'étais vraiment gelé et quand j'ai enfin décider de retourner cher moi...

Il se stoppa les yeux clos , son expression affichait beaucoup de tristesse. Naruto ressentit que son cœur était lourd. Il posa sa main sur son épaule:

\- Et quand tu es rentré cher toi?

\- ... Je l'ai retrouver nu dans les bras de mon frère. Un sourire béat aux lèvres. Quand je lui est demandé des explications j'ai eu le droit à " _Pitié arrête tu n'es qu'un collégien! Tous ce qui m'intéressait c'était de sortir avec ton frère. Et bordel ce fut long, mais l'occasion c'est présenté ce soir , je n'allais pas rater ca! A la base si je suis sortis avec toi c'était pour me rapprocher de Itachi, puisque tu m'invitais tout le temps c'était cool! Je te donnais des cours et tous et en même temps je voyais Itachi! Mais ne te plaint pas tu as eu ta première expérience avec moi , soit ravi ca n'arrive pas à tout les collégiens de ton âge. Surtout les homos , haha. Bon je te laisse crevette , encore merci , grâce à toi cette soirée fut la meilleure de ma vie! "._ Et voila je ne m'en suis jamais remit... Satisfait?

Naruto était interloqué :

\- Mais quelle enflure! hurla t'il devant un Sasuke surpris. Il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine , il n'a fait que de te manipuler , c'est un connard de première! Tsss je ne le verrais plus pareil ce Shisui! Et Itachi tu ne lui en à jamais parlé?

\- Bien... Non. Je n'ai pas eu envie de me ridiculiser, il ne savait pas pour moi de toute façon tout comme moi je ne savais pas qu'il était de ce bord non plus.

\- Oh, tu aurais du...

\- Je ne sais pas. Laisse le dans son pseudo bonheur.

Naruto soupira et se colla contre Sasuke lui donnant un peu de réconfort.

Nos deux amis arrivèrent enfin à destination. La main dans la main ils sortirent du bus et rejoignirent le manoir Uchiwa en haut de sa colline. Il était déjà trois heures du matin. Etrangement Sasuke se sentait si bien. Il avait enfin pu parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que Suigetsu c'était une vrai libération. De son côté Naruto se sentait plus proche que jamais de Sasuke. En arrivant au manoir Naruto voulut lui lâché la main mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire:

\- Ce coup-ci je préfère que Itachi soit au courant.

\- Ah, bon comme tu veux...

C'est rougissant que le blondinet pénétra dans la demeure. Il avait de mauvais souvenir depuis Halloween mais il sentait que cela s'effacerait peu à peu. Soudain il repensa à ce fameux jour:

\- Mais au fait j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu avait pris ces photos? Et pourquoi Sakura et Karine les avaient eut?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que Naruto tomba nez à nez avec Itachi et Shisui dans le salon à moitié nu devant la TV.

Itachi se retourna bien vite:

\- Oh mais c'est Naruto Uzumaki! Quel plaisir de te revoir!

\- ... euh Bonjour!

Il lui serra la main sous le regard possessif de Sasuke d'une part et Shisui de l'autre. Au final il ne s'éternisa pas sentant sa propre colère monter devant l'ancien amant de Sasuke. Ils partirent donc ensemble dans la chambre de Sasuke au calme. Le ténébreux répondit donc à la question en suspens posé par Naruto:

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour ce que j'ai fais au voyage scolaire. Disons que j'enchaine conneries sur conneries depuis que je ne suis plus avec Shisui. Je passe mes nerfs quoi. Par contre pour ce qui était de les mettre en publiques c'est les deux filles qui ont décidées de le faire pour t'éloigner de moi.

\- Hum... c'est vrai que tu es très bien entouré. Pleins de belles filles jolies qui sont prête à tout pour toi.

Sasuke s'assis sur le lit à côté de Naruto. Il approcha son visage du blond:

\- Serais ce de la jalousie?

\- N-Non voyons...

\- Tu mens très mal!

Sasuke se rapprochait de plus en plus où le cœur de Naruto faillit sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Toutes ces filles me soulent à me coller. Ce sont des filles faciles sans intérêt , elle ne se respecte même pas elle même tout comme Sakura. Et puis il n'y a que toi...

Il plaqua Naruto sur le lit:

\- que j'aime.

Naruto ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre en cet instant et rougit comme une tomate. Cependant pour la première fois Naruto décida de lui montrer que lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments fort pour lui et l'embrassa. Sasuke fut tout d'abord surprit! Agréablement surprit! Il y répondit alors encore plus férocement.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement continuant leurs baisers langoureux. Sasuke se plaça directement au dessus de Naruto, le dominant de tout son corps. Il se lova peu à peu contre lui les jambes se croisant , les bras se frôlant avec douceur et caresse. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus insistant et passionnés. Leur cœur battaient à l'unisson sous le coup de leur étreinte sensuel. Le ténébreux se frotta peu à peu contre Naruto sentant son désir monter en lui et provoquant cher le blond une réaction directe au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Le ténébreux voulait aller plus loin , encore plus loin mais se stoppa un instant:

\- Naruto je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter si sa continu... J'ai besoin de savoir à tu toujours peur de ce que je t'ai fais la dernière fois?

Naruto son corps en feu et ses joues rougissante secoua la tête négativement:

\- Je n'avais pas peur.. J'étais juste surpris...

Sasuke ayant eu sa réponse reprit les baisers de plus belle. Sous le feu de l'action Naruto avait oublié tout ses problèmes et ses aprioris quand à une relation avec un autre homme. Il se laissa porter sous les caresses sensuels de Sasuke. Celui-ci commença à lui ôté sa chemise et à l'embrasser sur tout le corps. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons durcit par son toucher expert. Il s'attaqua bien vite à son cou offrant à Naruto des frissons inédit. Le blond poussa un petit cri d'enthousiasme en profitant pour caresser les cheveux noir de son amant. Au fond de lui il en rêvait depuis longtemps de cette situation érotique. Tout lui procurait des sensations nouvelles et agréable. Sasuke ôta par la suite sa propre chemise laissant le blond parcourir son corps de ses mains. Naruto le découvrait en son entier caressant ses abdos.

Plus les caresses s'accélérèrent plus Sasuke ressentait des pulsions dominatrice. Il ne résista que bien longtemps à cette pression et cette chaleur. Il descendit directement sur le pantalon de Naruto et lui enleva en un clin d'œil. Au passage il retira le sien et commença à embrasser le bas du ventre du blond. La seul chose que Naruto pu faire en cet instant était de toucher ses cheveux ébènes à bout de souffle. Sasuke retira alors lentement le caleçon de Naruto et descendit enfin sur son membre. La réaction de Naruto fut immédiate. Aussitôt que Sasuke le prit dans sa bouche il poussa de petits cri de bonheur au bord de l'extase. Jamais auparavant il n'avait connu cet expérience , cela le rendait d'autant plus sensible au vas et vient du Uchiwa. Celui-ci si adonna avec passion faisant monter son propre corps à une température élevé. Pendant quelques minutes Naruto ne put que gémir de bonheur.

Par la suite, Sasuke se mit lui aussi à nu et se colla au dessus de Naruto un air sadique dans les yeux:

\- Moi aussi je veux profiter.

Il prit alors la tête de Naruto dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui indiqua ensuite son entre-jambe où le blond suiva le mouvement peu sur de lui. Les débuts fur hasardeux mais bien vite il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Imitant le Uchiwa il y fit du va et vient sur son membre. Sasuke ressentit un bonheur indescriptible étant enfin en osmose avec son Naruto. Jamais il ne pensait que ce jour arriverait à nouveau où il ressentirait un plaisir intense. Mais cela était tellement plus fort qu'avant qu'il poussa lui aussi des cri de bonheur. Il en profita alors avec son doigt salivé pour pénétré dans la partie intime du blond qui ,surprit d'un premier abord, profita de cette nouvelle sensation.

Sasuke sentait que Naruto se détendait de plus en plus et profita pour en mettre un deuxième. Ecartant ainsi de plus en plus la zone il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il stoppa alors Naruto et le bloqua fortement sur le lit le dominant de toute sa hauteur:

\- Je te préviens sa risque un peu de faire mal au début. Tu va t'y faire, lui dit le ténébreux sadiquement.

Peu après il agrippa les jambes de Naruto lui laissant place net pour la suite. Naruto le regarda à moitié inquiet, à moitié en plein désir. Sasuke souria ensuite lui donnant un baiser langoureux. Puis il en profita pour le pénétrer doucement. Le blond ressentit une monté de souffrance combiné à un bonheur indescriptible. Une fois ce cap passé Sasuke donna des coups de hanche de plus en plus fort laissant le bonheur le submerger. Naruto lui aussi ne ressentit plus que du plaisir et cria plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. L'un sur l'autre Sasuke y donna du sien et accéléra de plus en plus vite. L'uzumaki n'en pouvait plus:

\- Sasuke... je viens ,je viens...

Le Uchiwa toujours aussi sadique se stoppa alors un instant:

\- Je vais faire durer le plaisir alors.

\- Non ... pitié continu.

Sasuke ria et l'embrassa une dernière fois sensuellement collant bien son corps contre lui. Par la suite le Uchiwa reprit son mouvement endiablé avec une force incroyable. Il en profita pour prendre le sexe de Naruto dans ses mains imitant son mouvement de hanche. Ce ne fut pas bien long que le Blond se mit à jouir dans les mains de son partenaire. Au même moment Sasuke lui aussi se mit à jouir à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Ensemble ils poussèrent un long cri qui n'échappa pas au reste des habitants de cette maison.

Reprenant peu à peu leur souffle les deux hommes se collèrent l'un à l'autre sous les couvertures, fatigué de l'échange qui venait de se produire. N'ayant rien vu venir Naruto au fond de lui se sentait tellement soulager d'avoir passer ce cap avec Sasuke. Les derniers murs venaient de tomber entre eux et une véritable relation allait commencer en même temps que la nouvelle année. Sasuke ressentit lui aussi un bonheur incommensurable, tel qu'il n'avait plus ressentit cela depuis des années et des années. Finalement après une si grosse fatigue de la journée qui s'était passée et de leur soirée houleuse les deux hommes s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre amoureusement.

Le lendemain matin , la neige était tombée toute la fin de soirée en trombe laissant un paysage blanc et pure. Les deux véritables amants étaient toujours paisiblement endormis quand un coup de sonnette se fit entendre. Ils furent aussitôt réveillés quand la sonnette devint insistante. Sasuke du donc se résoudre à se lever , à mettre une tenue et à aller ouvrir laissant Naruto se réveiller difficilement sur le lit.

Seul, Naruto repensa à la vieille. Tout ce qu'il c'était passé en si peu de temps! Il n'en croyait pas vraiment ces yeux et pourtant il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait coucher avec un homme et comptait entamer une relation sérieuse avec lui... Cependant cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement peur , il était en peine découverte et était heureux comme ça. Il espérait juste qu'avec Sasuke cela durerait dans le temps.. Ses idées enfin remise en place il se leva et rejoignit Sasuke , habillé des vêtements de la veille.

Il se retrouva bien vite nez à nez avec un Suigetsu au regard pas très frais:

\- Hé mais qui voila! Naruto le tombeur !

\- Suigetsu ne commence pas, siffla Sasuke partant faire du café.

Naruto compris bien vite qu'il était déjà au parfum. Après tout c'était le meilleur amis de Sasuke. Par la suite Naruto éternua fortement ,il avait du prendre froid hier. Puis il se gratta la tête gêné de ce que Suigetsu lui avait dit:

\- Pas la peine d'être gêné je suis dans vos petites histoires depuis longtemps déjà! s'exprima Suigetsu heureux

Il baissa un peu le ton:

\- Et je te remercie de prendre soin de Sasuke après ce qu'il à vécu. Je compte sur toi!

Naruto s'assit toujours un peu honteux:

\- Pas de soucis... Il m'a expliqué pour son passé , je le déteste ce Shisui!

\- Ah sur ce point nous sommes entièrement d'accord , d'ailleurs j'ai été lui casser la gueule une fois ,il l'a sentit passé c'est moi qui te le dit! Il a peur de moi maintenant!

Suigetsu ria sadiquement. Le blond souria:

\- C'est une bonne vengeance oui. Tu es super proche de Sasuke au fait , comment ça se fait?

\- Ha ha jaloux?

\- Non pas du tout , s'empourpra Naruto rapidement, je suis trop curieux désolé.

Suigetsu prit alors un air sérieux si rare cher lui:

\- Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance ce n'est pas rien, c'est tout. Il m'a même sauver le vie une fois , je lui suis redevable.

\- Ah oui? s'exprima Naruto en toussant un coup.

\- Je vais assouvir ta curiosité , s'amusa Suigetsu si perspicace. Tiens d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais raconter à personne. En fait quand j'étais plus jeune je voulais déjà être flic. Et un jour comme un con j'ai voulus enquêter chez des gens assez louche. Au final je suis tombé dans une famille de fou!

Suigetsu rigola tout seul sous le regard un peu choqué de Naruto:

\- Je te parle pas de petit fou mais de vrai taré tu vois. Un gars tabassait sa femme et tenait ses enfants limite en otages. Bref quand le gars ma vu j'étais dans la mouise, il avait un couteau dans les mains , il m'a pourchassé avec! Mais Sasuke que je ne connaissais que de l'école et qui passait par là et venu me sauver sans chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit. Il nous avait fait une sacré prise de karaté! Je te jure que je l'ai échapper belle ce jour là. Après ça j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre , du coup il m'a soutenu et m'a remonter le morale. On est devenu pote , et on a trainé ensemble. Même si on était pas dans le même collège on se voyait souvent. Enfin bref en gros je lui suis redevable.

\- Tu parle toujours autant Suigetsu , s'exclama Sasuke son plateau à la main.

\- Haha tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache quel grand sauveur tu es?

Sasuke servit les tasses:

\- Tais-toi idiot.

Naruto découvrir un nouveau Sasuke. Tout ce qu'il apprenait sur le ténébreux , lui montrait qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il avait connu au début. Bien plus qu'un égocentrique , narcissique et sadique élève de Terminale 5. Après cette révélation les trois hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien évoquant Sakura pour la plupart du temps. Suigetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ramener leur nouvel relation sur le tapis en titillant beaucoup Naruto. Une fois fait les trois hommes décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville. Ils commencèrent à s'habiller.

\- On va aller voir quoi au cinéma? demanda Sasuke.

\- Hum je ne sais pas y a du choix, lui répondit son ami d'enfance

\- Pas encore un film d'horreur j'en ai marre de tes gouts bizarres! dit le ténébreux

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle! Tu aime bien mes films d'horreur avoue! Ou tu préfère un petit porno gay?

Sasuke lui donna une grande tape sur la tête se chamaillant avec Suigetsu. De son côté Naruto avait du mal à se réveiller. Il avait vraiment très chaud et du mal à respirer. Il se dit que ca devait être la fatigue d'hier.

Sur ce les trois amis sortirent de la maison des Uchiwa prenant bien soin de refermer la porte à clef. Sasuke et Suigetsu commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du domaine quand soudain Naruto se stoppa en plein milieu de l'allée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? interrogea l'ami au grande dent.

Naruto avait la tête baissé et le regard dans le vide. Soudain il s'écroula sur le sol neigeux.

\- Naruto! Cria Sasuke.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent sur lui et le soulevèrent. Celui-ci était inconscient et rouge de fièvre.

\- Suig' appel une ambulance!

Sasuke s'inquiéta mais que se passait-il donc tout à coup!?


	15. Chp 15 : La vérité éclate

**~ Chapitre 15 : La vérité éclate ~**

En ce premier jour de l'an , l'hôpital de Konoha était bondé de malades et les infirmières débordées. Naruto avait reprit un peu conscience et attendait aux urgences avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Suigetsu. Ce fut un long et interminable moment où enfin un médecin vint s'occuper du jeune blondinet accompagné de Sasuke qui laissa son ami aux grandes dents seul. Suigetsu en profita pour appeler la gardienne du foyer de Naruto pour la prévenir de la situation.

Dans le box où atterrit Naruto tout l'espace et les meubles étaient d'un blanc uni où le seul contraste fut les appareils électronique gris et froids. La pièce était plutôt petite et contenait une multitudes d'appareils servant aux consultations et aux urgences. L'Uzumaki fut alors installé sur un lit-brancard de la même couleur que le reste du décor et laissa Sasuke attendre dans le coin-bureau de la pièce sur un siège pâle. Le médecin commença donc à l'ausculter dans les moindres détails lui posant milles et une question sur sa santé:

\- Vous avez donc ressentit de la faiblesse et avez vous du mal à respirer?

\- Oui beaucoup, j'ai une quinte de toux qui s'aggrave..

\- Je vois. Ca vous est arrivé d'un seul coup comme ça?

\- Et bien oui ce matin dès que je me suis levé.

\- Qu'avez vous fais la veille? Toussez s'il vous plait.

Le blond s'exécuta et reprit:

\- Hum...La veille je suis sortis pour le nouvel an. Mais il est vrai maintenant que vous le dite que je suis resté plus de 3 heures sous la neige, endormi...

Le médecin fronça bien vite les sourcils:

\- Ce n'est pas très recommandé vous savez, s'exclama t'il gentiment. Cela explique beaucoup de votre état actuel, or le temps d'incubation d'une maladie est généralement plus longue , cela m'inquiète.

Sur ce fait Naruto passa sous d'innombrables scanner et machines respiratoires pour qu'enfin le diagnostique tombe. Les deux rejoignirent Sasuke au bureau où le médecin s'exprima un carnet de note à la main:

\- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela si soudainement mais vous allez devoir rester parmi nous un petit moment Naruto Uzumaki.

La blond baissa alors la tête anxieux mais Sasuke lui tint la main en soutien.

\- J'ai décelé une maladie qui n'est pas si grave que cela mais qui doit être surveiller et soigner. Vous avez développé une bronchiectasie. Ne vous en fait pas , continua le médecin au regard interloquer de Naruto, cette maladie se soigne parfaitement mais le traitement durera toute votre vie , il faudra faire attention aux efforts physique désormais.

\- Mais... comment ai-je développer cette maladie? J'ai jamais eu de problème avant... Je ne pourrais plus faire de sport?

Le docteur lui souria calmement en joignant ces mains:

\- Vous pourrez refaire du sport mais dans le domaine du raisonnable et si vous vous sentez bien. Cette maladie est en général , pas pour tout les cas, mais elle est héréditaire souvent survenue après plusieurs pneumonie. Vous en avez déjà fait?

\- Oui au moins une fois par an... Mais je ne connais rien de mes parents...

\- Je vois. Surement votre mère ou votre père qui étaient un peu faible au niveau des poumons. Je pense que la sortie de la veille auras engendré la pneumonie de trop. Sur ce je vais vous chercher une chambre et commencer votre traitement.

Naruto serra fortement la main de Sasuke qui ne pu réprimer un regard triste et haineux envers Sakura. Après tout sans son intervention peut être ne l'aurais t'il jamais développer cette maladie... Ou tout du moins plus tard...

Une fois Naruto installé, Suigetsu les rejoignit pour prendre des nouvelles. Il rassura un peu le blondinet avec son humour perpétuelle et les trois amis restèrent là pour la journée. L'ami aux grandes dents rentra la premier lui souhaitant bon courage pour la suite et qu'il repasserait plus tard dans la semaine. Sasuke se retrouvant seul avec Naruto se colla contre lui:

\- Je te jure que Sakura me le payeras. Sans elle...

Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase écœuré mais Naruto le rassura collé contre son épaule:

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, Sasuke... On s'en fiche tu verras je serais d'aplomb d'ici une semaine!

\- ... Même ça me rend dingue.

Il jura la main sur son front. Lui qui pensait profiter de sa nouvelle relation voila qu'un nouvel obstacle lui barrait la route.

\- Je suis désolé... s'exprima Naruto les yeux clos.

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as pas choisis de chopper ça et puis sa vient de ta famille.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi... Mais tu sais en fait ca ne me fait rien tout ça parce que je sais que tu es la avec moi.

Sasuke sourit légèrement lui tenant la main:

\- Oui ça , ça ne changeras pas, je resterais avec toi, le seul qui m'ai vraiment accepté.

L'uzumaki n'osa pas répondre rougissant mais laissa ces mots atteindre sont cœur devenu guimauve. Ce fut alors le temps dès au revoir où Sasuke lui donna un énorme baiser sensuel. Il lui exprima sa satisfaction pour la nuit dernière et partit le cœur lourd. Il devait se retenir d'aller cher Haruno...

Une bonne semaine s'écoula où Naruto était porté absent au lycée de Konoha. Personne ne s'avait ce qu'il avait à part qu'il était à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait prit lui aussi une semaine de "congé" prévenant Tsunade qui lui passa tout de même un savon et le pria de travailler cher lui, plus que ce qui était recommander. L'Uchiwa accepta sans broncher et passait son temps à l'hôpital. Du côté de la directrice elle rageait sur Naruto et Sasuke qui avait le taux d'absentéisme le plus élevé du lycée...

Dans la classe de Terminal 5 cependant tout le monde se posaient des questions et seul Suigetsu avait les réponses. Il fut donc abordé par la plupart des élèves ne révélant rien du tout. Je suis un bon ami après tout, ce disait il. Mais ce qu'il avait en tête était beaucoup plus palpitant que de révéler ces petites informations sur la santé de Naruto et l'absence du fameux Uchiwa model. Il voulait en finir totalement avec les problèmes liés à Sasuke , à Sakura et même Hinata. Il pensait qu'un petit coup de pousse ne serait pas de trop, il voulait qu'enfin tout le monde puisse s'entendre dans leur classe! D'un abord sadique et joueur , ce que Suigetsu aimait par dessus tout c'était de s'occuper des affaires des autres mais aussi de pouvoir aider. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais...

C'est donc en fin de journée qu'il alla voir certaines filles de la classe soit Hinata , Sakura et Karine pour les rassembler dans la cours de l'école près des paniers de basket-ball.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqué ici je n'ai pas que ça à faire, s'énerva Sakura qui en voulait toujours à Suigetsu pour le nouvel an.

\- Du calme ma mignonne chaque chose en son temps , ria t'il calmement.

Il s'assit alors sur la table dominant les trois filles au sol.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Naruto et Sasuke? Je pourrais tout vous raconter!

Sakura se stoppa net les oreilles attentives , de même pour les deux autres filles. Suigetsu jubilait d'avance et toussota avant de s'exprimer:

\- Je vous le dis franchement je vais dire toute la vérité même si ça fait mal à entendre. * il se craqua les doigts*. Déjà pour se qui concerne Naruto Uzumaki il as chopper une grave maladie , qui se soigne certes mais qui n'est pas anodine et tout est de la faute de notre cher rose ici présente. Il ne pourra plus faire de sport comme avant et j'en passe.

La principale intéressée ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et Hinata se leva rapidement:

\- Qu..Qu'est ce qu'il a?

\- J'ai pas retenu le nom je suis pas un robot moi, hé hé, s'exprima Suigetsu. J'espère donc Sakura que tu prendras tes responsabilités en allant le voir. Hinata aussi je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir , enfin pas sur pour Sasuke remarque. Il est si jaloux!

Il se mit a rire devant le regard blasé des femmes. Il reprit donc calmement:

\- En tout cas , je sais que toutes les trois vous êtes aux courant pour leur relation n'est ce pas. Hinata tu l'auras deviner toute seule , Karine tu était avec moi pour le voir et Sakura tu y as assistée à noël non? Donc je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller leur en parler , mettre les choses aux claires quoi. Il faut en finir avec les mensonges , les plans foireux et autres.

Les trois filles acquiescèrent bien que la rose s'en voulait profondément. Hinata souria tout de même sentant que la situation prenait un nouveau tournant:

\- Suigetsu tu es un vrai ami pour ces deux là , dit-elle gentiment.

\- Tu parles c'est un fouille merde oui , enchérit Karine le regard en biais.

\- Attend que je te choppe toi , ria Suigetsu un regard sadique au lèvre.

Sakura cependant ce tut réfléchissant enfin à son comportement depuis ces dernières années de lycée. Quand n'a t'elle donc tirer de ces années? Et comment avait elle pu s'éloigner de Karine et de Hinata durant tout ce temps sans sen rendre compte...? La rose se sentit soudainement assez minable, elle se demandait même si Sasuke n'avait pas toujours été attiré par les hommes! Son but... son but était en fait une farce? Elle soupira donc et suivit le mouvement quand les trois autres se dirigèrent vers les bus pour aller à l'hôpital.

Arrivés aux bâtiments des chambres les trois camarades prirent l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Naruto. Suigetsu arriva le premier à la porte fier de son coup et entra sans frapper. Il tomba alors sur une scène plus qu'érotique où Sasuke pénétrait Naruto par l'arrière sur le rebord de la fenêtre. N'ayant pas été aperçut il referma la porte rouge de honte:

\- Je pense qu'on va attendre quelques minutes avant d'entrer...

\- Pourquoi? s'inquiéta Hinata naïve.

\- Euh... comment dire ça. Sasuke était entrain de lui prendre _la température_!

Hinata ne comprit pas et alla s'assoir pendant que Karine et Sakura se regardèrent ayant comprit la situation. Les filles patientèrent donc pendant que Suigetsu passait de nouveaux appels.

De son côté Sasuke était entrain de dominer complètement Naruto. Ils profitaient de leur moment à deux pour s'octroyer quelque plaisir de couple. Le ténébreux avait donc attaché Naruto avec sa ceinture contre les barreaux du radiateur et le prenait par l'arrière sadiquement. Il lui caressait en même temps ses tétons laissant un Naruto pousser des petits gémissement de bonheur. Sasuke l'agrippant par les hanches accéléra le mouvement en pleine extase ne se doutant même pas qu'il avait été vu par Suigetsu. Il entamèrent une danse endiablé et sensuel jusqu'a atteindre le point extrême de jouissance. Le ténébreux le plaqua alors contre le mur l'embrassant avec fougue et bonheur. Il n'y avait pas à dire ces deux là avait enfin trouver ce qu'il leur manquait dans la vie et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Naruto apprenait pleins de nouvelles choses sexuel ou non et découvrait aussi ce qu'était qu'un amour véritable. L'obsession se combinait en passion dévorante entre ces deux hommes caractériels.

Une fois reposé Naruto du reprendre un peu son souffle les poumons le brulant un peu. Sasuke s'en voulait toujours quand il était dans cet état mais s'occupait de lui en contre partie. Suigetsu frappa alors à la porte cette fois-ci et il entra (s'assurant que rien de louche ne se tramait de nouveau) avec les filles. Sasuke fut immédiatement rouge de colère mais se retient devant Naruto. Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'a ce que Sakura s'avance en première devant les deux hommes , le regard lourd.

Elle respira un bon coup mais ne les regarda pas dans les yeux et s'exprima:

\- Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer... Mais Naruto je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonne pour tout ce que j'ai oser te faire, je me rend compte que j'ai été stupide...

Elle se colla au sol pour se faire pardonner ce qui choqua son entourage. Sakura avait décidé d'abandonner sa fierté mal placé. Elle se remettait peu à peu en question sur son comportement puéril, même si pour cela elle avait du subir beaucoup de déception. Le coup de noël l'avait achevée, son cœur ayant compris enfin qu'il aimait dans le vide.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fais comme voler les photos, les exposer ou tenter de vous séparer était vraiment stupide.

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se leva les yeux embuées.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te pardonner mais je pense que le temps le feras pour moi...

Sasuke était surpris de voir que son blondinet devenait moins naïf et bonne poire. Tout comme lui il changeait peu à peu grâce à cette nouvelle relation.

\- Je comprend tout à fais, je tenais quand même à l'excuser et à vous dire que... vous n'aurez plus de soucis avec moi , j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble.

Sasuke s'exprima alors pousser par Naruto:

\- ... C'est une bonne chose à savoir. Je n'ai pas totalement été honnête avec toi non plus mais au moins maintenant les choses sont clairs. C'est Naruto que je veux et que je garde pour moi.

Sakura reçu ses paroles comme une flèche en plein cœur mais montra un faible sourire d'approbation. Cependant Hinata n'était pas dupe et vint la consolé un peu ce que la rose accepta volontiers.

En arrière Karine et Suigetsu ne purent que sourire devant cette scène de renouveau. Après des mois compliqués les choses se mirent enfin à tourner droit même si la rouquine se remettait toujours en question pour son comportement. Par la suite d'autres personnes vinrent frapper à la porte et les 3/4 de la classe se trouvèrent dans la chambre sous le regard furieux de l'infirmière:

\- Pas plus de 10 minutes , il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici!

Suigetsu expliqua que c'était de sa faute et s'excusa. Les amis/camarades de Naruto et Sasuke vinrent donc prendre des nouvelles du blond qui expliqua sa maladie maladroitement. Sasuke lui regardait de loin, content sans le montrer. C'était une première pour Naruto! Entouré de pleins d'amis , avec un amour pas loin veillant sur lui et des gens soucieux de son état. Il avait envie de pleurer à chaude larme mais se retint pour plus tard. Finalement Konoha Highschool aura été un vrai tournant positif dans sa vie sociable! Il était tout simplement heureux. Sa maladie était à milles lieux de ses pensées et il riait avec son entourage, calmement, sans soucis.

Bien sur personne d'autres de la classe n'étaient au courant pour la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto. Enfin... jusqu'a ce que Suigetsu lance pendant un petit blanc:

\- Au fait je vous ai pas dis mais Sasuke et Naruto sont en couple!

Après avoir lâché la bombe il partit en courant sous le regard interloqué de tout le monde. Même Sasuke d'un naturel calme et posé , fit une tête complètement choqué à ce qu'il avait oser dire! Il ne s'en remettait pas et sentit des regards se poser sur lui. Le ténébreux ne pouvait pas parler , et les secondes devinrent des minutes pour les deux amants. Finalement Neji s'avança le premier calmement:

\- Mes félicitation alors. J'ai presque envie de dire que c'était logique depuis tout ce temps.

Lee qui était bien loin d'imaginer deux hommes ensemble tenta tout de même d'associer l'idée dans sa tête et déclara aussi ses vœux. Chacun y mis du sien. Bien sur ils leurs faudraient à tous du temps pour imprimer ce fait, mais après tout cela ne les regardaient pas plus que ça. Naruto les remercia tout rouge de honte et Sasuke tourna la tête pour pas qu'on le regarde. De toute façon c'était le Sasuke que tout le monde connaissait , ça , ça ne changerais pas! Malheureusement l'infirmière arriva en furie pour virer tout le monde et laissa donc de nouveau le couple seul.

Sasuke rageait sur Suigetsu mais Naruto lui rigolait comme pas possible:

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête c'était épique!

\- Tais-toi ou je te montre c'est qui le patron ici!

Naruto souria de plus belle:

\- Je trouve qu'il a bien fait, on aura pas besoin de ce cacher comme ça! Et puis je sens enfin une sorte de cohésion au sein de la terminal 5. C'est mieux comme ça, je suis content.

Sasuke ne redit rien pensant qu'il avait raison et se colla sur le lit profitant encore un peu de son amant avant de partir la nuit tombant.

Le ténébreux ne rentra pas directement chez lui mais resta sur le parking de l'hôpital profitant de la brise fraiche et de la nuit déjà arrivé avec ces étoiles lumineuses. Il faisait aussi froid que le jour où Shisui l'avais lâchement abandonné et fait souffrir mais pourtant il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Au contraire il aimait cette brise qui lui caressait le visage, les yeux clos. Il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir retrouver son cœur perdu.

Il fut cependant dérangé par un homme qui l'interpella. Rouvrant les yeux il se retrouva en la présence de son frère un air jovial comme toujours aux lèvres. Sasuke redevint un peu méfiant:

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veut Itachi?

Son frère s'assit sur un bord de muret :

\- Ca fait plusieurs jours que je te vois à l'hôpital alors je m'inquiète petit frère!

\- ... Ah car maintenant tu t'inquiète pour moi c'est nouveau?

Sasuke avait toujours une haine profonde ancré pour son frère, il la gardait depuis si longtemps.

\- Ne sois pas si agressif voyons, je suis toujours inquiet pour toi...

\- Tu parles.

Sasuke mis les mains dans ces poches et commença à partir :

\- Sasuke arrête tes gamineries. Tu vas faire le bébé encore longtemps.

Le ténébreux fumait de rage et se retourna pour voir un Itachi de toute sa hauteur:

\- Il serait peut être temps que tu me dise ce que je t'ai fait plutôt que de me fuir. Lâche.

\- ... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles , s'exprima Sasuke un peu tremblant

\- Cela fais maintenant plusieurs années que tu m'en veut, je ne sais pourquoi, et je voudrais enfin comprendre ce que j'ai pu te faire! Suigetsu m'a dit que tu était enfin enclin à me parler mais en fait j'ai espéré pour rien.

Sasuke serra les points " quel emmerdeur quand il s'y met lui" , hurla t'il en son fort intérieur. Itachi soupira et repartit à sa voiture laissant Sasuke dans son coin. Le ténébreux prit le bus et rentra cher lui directement.

Sasuke retrouva bien vite Itachi à la cuisine entrain de faire à manger le dos tourné. Il avait toujours les points serré dans les poches mais il ne voulait pas lui dire pour Shisui. Déjà il avait honte et puis... il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur de son frère... Après tout , lui était heureux maintenant.

C'était sans compter sur Itachi qui n'abandonnerait pas sentant un Sasuke changé. Il l'invita à venir déjeuner et les deux s'installèrent en silence devant la table sans commencer à manger. Le grand frère mis alors ses mains sur son visage et posa ses coudes sur la table:

\- Sasuke je veux vraiment savoir. Ca me fais très mal cette situation tu t'en rend bien compte?

Sasuke baissa les yeux le regard empreint de douleur.

\- Je vois bien que tu as changé petit frère, grâce à Naruto n'est ce pas?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ce que je fais avec Naruto.

\- En tout cas ça s'entend , ria Itachi sous le regard interloqué de son frère.

\- Je... ouais euh...

\- C'est bon je m'en fiche, je suis content pour toi Sasuke il t'a changé je trouve.

\- Oui c'est quelqu'un de bien... murmura Sasuke.

Itachi commença a se servir et à servir son frère:

\- Tu me déteste moi? continua t'il voulant lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Mais non pas du tout idiot.

\- C'est pas ce que tu montres en tout cas!

\- C'est pas ça c'est... rien oubli.

\- Dommage j'aurais bien voulut savoir avant de partir...

Le grand frère mangea calmement sa salade devant un Sasuke perplexe:

\- Tu pars ou?

\- Et bien je vais partir dans un petit appartement pour mes études ce sera plus simple, je pars en formation assez loin j'aurais voulut régler les choses avec toi , mais dommage...

Sasuke avait soudain une boule dans la gorge il ne voulait pas que son frère s'en aille comme ça. Il respira un coup et décida qu'il était peut être temps de mettre les choses aux clairs même si cela lui demandait un gros effort. Il ne voulait vraiment pas blessé son frère...

\- Itachi... écoute... si tu veux tout savoir le problème c'est Shisui.

\- Shisui?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et entama son explication sur Shisui. Il lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails , s'étalant aussi un peu sur Naruto et ses problèmes rencontrer. Itachi ne pipa mot. Cependant son cœur se brisait à chaque parole prononcer par Sasuke... Comment avait il pu garder tout cela pour lui? Lorsque Sasuke eut fini il bu une grande gorgé d'eau:

\- Sasuke...

Itachi se leva les larmes arrivant lentement. Il s'excusa alors et sortir dehors sans que Sasuke ne puissent rien dire. Le ténébreux le savait , ça l'avait brisé... Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il espérait qu'au fond ils pourraient de nouveau se parler normalement après tout ça... Il voulait aussi entendre une réponse de la part de son frère à tous cela... Sasuke attendrait...

Le lendemain matin Itachi n'était toujours pas revenu et Sasuke partit directement à l'hôpital. Au passage il intercepta Suigetsu l'enguirlandant sur ce qu'il avait fait. Dire qu'ils étaient en couple avec Naruto , appeler son frère! Mais il le remercia aussi pour Sakura et les autres de la classe. Au final sa vie prenait un bon tournant grâce à lui. Il se demande comment il lui retournerait un jour l'appareil... Arrivés aux bâtiments de soin les deux amis rejoignirent Naruto.

Sasuke embrassa le blond pour le saluer et la journée prit un cours normal. L'infirmière vint seulement les voir en fin de journée après deux-trois visites de Neji , Lee et Hinata.

\- Naruto tu vas bientôt pouvoir retourner en cours. D'ici le 15 ça devrait être bon alors repose toi encore un peu! s'exclama l'infirmière.

Les trois amis sourirent à cette nouvelle profitant encore un peu de cette fin de journée.


	16. Epilogue : Les relations évoluent

**Hey, voilà la fin mes chers yaoistes! J'espère que celle-ci vous plairas ^-^**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews et le soutien ça ma fais énormément plaisir!**

 **Et que le SasuNaru soit avec vous ~**

 **~ Chapitre final: Le temps avance , les relations évoluent~**

Quelques jours après l'annonce de l'infirmière , Naruto pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital et retrouver le lycée de Konoha Highschool. Il fut plus que ravi de retrouver sa classe surtout avec cette ambiance moins tendue. Bien sur il y avait du stress dans l'air mais cela était dû uniquement au bac blanc. Le couple formé entre Naruto et Sasuke devint bien entendu sujet à discussion dans la cours du lycée. Quelques moqueries surtout sur l'homosexualité de Sasuke fusèrent dans les conversations! Mais au fond personnes n'en parleraient en face d'un membre de la Terminal 5 car ce serait trop risqués pour leur peau... Après tout Sasuke restait fidèle à lui même , le premier qui dénigrerais Naruto serait un homme mort! Il était même pire qu'avant sur ce point.

Cependant depuis quelques temps Sasuke n'était pas en forme. Son frère l'évitait tellement qu'il arrivait de ne pas le croiser de la journée... Il en savait pertinemment la raison mais aurait vraiment voulut avoir une conversation après ce qu'il avait révélé... Ce matin là ne fut pas différent et Itachi partit travailler plus tôt pour ne pas croiser un Sasuke se réveillant. Le ténébreux s'en voulait et le savait , il n'aurait dû rien dire, Itachi n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

C'est donc d'une humeur maussade qu'il arriva au lycée retrouvant Naruto , Suigetsu et Karine au banc de la gare. Arrivé devant eux il les salua et en profita pour s'accaparer Naruto l'embrassant aussi normalement et sadiquement que d'ordinaire. A chaque fois Naruto finissait rougissant que Sasuke le fasse devant ses amis. Ceux-ci n'y prêtaient plus vraiment attention. Cela devenait et deviendrait plus que banal même si deux hommes pouvaient choquer aux yeux des autres.

Cependant Naruto ressentit comme une pointe de tristesse dans le regard de son amant, chose que Suigetsu avait vu dès que le ténébreux était sorti du bus. C'est donc sans retenu qu'il lui demanda la cause de ses soucis.

\- Mais non tout va bien , répondit Sasuke calmement s'asseyant sur le banc lui aussi.

\- Je le vois bien et tu sais que je suis obstiné je saurais tôt au tard ce qu'il ne va pas! répliqua directement le blond.

\- Il devient fort à ce jeu notre Naruto, ricana Suigetsu.

\- * soupir* Je le savais déjà Suigetsu était un boulet mais rajouter Naruto par dessus et je suis désormais fliqué.

\- Ca sert à ça les amis! A t'embêter jusqu'au bout , ria Suigetsu.

Karine pouffa également suivis de Naruto laissant un Sasuke grognon.

\- Nan mais c'est mon frère ça me prend la tête.

\- Ah bon pourquoi? s'étonna le blond.

\- Il me fui depuis que je lui ai raconté pour Shisui. Impossible d'entamer une conversation et il part la semaine prochaine dans son nouvel appartement.

\- Ah oui tu me l'avais dit, et il n'y a pas moyen de lui parler?

\- Non le matin il part plus tôt , le soir il part souvent en ville avec nos oncles Obito et Madara je ne sais où. Puis la journée il va à la fac assez loin d'ici à Ame.

\- Il faudrait quand même régler ça avant qu'il parte ce serait dommage , continua Naruto optimiste, pourquoi on irait pas le retrouver à la fac après les cours? On fini à 15 heures aujourd'hui, on prend le premier bus pour Ame et hop à 16h30 on y est! Une fois là bas il ne pourras pas t'éviter!

Sasuke boqua un instant sur la proposition. Suigetsu trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et Karine aussi. Au final le ténébreux acquiesça:

\- C'est bien parce que je sais que tu seras là.

Naruto retrouva sa couleur tomate et les amis partirent pour les cours de la journée.

Après une bonne heure et demi de trajet , les deux amants arrivèrent à la fac d'Ame. Le bâtiment en question était énorme , il surplombait toute la zone et ces clubs s'étendaient jusqu'au milieu de la ville. Un peu perdus les deux hommes cherchèrent où se trouvait le bâtiment réservé aux étudiants d'élites. Itachi faisait partit des meilleurs de sa promotion et avait même la possibilité d'avoir des cours de haute instance pour son avenir professionnel.

Les recherches furent assez longue et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure Sasuke repéra son frère calmement adossé sur un banc de jardin. Il n'étudiait pas comme la plupart de ses amis où il avait d'ailleurs mis de la distance. Il était seul, des bouts de papiers chiffonnés dans les mains, un air morose sur le visage. Aussi surpris que l'on peut l'être il vit arriver Sasuke et Naruto en fasse de lui et fourra tout ses papiers dans son sac.

\- C'est surprenant de te voir ici petit frère!

Sasuke était un peu gêné et fut gentiment poussé par Naruto.

\- En même temps tu n'es jamais là, faut bien que je te choppe quelque part.

Itachi soupira:

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Itachi... Mais tu aurais pu au moins me dire quelque chose après ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois. D'ailleurs je te l'avais dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler!

L'ainé des Uchiwa souria tristement et regarda son frère en face:

\- Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Bien que j'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt... enfin on ne change pas le passé j'espère juste qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner car moi même je ne la trouve pas . Je m'en veut et je me hais... Etre aveugle à ce point sur son propre copain et son frère c'est inexcusable...

Sans pouvoir le contrôler des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur les joues du grand frère. Sasuke avait le cœur serré mais ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire... Itachi se leva et le prit dans ses bras cachant ainsi son visage sombre:

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça... Je suis tellement désolé pour toutes ses années où je l'ai imposé à la maison et pour ce qu'il ta fait devenir... Nous en reparlerons plus tard d'accord... Laisse moi du temps petit frère...

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement et laissa son frère repartir vers sa salle. Naruto qui regardait la scène vient s'appuyer sur Sasuke le regard perdu.

\- Je pense moi aussi que c'est une bonne chose de lui avoir dit, s'exprima le blond.

Sasuke se retourna sur lui et le prit dans ses bras fortement. Il ne montrerait pas sa peine lui non plus mais avait besoin de soutien.

\- Peut être oui... En tout cas je me demande ce qu'il va faire avec Shisui... enfin bon peut importe , rentrons cet endroit me donne le cafard, dit le ténébreux en lui tirant la main.

Après cette discussion houleuse les jours passèrent normalement. Itachi partit enfin pour son appartement adressant une dernière accolade à son frère. Il ne lui dit rien de plus si ce n'est une bonne chance pour son bac et pour sa nouvelle histoire. Au moins il partait le cœur plus léger laissant à Naruto le soin de s'occuper de lui à sa place. Sasuke restant souvent seul cher lui car ses parents n'étant là que trois fois par semaine , il invitait souvent son amant à dormir. Si souvent que le foyer se demandait si Naruto n'allait pas partir définitivement! Du côté de la classe tout était calme , les cours étant de plus en plus ardu , il fallait se concentrer sur les études!

Le temps filait à une vitesse folle et Février était déjà là avec sa petite douceur. La neige avait totalement cessée de tomber et le froid était moins dense que ces derniers mois. En tout, cela faisait cinq mois que Naruto était arrivé à Konoha Highschool, cependant il avait loupé beaucoup de cours ce qui lui donnait une énorme charge de travail! Même en ce soir de 13 février il était encore en heure supplémentaire avec Kakashi et Yamato et quelques autres camarades ayant mal réussit leur bac blanc. Une fois fini vers 19 heures il retrouvait souvent Sasuke dans son antre secret. Là bas il profitait de la vu et Sasuke pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait! Quelques câlin et plus encore.

En ce jour un peu particulier, le blond rejoignit donc son amant sadique allongé calmement sur le toit.

\- Alors ces cours c'était bien? dit le ténébreux ironiquement.

\- Long... J'ai rien compris au cours de chimie je suis vraiment nul...

\- Oh ça j'ai pu le constater en début d'année. Tu te souviens?

\- Comment l'oublier , ria Naruto, mais c'est ta faute aussi tu m'avais tout laisser faire profitant de ça pour glander! Tiens c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que tu m'avais appelé Shisui!

Sasuke avait de moins en moins de mal avec ce nom et souria:

\- Ouais enfin on s'était bien ridiculisé. Mais tu était tellement gauche... Comme en cours de sport quand tu était tombé comme un imbécile et que tu était resté inconscient.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai , dit le blond ce grattant la tête. C'est ce jour là que tu m'avait embrassé pour la première fois sans que je le sache c'est ça?

\- Hé oui, même inconscient je profite de toi, dit Sasuke sadiquement.

Les deux hommes se rappelèrent quelques souvenirs riant de leur bêtises passés. Puis vint le temps des au revoir sur le quai de la gare. Sasuke lui glissa donc un dernier baiser lui chuchotant à l'oreille " N'oubli pas que demain est un jour particulier".

Le ténébreux le quitta pour prendre son bus laissant un Naruto bien songeur. Demain c'était la saint valentin! Une tradition à Konoha Highschool voulait que l'amoureux , homme ou femme, envoi un paquet de chocolat anonyme avec une petite phrase dessus à son être aimé . Avec cette phrase l'élu devait retrouver l'émetteur du paquet de chocolat. Ce jour pouvait être un réel bonheur et aboutir sur de jolis couples! Ou alors tomber sur de véritable mal entendu et autres... Une journée forte intéressante en somme , mais surtout amusante pour ceux qui était déjà en couple comme Naruto et Sasuke! Les deux amants avaient déjà prévu leurs paquets et attendaient ce jour avec impatience.

Le lendemain arrivant, tout le monde c'était préparé pour ce jour. Chacun avec un objectif particulier. Arrivé le premier sur les lieux Sasuke était déjà monté jusqu'aux casiers et avait glissé son paquet dedans content de lui. Il partit par la suite dans la cours comme si de rien était. Seul il attendit un peu et croisa Karine adossé contre un mur dans un petit recoin. Elle avait l'air perdue et indécise. Sasuke Uchiwa pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait alla de lui même vers elle. Celle-ci ne le voyait pas venir, elle regardait le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Tiens tiens mais on dirait bien que quelqu'un t'aime en secret, commença t'il la sortant de ses songes.

Elle fut d'abord un peu choqué qu'il vienne la voir et plutôt heureuse.

\- Mais non... C'est moi qui ai fait ce paquet...

\- Ah? C'est pas pour moi j'espère.

\- Comme si j'avais encore un intérêt pour quelqu'un comme toi!

Elle fit la grimace mais les deux amis se sourirent en bon entendeur. Elle avait vraiment tourné la page, ce qui rendait Sasuke plus à l'aise maintenant.

\- Alors c'est pour qui?

\- ... Quelqu'un...

Le ténébreux ne vit pas Naruto passer derrière lui qui courut poster ses chocolats dans le casier de son amant. Il continua sa discussion:

\- Si tu veux lui donner je peux le faire pour toi discrètement.

\- Pardon? Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle...

\- Si tu le dis, il n'empêche qu'approcher Suigetsu il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire, à toi de voir!

Sasuke se retourna mais Karine se leva pour le retenir:

\- M...Mais de quoi tu parles! C'est pas ... c'est pas ...

\- Arrête donc c'est tellement évident!

\- ...

Il allait de nouveau partir quand Karine lui donna le paquet violemment :

\- Fais ça bien alors...

Puis elle partie rouge de honte laissant un Sasuke moqueur. Finalement il pourrait retourner l'appareil à Suigetsu ne serait-ce qu'un peu!

Lorsque la cloche sonna les élèves pour la plupart allèrent fouiller leurs casiers. Sasuke retrouva un joli paquet emballé , de même pour sa voisine de casier Sakura. Elle c'était mis à côté de lui au début de l'année, elle ne pouvait plus changer. Cela surpris cependant le ténébreux. Qui pouvait envoyer des chocolats à Sakura? Elle avait l'air d'être aussi surprise que lui mais les deux ne s'adressèrent aucunement la parole.

Naruto lui aussi reçu le paquet de Sasuke avec joie, en l'ouvrant il aperçut des billets pour un voyage rien que tout les deux pour ses vacances prochaines! Il était plus que content! Il le fit savoir à Sasuke et les deux profitèrent du petit temps de pause pour s'embrasser et se projeter dans ses vacances! Heureusement que Sasuke était riche! Suigetsu arriva bien vite pour les déranger et le ténébreux en profita pour glisser le paquet de Karine dans son sac discrètement. Quand ils allèrent en cours et que tout le monde déballa ces affaires, Suigetsu trouva le paquet et resta interdit devant... qui était ce donc? Un bon flic allait le découvrir!

A l'heure du déjeuner Naruto partit manger avec ses premiers amis Neji et compagnies pendant que Sasuke partit avec Suigetsu en ville. De temps en temps il se séparait pour mieux se retrouver le soir même! Arrivé à la table, la saint valentin devint le sujet principal de la discussion et bien sur ça commença sur Naruto!

\- Oui j'ai bien reçu mon paquet de chocolat de Sasuke , s'exclama t'il rougissant, avec une invitation à un voyage hé hé !

Il jubilait devant ces amis qui c'étaient enfin fait à son couple unique.

\- Et toi Neji? Une déclaration de Tenten? Vous êtes bien en couple depuis quelques semaines?

Neji toujours son air impassible et noble acquiesça en montrant son petit ballottin de chocolat avec écrit dessus " De la part de celle qui te fait toujours ton repas...". Les amis rirent de bon cœur sauf Lee qui déprimait:

\- Moi je n'ai rien reçu et je n'ai rien envoyé non plus...

\- Ca sera pour une prochaine fois, le rassura Shikamaru. Personnellement j'ai reçu un paquet mais je ne sais pas de qui. C'est écrit " tu es un chieur mais je t'aime quand même...".

L'assemblée éclata de rire , cela ne pouvait être que Temari , il se chamaillait à longueur de temps! Espérons qu'il s'en rende compte un jour.

Hinata quand à elle resta interdite écoutant Ino expliquer qu'elle avait aussi envoyé un paquet de chocolat à son valentin mais que cet idiot de Kiba ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Hinata avait bien entendu envoyé son ballottin à Sakura... C'était pour elle la dernière chance après elle abandonnerait totalement l'idée de pouvoir la retrouver même en temps qu'amie... Elle attendait se demandant si elle allait comprendre sa phrase " J'étais toujours là pour toi , et je le serais encore car mes sentiments reste gravés..."

En ville , Sasuke et Suigetsu venait d'arriver au Mac donald de Konoha et s'assirent pour enfin profiter de leur repas. Cependant Suigetsu faisait une tête grognon ce qui n'échappa pas au ténébreux bien content de savoir pourquoi!

\- Alors on a pas trouvé sa Valentine? Toi qui est si perspicace pourtant!

Suigetsu étouffa une insulte:

\- J'ai du mal de comprendre quand ça me touche directement c'est tout. Tu sais c'est qui c'est ça? Mais pourtant je suis pas le genre à être aimé , plutôt à être détesté!

Il gueula et s'attaqua à son sandwich. Le ténébreux se délectait de la situation si rare!

\- Y a pourtant pas beaucoup de fille, ça devrait être facile!

Suigetsu s'étouffa dans son verre:

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'elle est dans la classe!?

Il écarquilla les yeux:

\- Non pas possible... Si je fais par élimination Sakura me déteste , Hinata aime la fleur , Temari je lui parle jamais , Tenten sort avec Neji, Ino j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à Sai ou Kiba... Non...

Il resta un moment interdit devant un Sasuke ravi de son étonnement.

\- Tu devrait aller lui parler , ça sera vraiment amusant! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui dit ça , déclara la ténébreux.

Suigetsu s'embrouilla un peu il était très nul pour tout ce qui touchait à _l'Amour._ Il devrait pourtant aller lui parler. De toute façon, il avait bien reconnu la phrase dessus mais ne voulait se l'avouer... " Tu ne trouveras pas qui je suis , tu es trop nul comme flic".

Le soir tombant la journée avait été fort de surprise dans la classe de Terminal 5. Naruto et Sasuke avait pu voir un peu tout le monde se rapprocher. Ils pouvaient enfin arrêter d'être le seul sujet de conversation de la classe. Ino avait finit par hurler à Kiba que c'était elle sa Valentine en plein milieu de la classe. Malheureusement son père qui n'était pas loin avait commencé à donner son mécontentement et Kiba ne savait plus où se mettre! Quelle histoire cela faisait dans tout le lycée! Sur cet événement tout le monde pu rentrer cher soi calmement pleins de rêves, d'amour en tête, ou de déception pour certain.

La rose quand à elle était encore perdue. Elle avait eu beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être. Ca devait forcement être quelqu'un de proche... Vu le message, or en ce moment personne ne lui parlait vraiment. Depuis sa déception elle s'était renfermée comme une huitre. A la gare elle réfléchissait toujours au sens de ces chocolats. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Hinata approcher toujours si discrète.

\- Hé... Salut Sakura...

La fleur sursauta et rangea les chocolats.

\- Hinata... ça faisait longtemps tiens...

La pauvre Hyuga avait peur d'approcher Sakura depuis qu'elle était en dépression:

\- Ouais...

\- Alors tu as reçu des chocolats toi, lui demanda la rose.

Hinata rougit un peu:

\- Oui mais je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Ah bon c'était qui?

\- Un homme d'une autre classe ça faisait longtemps que je l'intéressais mais bon... Et toi?

Hinata sauta forcement sur l'occasion , elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Oh j'ai reçu un paquet aussi... Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-... Cherche bien alors... C'est peut être quelqu'un de plus proche que tu ne le crois.

Sur ce elle partie en direction de l'arrêt de son bus complètement stressé. Lui avoir sortir cette phrase lui avait demandé un effort inhumain.

La rose avait cependant compris le message. Même si il lui avait fallut quelques minutes elle compris. Sa valentine... Hinata Hyûga... Elle courut donc pour aller la retrouver bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi lui dire. Arrivé devant la Hyûga elle repris un peu son souffle:

\- C'est... C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce paquet?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, aucun mot ne voulant sortir.

\- Hinata... Depuis quand...?

Se tortillant les doigts Hinata ferma les yeux:

\- Depuis plus longtemps que toi et Sasuke... Désolé je t'embarrasse je le sais bien mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... désolé... désolé...

Sakura reçu comme un choc puis devant une Hinata au bord des larmes la prit dans ses bras un moment:

\- Désolé de n'avoir rien vu Hinata... Il est vrai que tu as toujours été la pour moi... Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord...

Lorsqu'elle se quittèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps Hinata et Sakura sentirent leur cœur revivre à nouveau.

Au même instant Suigetsu avait donné rendez-vous à Karine qui se tortillait les doigts devant la fontaine de la gare. Lorsqu'il arriva il affichait un air faussement détendu:

\- Alors comme ça je suis un mauvais flic?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement:

\- Te connaissant je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais , tu es aveugle pour certaine chose...

Suigetsu ria et s'accroupi devant elle:

\- Tu es sérieuse avec ses chocolats ou pas?

Les joues de Karine devinrent de la même teinte que ces cheveux:

\- ... Je me serais pas embêtée avec ça si je ne l'étais pas...

Suigetsu avait réfléchit un long moment avant de venir au rendez-vous histoire de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à une véritable demande. Il se lança alors pousser à la base par Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Je vois. Et si je te disais que ça m'arrange que tu es fait le premier pas.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle , tel un séducteur en chasse. Il ne perdait jamais sa bonne assurance mais c'est cela qui avait attiré Karine! Sa façon d'être au quotidien.

\- Et bien je... serais contente... probablement!

Il ria sadiquement comme il le faisait toujours et approcha son visage de la rouquine. Il lui assena alors un baiser un peu hasardeux histoire de lui donner sa réponse en bonne et du forme.

Sasuke de son côté n'avait pas ce soucis de plaire ou de ne pas plaire. Ils avaient passés ce cap depuis le début de l'année 2014! Ils étaient désormais officiellement un couple sans plus aucune barrière! Bien que les débuts eu été chaotique, leur obsession ne cessa jamais de les poursuivre durant ces derniers mois.

Maintenant en cette belle saint-valentin les déclarations étaient futiles car l'un savait pertinemment ce que pensait l'autre. Sous cette belle soirée les deux amants partirent dans des débats sexuels intense ou Sasuke s'y attela férocement. Tel un seme en manque il s'attaqua à son uke avec toute la passion qui l'envahissait. La maison vide ils en profitèrent toute la nuit! Un bonheur mutuel, inimaginable pour les deux hommes il y a cinq mois de cela!

~ Epilogue : Fin d'année , bonheur partagé ~

Alors que les cerisiers en fleurs se balançaient au gré du vent , les Terminales de Konoha se retrouvèrent tous en ce jour particulier. Ils étaient vêtus de noirs et portaient un chapeau un peu particulier signe de cérémonie officiel au sein de l'établissement. Tous les professeurs étaient réunis sur une estrade comme Kakashi , le père de Ino , Yamato , Anko , Gai , Asuma et sa femme également institutrice ici ,etc... En avant, était placé la directrice Tsunade et son adjointe CPE Shizune. Juste à côté de celle-ci trônait un chariot plein de documents bien rangé et classé par ordre alphabétique.

Les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte sous cette belle journée ensoleillée. Dans la terminale 5 le premier arrivé fut Neji accompagné de Hinata et toute sa famille. Avec eux se trouvait aussi Tenten qui lui tenait la main et Sakura qui avait passé un bras autour de Hinata. Leur relation était un peu compliquée mais commençait à évoluer dans le bon sens ce qui motivait Hinata au plus haut point! Les parents de Sakura étaient là également. Par la suite arriva Ino avec Shikamaru et Choji ces trois inséparable. Son couple avec Kiba n'avait pas fonctionné mais celle-ci avait déjà mis le grappin sur Sai. Elle partie déjà en sa direction pour le retrouver. Shikamaru lui était en relation avec Temari , si il pouvait vraiment appeler ça une relation...

Temari arriva justement accompagné de ces frères Gaara et Kankuro. Kiba et Shino leur emboitait le pas silencieusement. Kiba était accompagné de sa soeur et de sa mère mais aussi de son chien akamaru. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer pour une si belle cérémonie. Par la suite Lee arriva avec son père comme deux fou venant pour faire la fête. Beaucoup de monde se retournèrent sur eux! Après ce scandale arriva Suigetsu et Karine les mains dans la poche de l'autre. Pour ce montrer ils se montraient et s'aimaient énormément! Il prirent place sans leurs parents et gardèrent deux sièges.

Les derniers arrivés furent Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Courant depuis la gare pour arriver à temps à leur cérémonie de remise de diplôme de fin d'année! Le Baccalauréat. Prit d'une pulsion Sasuke c'était octroyé un petit plaisir avec Naruto ce qui leur avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Comme toujours en fin de compte, maintenant, ils y étaient habitués! Bien entendu personne n'était venu pour ces deux là... Naruto n'avait pas de famille et Sasuke la sienne était trop occupée surtout après le scandale Madara et Obito qui avait ruiné une partie de leur branche...

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail la cérémonie débutait. Ils prirent donc place discrètement sous le regard tueur de Tsunade qui disait en clair " jusqu'à la fin vous m'aurez vraiment prit la tête". La cérémonie se déroula et tout le monde écouta attentivement. Des applaudissements commencèrent et Shizune appela un à un chaque terminal pour lui fournir son Bac avec ou non une petite mention spécial. Neji reçu même la meilleure des promotions ce qui le rendit un peu euphorique par rapport à son rival Sasuke. Les élèves diplômés purent rejoindre leur famille et montrer leur joie , leur bonheur.

Vers la fin de l'alphabet ce fut enfin au tour de Sasuke et Naruto l'un derrière l'autre allèrent prendre leur récompense. Personne ne les attendaient mais ils se féliciteraient entre eux.

\- Voici vos diplômes mes félicitations, déclara Shizune, Sasuke mention très bien et Naruto mention assez bien.

\- Moi je ne vous félicite pas pour ce taux d'absentéisme et ces retards permanents , déclara Tsunade. Mais bonne chance pour votre vie futur et vos ambitions.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis les deux hommes partirent ensemble collé l'un à l'autre juste et simplement heureux.

Cependant arrivé à la grille, arriva à bout de souffle un certain Itachi Uchiwa. Sasuke se bloqua instantanément d'étonnement. Il était accompagné d'une superbe jeune femme brune. Il lui souria franchement :

\- Désolé petit frère je suis en retard, en retard pour tout même... Mes félicitations tu le mérite!

\- Itachi...

Sasuke souria sincèrement , il était si content qu'il soit venu et qui plus est qu'il ai retrouvé l'amour après avoir abandonné Shisui lamentablement comme il le méritait. Apparemment son frère avait aussi goût pour les femmes! Celle-ci semblait plus que ravie d'être en sa compagnie. Une fille de bonne famille se prénommant apparemment Sarah. Son frère en profita pour lui présenter et s'excuser pour tout ce dont il c'était passé. Sasuke avait depuis longtemps oublier tout ceci. Au final il lâcha son sac et vint faire une accolade à son frère.

\- Je pars devant rejoins nous à la maison petit frère!

\- On te rejoins.

Sur ce Sasuke alla se promener un peu avec Naruto avant de rentrer , il profitèrent de la brise chaude et du beau temps. Des baisers volés , des câlins tendres et des petits mots doux volèrent dans ce parc verdoyant. Sasuke c'était allongé dans l'herbe avec Naruto:

\- Vraiment cette année aura été spéciale, déclara le blondinet. Je suis content d'être venu dans ce lycée. Et de t'avoir rencontré bien que les débuts étaient particuliers.

\- Je suis du même avis.

Le ténébreux l'empêcha de poursuivre son éloge sur cette terminale et l'embrassa avec fougue. Un amour partagé , une passion , une obsession , ils avaient encore de beau jours devant eux ~


End file.
